S'éclipser
by Amanda A Fox
Summary: Enfermés dans cette salle d'interrogatoire aux allures presque anormales, assis face à une femme aussi fade qu'un automate programmé pour toujours sourire de façon hypocrite, Clint Barton et Pietro Maximoff sont fait comme des rats. Quel est donc le but de cette inquisitrice et de leur capture ? C'est bien ce que Clint et Pietro vont tenter de découvrir. Clint/Pietro
1. Prologue

_Auteure : Amanda A Fox_  
 _Film : Avengers Age Of Ultron_  
 _Couple : Clint Barton/Pietro Maximoff_  
 _Genre : Suspence/Drame/Romance_

 _Résumé : Enfermés dans cette salle d'interrogatoire aux allures presque anormales, assis face à une femme aussi fade qu'un automate programmé pour toujours sourire de façon hypocrite, Clint Barton et Pietro Maximoff sont fait comme des rats. Quel est donc le but de cette inquisitrice et de leur capture ? C'est bien ce que Clint et Pietro vont tenter de découvrir !_

 _Notes : Attention, cette histoire est un gros projet, je considère un peu cette fic comme un thriller, mais très sombre. Je mets M pour le langage (Oui Steve, des gros mots !), pour le côté très sombre de cette histoire, mais aussi pour la présence de lemon. Voilà, j'espère ça va vous plaire, car elle me tient beaucoup à cœur ! La fiction comportera plus de dix chapitres._

 _ **S** 'éclipser_

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Prologue  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Bien, maintenant que nous avons fait le tour sur votre passé, nous allons parler du présent. »

Cette voix. Trop professionnelle. Trop sèche. Trop calculée. Aucune spontanéité ni surprise n'était au rendez-vous. Le genre de voix qui vous mettait mal à l'aise. Trop hypocrite. Trop propre. Trop machinale. Tel un automate qui ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion.

« Mon présent ? » ricana la voix rauque de l'homme menotté assis à cette table en fer où rien ne trainait. « Vous êtes si bien renseignés sur mon passé. Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais vous cacher sur mon présent. »

La réponse. Dédaigneuse. Froide. Et craché au visage doucereux de cette femme au chignon impeccable et au tailleur irréprochable. Etait-elle même humaine ?

« Des détails nous échappent encore et restent à votre portée, monsieur Barton, » continua cette voix bien trop mielleuse.

Les poings de l'homme se serrèrent instantanément, ne lâchant pas des yeux ce regard opaque et vide de toute émotion. Impartial. Fade.

« Ce n'est qu'un simple interrogatoire, inutile de paraître si farouche envers nous. »

Second sourire faux à faire trembler de rage une personne à leur contact après des heures de manipulation et de tromperie.

« Vous m'expliquez donc ces menottes ? » râla ledit Barton en faisant tinter le fer des bracelets froids entre eux.

Essaie d'un sourire ironique à l'égard de la femme, mais qui ne semble nullement l'atteindre.

« Nous ne voulons pas que vous vous blessiez inutilement, monsieur. »

Fausse politesse déblatérée par tous ces gens contraint de sourire pour garder leur boulot. La mâchoire serrée, le captif tenta une seconde approche :

« Si je savais au moins une petite idée de ce que vous attendiez de moi, je pourrais gentiment refuser et foutre mon poing dans votre gueule d'ange. »

Un diable masqué par une coquille angélique déstabilisante. Anormale. Effrayante. Ce fut un simple rire raisonnant dans la pièce sombre et vide. Moqueur. Perfide.

« Est-ce que nous prenons la peine d'annoncer aux souris ce que le destin leur réserve ? »

 _Souris_ ? A nouveau, les poings de l'homme se serrèrent et ses sourcils se froncèrent gravement à l'encontre de cette étrangère. Des perles de sueur coulaient le long des tempes sales et granuleuses de l'homme, brillant sous les faibles lumières des néons jaunâtres.

« Si nous pouvons continuer-… »

Un violent coup de genou contre le pied de la table fit vibrer le fer et la mine du crayon appartenant à la femme étrange se brisa contre le papier grené. Barton ne pouvait rester de marbre face à toute cette supercherie répugnante, et son genou avait frappé avec force le fer de la table.

« Dois-je me répéter ! » s'exclama la voix de l'homme qui perdait son royal sang-froid, voulant ses réponses.

Les muscles de ses bras nus se tendirent à l'extrême tandis que son inquisitrice levait sa main fine à la manucure improbable et parfaite à l'encontre des deux hommes étrangers au fond de la pièce. Ainsi, les inconnus qui semblaient surveiller chaque mouvement de l'archer reprirent leur place, laissant la femme continuer sans venir corriger l'affront du prisonnier.

« Je vous garantis que votre famille ne sera pas blessée ni même approchée si vous coopérez. »

De nouveau cette voix sourde. Trop parfaite. Trop claire. Une nouvelle mine prit place au bout du crayon qui s'abattit avec douceur non feinte contre la feuille blanchâtre.

« J'ai ici l'adresse de votre frère. Et de votre ex-femme gardant vos enfants. »

Une colère s'empara de Barton qui tenta un regard furieux et noir vers l'étrangère aux yeux impropres, mais celle-ci notait à nouveau quelque chose avec agilité et grâce sur son papier.

« Si nous continuons ? » reprit-elle en levant la tête pour dévoiler un sourire sucré à l'égard de l'Avenger.

Capitulation. En effet, il savait qu'il était fait comme un rat maintenant. Cette femme, ainsi que tout ce qui lui incluait semblaient au courant de bien des choses. Des choses hautement confidentielles qui n'auraient jamais dû arriver aux oreilles de cette vile personne.

« Vous avez ainsi quitté votre femme… Vous avez peut-être la date ? »

Sourire dissimulant l'air narquois qu'elle devait porter derrière ce masque feint. Cherchant encore un plan de fuite ou d'attaque, Barton sentit ses ongles s'ancrer profondément dans la chair de ses paumes.

« Octobre 2015… »

« Réponse juste. »

Un test. Encore un test. La moitié des questions étaient un putain de test pour vérifier si Barton disait la vérité ou non, et le tireur dut se contenir pour ne pas exploser à nouveau, et se faire tranquilliser par des produits étranges sortants tout droit des seringues des messieurs contre le mur derrière.

« Et vos enfants ? Vous ne devez pas souvent les voir. Fréquence de vos retrouvailles ? »

Compatie nauséeuse et rictus abject. S'il le pouvait, il fracasserait le crâne de cette femme contre la table solide pour lui faire payer cet interrogatoire interminable et déplacé.

« Week-ends, » répondit-il simplement, ne voulant pas s'étendre sur la question ou bien d'autres mots pourraient lui échapper.

« Deux week-ends par mois si je ne m'abuse ? »

Hochement de tête sec de la part de l'archer qui se mordait la langue pour ne pas l'insulter à nouveau. D'où pouvait-elle savoir tout ceci ? La mine en bois grattant le papier irrita les oreilles de Barton dont les idées de meurtres envers elle et ses compères ne cessaient de croître.

« Bien. Venons-en aux histoires de cœur. Vous vivez avec votre compagnon, c'est bien ça ? Celui qui a finalement survécu à son sacrifice…»

Aucune réponse. Simplement un regard froid et méprisant qui voulait en dire beaucoup. Barton savait que ladite personne était aussi entre leurs mains viles et malsaines.

« Date de votre rencontre ? Vous l'avez peut-être en tête ? »

Encore un test. Et encore cette même rengaine. Ce même air curieux et faux. Tout était faux.

« 2015. »

« Ce n'est pas très romantique de connaître si peu précisément la date de votre rencontre. »

Il se retint au dernier moment de se lever de sa chaise pour agripper la femme hypocrite entre ses mains ligotées, auquel cas il pouvait être incertain du futur des personnes qu'il chérissait et à la lucidité de son esprit. Cependant, elle continua d'écrire, sereinement, appliquée, imperturbablement.

« Parlons un peu de lui. Parlons un peu de votre compagnon. »

Ses mains se joignirent, ses doigts s'entremêlèrent et elle dépose ses bras contre le fer de la table, la tête penchée sur le côté pour observer un peu mieux l'Avenger dans les yeux.

« De son nom, Pietro Maximoff. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Vous voulez que je vous parle de Clint Barton ? »

James écartées devant lui. Fausse lassitude. Air dégagé feint. Mèches de cheveux blanches, humides de sueurs placées négligemment contre ses yeux cernés de noirs. Plus jeune à l'accent prononcé.

« Vos impressions sur la personne. Votre relation. Les faiblesses et les atouts de votre couple. »

Même dame. Même voix plate et professionnelle. Même regard superficiel et impénétrable.

« Vous êtes allé chercher loin dites-moi… Rares sont les personnes qui sont au courant. »

Plus habitué aux séances de torture de l'esprit. Plus accoutumé à ces interrogatoires secs et interminables. Il paraît plus détaché, et à l'aise. Il sait que la seule chose qu'il puisse faire, c'est rester insolent contrôlé, paraître maîtrisé et se renseigner sur l'ennemi par la même occasion.

« Nous savons énormément de choses, monsieur Maximoff. »

Haussement d'un de ses sourcils mi-bruns mi-blancs à l'adresse de cette femme qui semble ne pas vouloir en dire plus sur ses petits secrets.

« Vous voulez savoir quoi au final ? » grinça pourtant le jeune homme en haussant les épaules d'un air faussement indifférent et supérieur. « La fréquence de nos relations sexuelles ? Vous voulez aussi peut-être savoir qui est le passif du couple ? Je peux vous dire que mon archer sait parfaitement mener la danse, même si j'aime aussi parfois prendre les devants. Mon pouvoir nous réserve bien des surprises. »

Langue bien trop pendue, mais ayant pour but de percer la coquille froide de l'étrangère au chignon trop parfait. Néanmoins, ce fut un échec, car elle le fixa droit dans les yeux avec le même sourire satisfait et presque maternel, répugnant.

« Toutes informations nous peut être utiles, ne vous fourvoyé pas, monsieur. »

Et elle nota à nouveau, ce qui énerva maintenant grandement Maximoff. Son index tapotait nerveusement sa cuisse, et son talon frappait le sol de manière continue et agitée. Ce fut la coquille du coureur qui commençait à se briser.

« Date de votre rencontre ? » continua-t-elle sans lever les yeux vers lui, paraissant lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur son étrange papier.

Il ne répondit pas. Une première pour lui qui était resté vif et insolent durant tout l'interrogatoire, restant docile mystifié.

« Alors ? Vous avez déjà utilisé toute votre salive ? » l'interrogea à nouveau cette hypocrite tout en haussant ses sourcils fins et noirs cendre, encrés sur une peau blanche et lisse.

Réfléchissant à toute vitesse au comportement à adopter, le cœur battant, il laissa entrevoir son anxiété naissante quant à _leur_ avenir ici.

« 22 avril 2015, » la voix à l'accent semblable au russe s'éleva dans le calme plat de la pièce avec pourtant fermeté.

A nouveau, visiblement comblée par la réponse, elle écrivit avec vigueur, et l'expiration lourde du sokovien se fit entendre, trahissant son irritation naissante. Cette femme. Cette pièce. Cette scène. Comme tout ce qui se déroulait durant cet interrogatoire paraissait anormal. Si différent de ce qu'avait pu vivre le plus jeune.

« Quel est le statut qui vous représente alors tous les deux ? » renchérit-elle de sa voix plate mais élancée et portée, désignant Barton et Maximoff.

« _Fiancé_. Vous croyez qu'elle vient d'où cette bague que vous m'avez volée ? » lâcha l'homme aux cheveux blancs d'un air dédaigneux et insolent.

C'était donc pour cela que Maximoff tripotait nerveusement son auriculaire gauche depuis son arrivée ici. Mais pourtant, ça ne semblait pas être une surprise pour l'étrangère. Rien ne semblait être une surprise pour elle de toute façon, même si le jeune homme crut percevoir à l'aide de son pouvoir un tout petit temps d'arrêt chez cette femme.

« J'aimerais que vous me parliez de votre régime alimentaire. Mais d'abord, fumez-vous ? Buvez-vous ? Vous droguez-vous ? »

A nouveau tout un tas de questions précises sur la vie privée mais aussi quotidienne du sokovien qui plissa les yeux de suspicion. Avec soudain une terreur infime tiraillant le fin fond de son estomac, Maximoff était perdu.

* * *

 _(Peu d'explication, et c'est normal)_

 _Je vous retrouve donc pour un nouveau projet, et j'espère avoir votre attention, et subvenir à vos attentes :)_

 _Pour la date du 22 avril 2015, j'ai pris celle de la sortie du Film Avengers Age of Ultron. La base._

 _Donnez moi votre avis sur ce prologue, sur ce, gros bisous à tous !_


	2. Une pureté malsaine

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 1  
 **Une pureté malsaine**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Une arme contre son dos, Pietro Maximoff fut brutalement poussé à l'intérieur de cette pièce lumineuse et blanche, mais avant qu'il ne puisse se retourner et tenter de percer une bêche entre ses ennemis à l'aide de son pouvoir, la porte blafarde se referma, verrouillée, et il jura tout bas.

Il avait été dépouillé de son gilet chaud, de ses baskets hors prix conçues par Stark, ainsi que de ses mitaines de sport et de sa ceinture. En simple t-shirt moulant tout aussi blanc que la pièce et jean évasé troué, il recula de quelques pas, détaillant le périmètre autour de lui avec la plus grande méfiance.

Cette pièce était à l'exact opposé de celle salle d'interrogatoire sombre et malsaine. Celle-ci était chaude, rayonnante, brillante. Il s'agissait d'une chambre moderne, à tout semblait impeccablement rangé et plié au millimètre près, rien n'était posé là au hasard.

La moquette blanche ne dévoilait aucune imperfection, les murs incolores étaient vierges de toutes décorations, hormis un immonde tableau de l'ère baroque juste au-dessus d'un lit double aux draps immaculés. Pietro s'approcha de cette couche, et passa l'une de ses mains contre la couette chaude afin de vérifier si tout ceci n'était pas le fruit de son imagination.

Il y avait deux tables de nuit ornées d'une simple lampe à l'abat-jour tout aussi blanc que les murs, et les emplacements prévus pour des livres où autres objets personnels étaient vides. Un bureau en bois vernis trônait au fond de la pièce, et Pietro croisa du regard un faux encrier avec deux stylos à bille contenus à l'intérieur ainsi qu'un tas de feuilles blanches au milieu exact de la table. Cette précision et cette maniaque-attitude presque maladive lui glacèrent le sang.

Cependant, la fenêtre derrière le rideau de soie et le bureau en question intrigua le plus jeune qui continua son ascension dans la pièce angélique mitigée. D'une main tremblante, amenant l'autre qui était liée par les menottes, il tira le rideau en agrippant avec affirmation le tissu fin. Et là, son cœur s'arrêta soudain, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

De la neige tombait derrière cette vitre. Un lac gelé était dissimulé derrière de hauts sapins, et le ciel semblait cacher le soleil à travers de lourds nuages blancs et ternes. Pietro sentit en tout son être un vif malaise, pressentant qu'il n'était pas à sa place et que toute cette beauté était fictive.

Ainsi, il plaqua l'une de ses paumes chaudes contre la vitre qui aurait dû être glacée suite à l'épais manteau enneigé derrière. Mais il fut surpris et presque inquiet par l'absence de cette sensation de fraicheur. C'était certes une vitre, mais rien n'indiquait que le paysage derrière était véridique, et c'est ce qui déboussola à nouveau le Maximoff.

Quittant le panorama trop féérique des yeux, il reprit son périple silencieux, étant à peu près sûr qu'il ne découvrirait rien d'autre à rester figé devant cette fenêtre menant à un monde faux. Se dirigeant vers une seconde porte fermée, son regard s'attarda vers un petit mécanisme en fer accroché près de l'interrupteur de la chambre qui ressemblait en tout point à un détecteur. Il s'y approcha avec prudence, et remarqua qu'un petit dessin stéréotypé de menottes était collé contre la petite machine en fer où seul un petit trou lumineux et rougeâtre s'y échappait.

Selon le dessin rapide et professionnel, il suffisait de passer les menottes magnétiques contre le petit laser rouge en question, et la dernière icône annonçait que les bracelets de fer s'ouvriraient tout seul.

Encore un piège ? Peut-être. Mais s'il restait réticent à tout engagement, il n'avancerait pas dans cette histoire anormale et malsaine. Ainsi, non sans une certaine méfiance, il leva ses poignets liés vers le petit détecteur rouge, et un faible cliquetis parvint à ses oreilles. Reculant brutalement ses mains, il remarqua que les menottes venaient de s'ouvrir et tombèrent à ses pieds contre la moquette parfaite.

De plus en plus étrange. Un mécanisme comme ceci alors qu'il était captif ? Il fronça les sourcils, visiblement ahuri par cette atmosphère de bienvenue corrompue et fausse jovialité. Un peu plus et il se serait cru à l'hôtel.

Par acquit de conscience et précaution, il récupéra les menottes, et les détailla rapidement, comme on lui avait appris chez les Avengers pour se renseigner sur l'ennemi. Mais rien ne marquait la ferraille de ces bracelets, pas même un numéro de fabrication ou logo de compagnie quelconque.

Jurant à nouveau, il lança négligemment les menottes sur le lit, et se dirigea à nouveau vers la seconde porte de la pièce, décidé à l'ouvrir et continuer de fouiner même s'il était persuadé de ne rien découvrir d'autre. Il abaissa ainsi la poignée dorée sans difficulté et finalement tout un tas de scénarios sordides lui furent offerts par son esprit méfiant et paranoïaque. Une salle rouge ? Des corps ? Une vision sur le vrai monde extérieur ? Ou une personne l'attendant pour la suite des affaires ?

Mais ça ne fut pas le cas. Une salle de bain tout aussi blanche que la chambre se dévoila à lui. Un lavabo. Une baignoire. Une cabine de douche. Des toilettes. Aucune fenêtre extérieure. Des serviettes blanchâtres. Un petit tapis de douche.

« Ils se foutent de notre gueule, » laissa échapper le garçon à l'accent de la Sokovie.

Il aurait cru au canular si on ne l'avait pas menacé d'aller retrouver sa sœur ou bien les enfants de son compagnon pour leur faire la peau, ou avec une arme contre sa tempe, lui administrant d'étranges produits pour le garder calme durant l'interrogatoire. De plus, qui aurait payé aussi cher pour un bâtiment si prestigieux qu'avait pu parcourir Pietro avec des gardes armés, juste pour une pauvre blague ? Bien qu'il n'ait traversé que de longs couloirs ternes, il avait pris conscience de la taille de cette infrastructure.

Avec cet étrange malaise, il quitta cette pièce et la referma, pour ensuite fermer les yeux péniblement et réfléchir à cette situation improbable. Quelque chose le chiffonnait, et l'effrayait par la même occasion.

Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus car la porte de la chambre fictive s'ouvrit de nouveau à la volée sur deux hommes cagoulés aux grosses lunettes de ski noirs et armés pour y pousser un second corps menotté avant de refermer juste derrière lui sans le moindre regard vers le sokovien ahuri.

Clint Barton manqua ainsi de trébucher contre la moquette tout en jurant, mais au lieu de retourner vers la porte, la tambouriner en attente d'explication, il se figea en croisant le regard de Pietro Maximoff.

« Je suis tout aussi surpris que toi. Ne me poses pas de question, » répliqua derechef l'homme aux cheveux délavés en poussant un long soupir.

« Tes menottes ? » lâcha Clint sans prendre en compte ses dires, ayant directement aperçu les bracelets de métal sur le lit blanc. « Comment as-tu-… ? »

« Avant que tu ne me félicites pour un acte que je n'ai pas accompli, regarde plutôt cette machine. »

D'un air las qui le caractérisait si bien pourtant ponctué d'une certaine détresse infime, le plus jeune désigna du doigt le détecteur grisâtre sur le mur. Avec la même prudence que Pietro, il partit vers la direction indiquée et étudia le mécanisme de cette chose avec un grand sérieux. Cependant, il fut plus rapide pour accepter ce processus, et se débarrassa de ses menottes avec étonnement.

« Y'a que moi qui ai l'impression que quelque chose nous échappe ? » lâcha l'archer des Avengers un brin ironique à l'adresse du plus jeune tout en montrant ses menottes maintenant inutiles.

« T'en fais pas. Soit on se moque de nous. Soit on est dans la merde. _Vraiment_. »

Clint plissa les yeux avec suspicion, voulant en entendre davantage de la part du sokovien qui était toujours de si bon conseil quant aux genres de capture et d'enfermement, ayant été largement accoutumé à ce genre de procédé par le passé.

« Déjà, je vais vous faire visiter, _monsieur_ , si vous voulez bien, » minauda le Maximoff tout en imitant un certain automate que Clint reconnu aussitôt.

Ainsi ils avaient donc été tous les deux entre les mains étranges de cette dame menteuse et fausse ? Puis, Pietro lui montra la chambre dans tous ces recoins en partageant les impressions qu'il avait eues jusque-là. Inutile de dire que Clint fut tout aussi scandalisé que Pietro face à cette hospitalité répugnante et clichée.

Pietro finit par tâter de ses mains le matelas visiblement confortable de ce lit commun, et y laissa tomber tout son corps sans prendre de gants en poussant un long soupir, espérant qu'il puisse mettre cette dame hors de ses gonds en ne respectant pas le rangement et la propreté de cette chambre. Il n'avait que ça à faire.

Mais lorsqu'il entrouvrit les lèvres en se tournant vers Clint pour lui faire part de ses idées et déductions, l'archer l'interrompit en secouant la tête :

« Avant qu'on ne puisse discuter un peu de cette affaire, vérifions si nous sommes sur écoute ou non. Car je suis persuadé que nous le sommes. Malheureusement… »

« Les fils de putes… »

Probablement que le sokovien était tout aussi à bout que Clint dont les nerfs étaient à vif suite à cet interrogatoire ardu qui avait retourné tout son passé et son présent. Ainsi, l'archer fit un signe de tête à son compagnon pour lui intimer de fouiller la pièce, et il ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, utilisant son pouvoir pour être plus productif. Se penchant pour vérifier si quelque chose se cachait sous le lit en satin, Clint finit par se redresser, et passer sa main contre le mur peint, recherchant la moindre imperfection.

« Ça leur servirait à quoi de nous mettre sur écoute… ? » lâcha Pietro qui paraissait déjà vouloir baisser les bras, n'ayant rien trouvé d'intéressant.

« Pourquoi nous ont-ils laissés ensemble dans cette pièce alors ? » répliqua Clint en se penchant pour gratter la moquette dans le coin.

Pietro laissa donc faire Clint et ses mains expertes afin de débusquer des caméras et des micros, étant bien plus entrainé que lui dans ce domaine d'espionnage. Le plus jeune s'était alors assis sur le bord du lit, légèrement penché en arrière, des mains derrière lui pour le soutenir, balayant la pièce de ses yeux nerveux.

Dépité et pourtant soucieux, Clint rejoignit le lit, lançant quelques derniers regards un peu partout autour de lui avant d'énoncer son verdict.

« Je n'en trouve pas. Mais je suis persuadé qu'il y en a. C'est impossible autrement… »

« Alors pourquoi tu ne les trouve pas ? » l'interrogea Pietro en haussant un sourcil, son anxiété toujours visible par son talon qui tapotait nerveusement le sol.

« Si je te demande de foutre le souk dans cette pièce… Ça ne te poserait pas de problème ? » demanda soudain Clint avec un petit sourire en coin.

Pietro se leva derechef, et se massa la nuque pour ensuite faire craquer la jointure de ses doigts.

« C'est ce que je sais faire de mieux ! » s'exclama-t-il en s'élançant à l'aide de son pouvoir.

Les feuilles blanches voltigèrent partout près de Clint entouré d'un filet bleuté, Pietro courant tout autour de lui. Le drap en satin gonfla dans l'air et s'échoua près du bureau qui se séparait de ses tiroirs vides lancés en vrac par Pietro, et les abat-jours des lampes roulèrent aux pieds du tireur.

Puis, essoufflé, main contre le bas de son dos douloureux, Pietro se matérialisa à quelques mètres du plus âgé pour contempler son œuvre. La chambre était sans dessus-dessous, même la salle de bain avait été vidé, et le tapis de douche avait pris place dans un coin de la pièce, tel un objet puni d'une faute qu'il avait commise. Tout avait été déplacé avec _soin_.

« Au moins, s'il y a une quelconque caméra ou un micro, espérons que tu l'aies cassé en foutant le bordel ici… » marmonna Clint en se penchant pour récupérer l'un des stylos à bille pour dévisser le bouchon, et l'examiner avec précision.

« Ça fait du bien de se défouler ! » lâcha Pietro finalement tout en croisant les bras, tentant de paraître flegmatique, dévoilant une fausse lassitude.

Clint se leva, et jeta le stylo au loin, n'ayant rien appris de plus, et il se tourna vers Pietro debout au milieu de la pièce au milieu des feuilles blanches, qui observait avec crainte dissimulée la fenêtre qui au passage, avait été débarrassé de son rideau.

« Pietro, ça va aller. On va se tirer de là rapidement. Comme les autres fois, » lâcha Clint en remarquant sa nervosité.

« On n'a jamais été enfermés. La dernière fois ça a été avec Strucker, » avoua le plus jeune ses mains serrant un peu plus de tissu de son gilet contre ses bras croisés.

De longs et profonds souvenirs lui revinrent en mémoire suite à ses enfermements douloureux même avant Strucker. Il avait vécu des tortures physiques et psychologiques à court terme mais à très fortes doses, bien différents de ce qu'avait pu vivre Clint durant sa vie en tant qu'agent.

« Cette femme elle a aussi fouillé ta vie entière, non ? » reprit Clint en plissant les yeux.

Pietro jeta un regard discret autour de lui, et se racla la gorge.

« T'es sûr qu'on peut en parler, là ? » lui demanda-t-il lui aussi visiblement sur ses gardes.

« De toute manière, s'il ne voulait pas que nous nous parlions, ils nous auront mis dans deux cellules différentes. Si on peut appeler ça une cellule. »

Malgré le désordre occasionné dans la chambre, celle-ci paraissait toujours aussi blanche et d'une pureté malsaine à faire froid dans le dos.

« Tout est fictif, » lâcha alors Pietro en montrant d'un geste de la tête la fenêtre derrière lui. « On dirait qu'ils essaient de brouiller notre esprit. »

Clint récupéra l'une des lampes de chevet en fer, et l'arracha de sa prise pour ensuite retirer son bras en arrière, prêt à la lancer.

« Recule, Pietro, » lui intima-t-il.

Pietro l'obéit, intrigué, mais dès qu'il eut fait quelque pas en arrière sans le lâcher des yeux, la lampe absente de son abat-jour vint percuter la vitre avec force dans un _glang_ sonore. Il n'y allait pas par quatre chemins, et l'archer sauta par-dessus le lit pour observer son travail, passant ses doigts contre la matière lisse et tiède, l'image du paysage tressautant doucement et grésillant faiblement.

« C'est un putain d'écran, » lâcha Pietro d'un air estomaqué, ses bras tombant le long de son corps.

« Et derrière, c'est un mur, » compléta l'archer en plaquant son oreille contre la paroi, tentant de percevoir un infime bruit qui pourrait très bien convenir comme un indice.

Pietro quant à lui se jeta presque contre la porte, et abaissa vivement la poignée dorée afin de peut-être percer une brèche dans cette pièce malpropre derrière son air angélique.

« Cette poignée est décorative, c'est un système de verrouillage automatique à l'intérieur même de la porte, » l'avertit Clint lui aussi de plus en plus consterné par leur cellule si on pouvait l'appeler comme telle.

Jurant tout bas d'une langue étrangère, Pietro lâcha la poignée faible et fine, pour se retourner vivement vers Clint au fond de la pièce.

« C'était quoi toutes ces questions qu'elle nous a posées cette hypocrite ? » s'exclama le jeune homme aux cheveux blancs visiblement à bout. « Tout était si précis… ! On aurait dit qu'elle avait pour but d'écrire ma biographie ! »

« Tu es trop jeune pour avoir une autobiographie. »

« On dirait que ça te fait rire ! »

Lâchant des yeux le bureau vierge de toute supercherie ou marque, Clint porta un regard exaspéré vers le coureur dont la pâleur ne cessait de croître.

« Je réfléchis, Pietro… Cette situation ne me fait pas rire du tout. Cette cinglée connaît pratiquement toute ma vie. _Notre_ vie. Et elle en savait même bien trop avant qu'on lui donne nos détails en plus. »

« Elle t'a posé quoi comme genre de question ? » finit par lui demander Pietro après un moment de silence qui permit au tireur de vérifier si aucun micro n'était inséré dans les pieds du bureau.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

L'unique petite caméra et micro intégré dissimulés derrière un panneau blanc du mur, encastrés dans une fente pas plus grande qu'une petite fourmi, filmaient les deux hommes captifs avec une clarté déconcertante.

Spectateur de leur longue discussion à propos de cet interrogatoire poussé, cette même dame rigide et pourtant doucereuse se retourna vers un homme derrière elle en costume trois pièces, son visage dissimulé dans la pénombre de la pièce de contrôle.

« Le Maximoff perd son sang-froid. Comme vous l'aviez prédit, ses agissements durant le petit interrogatoire n'étaient qu'un masque qu'il s'était donné, » annonça-t-elle clairement, son sourire parfait ayant quitté son visage poudreux et lisse.

« Et Barton ? Il a cherché les caméras n'est-ce pas ? » demanda l'inconnu en s'approchant de l'écran montrant les deux hommes assis sur le lit à même le matelas, le drap étant dans un coin sur le sol.

La jeune femme hocha la tête vivement, détaillant l'homme d'un regard impénétrable.

« Quant aux menottes, aucun insigne ni marque pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons, » reprit-elle en faisant un zoom sur l'une des paires de menottes sur le lit.

« C'est Barton qui a vérifié ? »

« En effet. »

Un léger sourire étrange vint briller dans la pénombre, et les poings de l'homme se serrèrent de façon indescriptible.

« Je le reconnais bien là, » lâcha-t-il simplement en se redressant, quittant l'écran d'ordinateur des yeux.

Deux autres hommes s'approchèrent des deux interlocuteurs, surement pour escorter l'inconnu jusqu'à la sortie. Mais avant de les suivre, il se retourna vers elle, le visage toujours dissimulé par les ombres de la pièce, provenant de divers objets.

« Souvenez-vous. Je les veux lucide et en bonne santé. »

Sa voix était sans appel, et la femme en tailleur impeccable ne perdit pas de temps pour hocher la tête, pourtant absolument pas déconcerté ni nerveuse face à cet homme qui paraissait puissant.

« C'est mon boulot. Vous avez bien fait de me trouver. »

* * *

Oui, beaucoup de description pour poser les bases de l'histoire.

Prochain chapitre : **Une prison d'argent**

Merci à mes nouveaux lecteurs, et anciens, heureuse de vous retrouver sur ce projet qui me tiens énormément à cœur !

Je connais déjà la fin, donc je peux vous prédire environ 13 chapitres.

Gros bisous et à la prochaine :D


	3. Une prison d'argent

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 2  
 **Une prison d'argent**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lorsque Pietro racontait à son tour le tas de questions qu'il avait reçues en pleine figure durant des heures interminables, tout en se plaignant du mal de dos occasionné par l'un des gardes qui l'avait plaqué contre le mur suite à son insolence, la porte de la chambre se déverrouilla bruyamment. Leur regard se dirigea derechef vers la porte, mais ils ne quittèrent pas lit.

Celle-ci s'ouvrit alors sur deux hommes en noir, cagoulés à nouveau, yeux couverts par d'épaisses lunettes teintées, et Clint comprit l'intention de Pietro d'aller courir contre eux pour les renverser et avoir la voie libre. Cependant, il lui attrapa le bras avant qu'il ne puisse bouger, sans lâcher leur ennemi des yeux. Ils étaient armés, qui sait ce qu'ils trouveraient derrière eux. Peut-être étaient-ils plus ? C'était trop dangereux de se lancer peine perdue dans le vent comme ceci.

Pietro comprit le conseil de plus âgé et demeura assis à foudroyer ces deux hommes du regard qui déposèrent au sol des plateaux en fer portant des assiettes garnies et des verres remplis d'eau fraiche. Ainsi, sans même les regarder davantage, leurs tortionnaires quittèrent la salle en refermant derrière eux, non sans garder la poignée de leur arme contre leur paume habile.

« Le repas ? » lâcha Pietro en apparaissant d'un seul coup face aux deux plateaux garnis, se penchant avec curiosité.

Clint quant à lui réfléchissait à ce qu'il avait vu. Deux hommes armés de Kalachnikov, surement possédant des gilets pare-balles sous leurs lourds tissus de vêtements. Il n'avait rencontré du regard aucune clé ou carte magnétique appartenant à l'un d'eux qui aurait permis d'ouvrir la porte.

« Je crois que la porte s'ouvre par commande éloignée… » marmonna Clint en pleine réflexion. « Ça voudrait donc dire qu'il y a une caméra à l'extérieur afin de vérifier qui souhaite entrer dans la pièce. »

Ça compliquait les choses, mais Clint ne put y penser davantage car Pietro venait de prendre l'un des morceaux de pain doré et chaud et le portait à sa bouche.

« Ne mange pas ça ! » s'écria-t-il en accourant vers lui pour lui retirer la brioche dure des mains. « T'es pas bien ou quoi ?! Ils pourraient nous-… »

Pietro leva les yeux au ciel ce qui sembla énerver le tireur, mais rapidement, le coureur se justifia en se baissant pour soupeser l'un des plateaux.

« S'ils veulent nous droguer, ils y arriveront d'une façon ou d'une autre. Par l'eau que nous allons finir par boire dans le robinet par exemple. Il aurait pu aussi le faire dix fois avec l'une de leurs seringues durant l' _entretien_. Alors mange. »

Pietro se dirigea alors d'un pas nonchalant vers le lit avec son plateau attitré devant le regard médusé de Clint debout au milieu de la pièce avec le morceau de pain. L'odeur de la mie chaude parvint à ses narines et son ventre gargouilla violemment. Il n'avait rien mangé depuis des heures maintenant, et son poing se referma vivement contre l'objet de sa convoitise. En un sens, Pietro avait raison, mais ceci le terrifiait vraiment. Il ne rêvait pas, c'était un ragout d'agneau qui se trouvait dans leur assiette ?

« Je fais le cobaye si tu veux, car j'ai trop faim pour attendre et voir si tu meurs, » lâcha Pietro en s'installant en tailleur face à son plateau, s'armant de fourchette et couteau. « Montrons à cette pute qu'elle ne nous fait pas flipper avec leurs airs bien trop louches. »

 _Cette pute peut surement t'entendre_ , pensa amèrement Clint qui détestait se sentir épier de la sorte. Puis, avec résignation, Clint réceptionna son plateau, la délicieuse odeur de nourriture tiraillant son estomac vide.

« Tu vois, on a même le droit à un tête-à-tête. Romantique… » marmonna Pietro entre deux bouchées succulentes lorsque Clint se plaça face à lui sur le lit.

« C'est le tête-à-tête le plus glauque auquel j'ai jamais participé… »

Clint engloutit alors son verre d'eau, ayant parlé durant des heures, et contenu sa colère sourde au plus profond de lui.

« Boire ou mourir. »

Clint qui allait entamer le plat principal d'un ailleurs, se figea sous la voix froide à l'accent prononcé du plus jeune, et leva un regard interrogateur à son égard.

« Ça paraît simple, non ? » continua Pietro en haussant les épaules, lâchant ses couverts qui claquèrent contre la porcelaine de l'assiette déjà vide. « Mais finalement, ça ne l'est pas. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Tu me sembles trop philosophique pour être le Pietro Maximoff que je connais. Que t'ont-ils fait ? »

Pourtant, Clint ne paraissait pas paniqué par les dires du coureur, mais plutôt éreinté et agacé par ce qui leur arrivait. Pietro récupéra le pain qu'avait posé Clint dans son plateau, et il reprit tout en gardant son regard fixé vers le bas.

« Chez Strucker, on avait deux choix. Soit en pouvait mourir de soif dans un coin sombre de notre cellule, ce qui, finalement était impossible puisque chaque humain ne peut pas se retenir éternellement face à un verre d'eau… Ou on pouvait décider de boire l' _eau_. Cette eau qui contenait tout un tas de drogue et je ne sais quoi. Un truc infâme qui te retournait le cerveau. Le pire, c'est qu'on le savait. Mais on buvait cette eau, car sinon, on se mourrait. Cercle vicieux. Pas besoin de venir dans la cellule, nous neutraliser et nous injecté tout un tas de poisons. On était fait comme des rats. Pas un de nos besoins primaires. »

Durant ce monologue, Pietro n'avait pas osé lever les yeux vers le plus âgé qui le fixait avec inquiétude et chagrin. A nouveau, lorsque Pietro lui parlait de son dur passé, le comportement distant et froid et Clint laissaient place à une compassion et douceur maladroite.

« Je sais pas ce que ces connards veulent nous faire, » lâcha Pietro en fermant les yeux péniblement surement pour effacer de durs souvenirs. « Je n'arrive pas à comprendre leur manière de fonctionner. C'est différent de l'Hydra… »

« Ce n'est pas si mal alors… » tenta Clint dont l'appétit disparaissait petit à petit.

« Et si jamais c'était pire ? »

Cette fois-ci, le regard du coureur se planta dans celui de l'archer. Un regard qui se voulait contenu et maître de ses émotions, mais Clint percevait distinctement le très léger frémissement des pupilles bleutées du sokovien, trahissant son angoisse, il le connaissait si bien.

« Non. Crois-moi, j'aurais déjà agi avant que tu ne puisses te sentir aussi mal qu'avec Strucker ou je ne sais qui d'autres. On va se tirer d'ici, et Stark les enverra tous en taule après un interrogatoire tout aussi pousser que le nôtre. »

« Toujours de belles paroles, Barton… »

« Toujours aussi pessimiste. »

« Non, je n'ai jamais dit que je n'aimais pas tes paroles. Elles me plaisent. Elles me donnent de l'espoir. »

Un léger sourire vint éclairer le visage pâle et soucieux du plus jeune, réchauffant le cœur du plus âgé. Puis, le regard de Clint vint rencontrer la fausse vitre dont l'écran du panorama grésillait toujours autant. Le ciel du paysage avait pris une teinte terne, et la nuit commençait à y tomber à travers les flocons fictifs de cette clarté impure. Peut-être que cela désignait réellement la nuit qui arrivait derrière les murs de ce bâtiment étrange.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

La dame au chignon parfait décrocha le téléphone après la première sonnerie de celui-ci, et détacha son regard de l'ordinateur, faisant pivoter son siège dans air presque flegmatique.

« Et si vous décidiez d'appeler une fois par jour seulement ? Je pense que ça serait plus productif. Pour chacun de nous, » scinda la voix presque sévère de la jeune femme.

Un silence. L'index de la femme tapota vivement le rebord de la table de contrôle.

« _Il me faut des nouvelles. Il faut que je sache. Il faut que ça avance. Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre._ »

La voix forte de l'homme anciennement positionné dans cette salle vêtit de son costard parfait était de nouveau présent. N'ayant aucune réponse de son interlocutrice occupée à fixer ses deux souris humaines à travers l'écran, l'homme reprit avec vigueur :

« _Leur comportement est-il normal ?_ »

« Tout à fait. Pour ce qui est en lien avec leur passé, oui. »

Réponse claire, nette et précise. Mais ceci ne sembla pas plaire à l'inconnu non étranger à la jeune femme dont la respiration paraissait sifflante.

« _Et leur relation ?_ » continua-t-il au bout d'un moment de pure réflexion.

« Pour le moment, il n'y a pas eu d'échange entre eux qui s'éloignait de l'amitié. Mais ça ne saurait durer. Ils m'ont assuré tous deux être fiancés. »

La cuillère mélangea avec douceur le café entre les doigts de la dame froide, et il lui sembla que l'homme jurait quelque chose tout bas.

« _Je vous rappellerais demain. Faites en sorte que votre travail porte ses fruits._ »

« Je m'y engage. »

Puis elle raccrocha peut-être un peu prestement, et elle porta la tasse à ses lèvres, augmentant de sa main libre le son du calibreur afin d'entendre clairement les paroles échangées entre Barton et Maximoff.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Les plateaux étaient vides de nourriture, et l'une des assiettes était en morceaux contre la porte, Pietro Maximoff ayant décidé de l'utiliser tel un frisbee pour enrager la _gente dame_ selon ses propres mots. Clint avait quant à lui à nouveau fouiller la pièce de fond en comble, et avait même trouvé une horloge derrière la porte de la salle de bain qui indiquait la tardivité de la journée.

En pénétrant dans la chambre, il remarqua que Pietro s'était allongé sur le lit, le drap enroulé autour de son corps pour contenir le maximum de chaleur, ne portant qu'un simple t-shirt manches courtes, ayant été dépouillé de son gilet et son sweat.

Peut-être était-il temps de dormir ? Mais Clint était réticent à cette idée. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait leur arriver cette nuit ? Loin de lui l'envie de se réveiller attacher à une table d'examen. Cependant, que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ? La porte était définitivement bien verrouillée, et aucun objet tranchant ne se trouvait dans la salle hormis les couteaux ronds sur les plateaux.

« Est-ce normal de se sentir presque comme des rois… » marmonna Pietro en récupérant l'un des oreillers blancs au pied du lit tout en restant allongé sur le ventre.

« Absolument pas. »

« Quoi ? Tu veux monter la garde ? » reprit le plus jeune en voyant Clint se tenir debout, bras croisés, face à leur seule porte de sortie.

« Je vais rester éveiller… »

« Viens alors au moins sur le lit. »

Après un ultime regard douteux à l'égard de la porte de la chambre fermée à double tour, Clint accepta la demande du plus jeune, et s'assit sur le matelas confortable, remontant l'un des coussins contre le mur pour prendre appui contre celui-ci, le visage grave, tandis que Pietro, en boule, l'observait en silence de ses yeux fatigués. Clint atteint ensuite l'interrupteur situé à quelques centimètres de son crâne afin de plonger la pièce dans une semi-pénombre, cherchant du regard un quelconque laser rouge qui pourrait trahir une éventuelle caméra.

« Laisse comme ça… » marmonna Pietro en fermant les yeux, son corps seulement éclairé par des néons bleus au-dessus de la fausse fenêtre. « C'est reposant… »

Dans les yeux de l'archer fixés sur le coureur, les néons brillaient aussi dans une semi-sérénité. Pietro était épuisé, c'était un fait.

« Il faut qu'on ouvre l'œil sur les agissements de ces hommes en cagoule, » lâcha finalement Clint qui ne pouvait se résoudre à dormir si autant de pénombre floutait la réalité de cette histoire.

Un faible « hum, » s'échappa du fond de la gorge du plus jeune dont certaines mèches de ses cheveux cachaient dorénavant ses yeux clos et cernés de noirs. L'obscurcissement de la pièce avait eu raison de lui, et l'endormait petit à petit, de son côté, Clint se sentait tout aussi fatigué, son esprit s'envolant ailleurs par moments pendant quelques millisecondes.

« Récapitulons… » souffla soudain Clint après un soupir tout en tirant son oreiller contre le matelas, proche de celui contre lequel le visage de Pietro était écrasé. « Depuis le tout début. Avant cet interrogatoire. »

Clint avait besoin de l'aide de Pietro, c'était irréfutable, il ne pourrait pas faire la lumière sur cette histoire tout seul. Il avait besoin d'un autre esprit humain qui lui assurerait qu'il ne devenait pas fou.

« On était dans une chambre je crois… » marmonna Pietro en entrouvrant les yeux péniblement pour croiser le regard sérieux de Clint allongé face à lui hors du drap. « Hôpital je crois. Une mission surement. »

« Surement, » acquiesça Clint en laissant le plus jeune continuer, ayant besoin de sa vision des choses.

« Je m'en souviens plus trop. On a dû se faire attraper durant la mission. Moment d'inattention peut-être. »

« Ils nous ont drogués pour nous transporter ici. Normal si l'on ne se souvient pas de tout… »

Ainsi, tout comme Clint, Pietro semblait avoir du mal à se souvenir de la manière dont ils avaient été transportés jusqu'ici. Même leur mission restait encore floue, et c'est ce qui gênait particulièrement l'archer.

« Je crois que Stark râlait. Comme d'habitude, » renchérit Pietro avec un semblant de sourire moqueur.

« Je crois plutôt me souvenir qu'il était en colère. Mais contre quoi ? Telle est la question. »

C'était plutôt embêtant. Clint avait besoin de bien plus d'informations pour faire le tri, et poser une hypothèse plausible.

« Peut-être que nous ne sommes pas les seuls, » reprit Clint en se redressant toujours sur ses gardes. « Peut-être que Stark, ou même Nat' sont ici, quelque part. »

Il tenta de s'extirper du lit afin de reprendre ses recherches, mais aussi rapidement que son pouvoir pouvait le pousser, Pietro attrapa son poignet avant qu'il n'ait pu se lever et quitter le matelas moelleux. Les yeux interrogateurs du plus âgé croisèrent le regard éreinté de Pietro toujours contre l'oreiller d'une blancheur impeccable, faisant contraste avec ses cheveux délavés pas si blanc que cela finalement.

« Reste, » lui demanda Pietro sans lâcher le poignet nu de l'archer. « Surement que plus tard nous ne pourrions plus profiter de la chance que l'on a d'être dans la même pièce. Nous sommes enfermés ici. Profite du sommeil. C'est rare le sommeil réel dans ce genre de situation. »

Et Pietro s'y connaissait bien dans le domaine. Résigné, mais surtout, conquis par ce lit accueillant son fiancé visiblement dans une faible posture, Clint s'allongea à nouveau à ses côtés, tira sur le drap pour qu'il vienne caresser sa peau et le protéger du froid, puis vint attirer le corps du plus jeune contre lui.

Le souffle du chaud de Pietro contre sa clavicule, et ses bras forts qui entouraient son corps en réponse à cette étreinte, l'archer sentit une source apaisement détendre tous ses muscles et son esprit à l'affut. Le menton de l'archer se déposa avec douceur contre le crâne de Pietro, et ses yeux se fermèrent. Leurs mains vinrent alors se rencontrer dans le silence de la pièce, et ils y emmêlèrent leurs doigts.

« La bague… ? » murmura soudain Clint en remarquant l'absence d'un anneau argenté autour de l'annulaire gauche de Pietro.

« Ces enflures l'ont gardée, » répondit Pietro d'une voix éteinte, semblant proche des bras de Morphée.

« De toute manière, ce n'était que superficiel. Le vrai lien n'est pas là. »

« J'aimais cette bague. »

Après cette ultime phrase ponctuée d'une certaine tristesse que l'archer ne manqua pas, la main libre de Clint rencontra avec douceur le crâne du plus jeune pour lui apporter tout son réconfort, et pressentir sa chaleur. Pourtant sur ses gardes, Clint finit par fermer les yeux, ne dormant que d'une oreille, malgré lui, la peur au ventre. Cette atmosphère malsaine qui entourait leur bulle intime et pure allait finir par la fissurer, et la briser. Clint le pressentait.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Ayant été persuadé qu'allumer la caméra infrarouge pour les percevoir dans le noir était inutile, la jeune femme aux allures angéliques écoutait seulement leur conversation, quittant l'écran des yeux qui dévoilait deux ombres noires l'une contre l'autre.

« La bague ? » demanda soudain l'un des hommes encagoulé debout près d'elle, les bras chargés de vêtement pliés à la perfection, chaussures de sport au sommet de la pile.

« Oui. La bague, » répéta-t-elle en repoussant sa tasse de café maintenant vide au bout de son bureau.

Un silence lourd vint rencontrer la salle, les deux hommes captifs s'étant surement endormis. Puis, après quelques minutes d'attente, elle fit reculer sa chaise de bureau, et se leva, récupérant au passage une sacoche en cuir déposée contre le pied de la table.

« Je vous laisse les surveiller. Si jamais ils discutent à nouveau ou se lèvent, vous me donnerez aux aurores les fragments importants de la vidéo, » leur ordonna-t-elle sans le moindre regard vers ses hommes de main.

Il y eut trois hochements de tête, par les deux hommes cagoulés, et une troisième personne au fond de la pièce assise devant un autre ordinateur empli de graphiques et chiffres, elle aussi ayant le visage dissimulé, mais était plus élancée, plus féminine que les deux autres. Ainsi, la femme en tailleur quitta la pièce, le bruit de ses talons résonnant jusqu'au bout du couloir malgré la porte refermée juste derrière elle.

L'homme libre de ses mouvements s'installa devant l'ordinateur avec neutralité, et croisa les bras contre le bureau, semblant ne pas quitter des yeux l'écran à travers ses verres teintés.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Pas de neige à l'horizon, ni de nuages lourds qui cracheraient leur eau au-dessus de notre tête. Seulement un soleil magnifique qui semblait se coucher au loin, reflétant sa lumière orangée sur l'herbe verte et fraiche de la plaine dans laquelle je me trouvais. Qu'est-ce que je foutais là, d'ailleurs ?_

 _Un arbre attira mon attention. Le seul arbre du paysage, à vrai dire. Un arbre haut et feuillu, possédant de nombreuses branches solides, permettant de maintenir fermement la balançoire aux cordes beiges._

 _« Wanda ! » appelais-je de ma position, apercevant ma petite sœur se balancer doucement sur l'unique balançoire._

 _Au son de ma voix étrangement enrouée, ses talons s'enfoncèrent dans le sol meuble, ses pieds dérapant dans le sable, permettant à la balançoire de se stabiliser. Ainsi, une fois qu'elle fut immobilisée, elle leva son regard vers moi, et je pus ainsi apercevoir ses yeux étrangement ternes._

 _« Il faut y aller, Wanda, » lui lançais-je sans oser bouger._

 _Il fallait qu'on l'on quitte cet endroit. Je n'aimais pas cette atmosphère. Tout me semblait oppressant et froid même avec le soleil orangé au loin. Malgré la distance qui nous séparait, je pus tout à fait distinguer les mains de ma sœur enserrer plus fermement la corde tendue, et elle me quitta des yeux pour fixer ses pieds._

 _« Je ne peux pas. Je suis coincée, » répondit la voix faible de ma sœur._

 _Coincée ? Comment pouvait-elle l'être ? De plus en plus intrigué par son comportement, je me dirigeais vers elle, suivant la direction du vent qui fouettait tout mon corps._

 _« NON ! Ne t'approche pas ! » s'exclama-t-elle soudain en levant une main devant elle vers ma direction, comme pour se protéger de moi._

 _Je me figeais, le cœur battant, à la recherche du malaise qui semblait atterrer et écraser ma très chère sœur._

 _« Non ! Pietro, écoute-moi, » reprit-elle en agrippant à nouveau les cordes de la balançoire, sans jeter le moindre regard vers moi. « Laisse couler. Ne cherche pas. Ne cherche pas l'extérieur. »_

 _Elle semblait mortifiée, penchée en avant, ses genoux fermement plaqués l'un contre l'autre. Qu'est-ce qu'elle me racontait là ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas venir ? Je ne peux pas partir sans elle. Jamais._

 _Mais avant que je ne puisse appeler son prénom, tout ce qui se trouvait autour de moi disparut derrière un lourd rideau noir, comme si quelqu'un venait d'éteindre la lumière à l'aide d'un interrupteur. Et une lumière vive vint doucement brûler la rétine de mes yeux._

* * *

 _Bien étrange rêve... Tout finira par s'éclairer !_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ **Le monde extérieur**

 _Merci pour vos jolis messages, gros bisous !_


	4. Le monde extérieur

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 3  
 **Le monde extérieur**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lorsque Pietro ouvrit péniblement les yeux, il remarqua que son corps était enchevêtré dans le drap blanc, et que son oreiller n'était plus sous son crâne, surement éjecté durant son sommeil qui avait été visiblement agité. Puis, il remarqua ensuite en clignant plusieurs fois des yeux que Clint se trouvait assis sur le lit, dos à lui, un bras en arrière comme pour le protéger de quelque chose. Il semblait fixer avec insistance une présence devant lui, et Pietro se redressa derechef, voulant connaître la raison de la tension qui régnait dans la chambre blanchâtre.

Clint Barton fixait avec appréhension et dégout perceptible les deux hommes dissimulés derrière leurs épais tissus qui se trouvaient à la porte de la chambre. Leur arrivée ici avait surement dû réveiller l'archer –s'il s'était préalablement endormi bien sûr- et s'était redressé pour faire rempart entre leurs ennemis et Pietro en cas de danger.

Ni Pietro, ni Clint ne dirent la moindre parole, observant les individus toujours armés déposer devant la porte de la chambre deux piles de vêtements et deux paires de chaussures. Clint les détaillait des yeux, cherchant une faille, une faiblesse, ou quelque chose qui aurait pu lui échapper pour la prochaine fois, ou la seconde altercation. Mais pas la peine d'être intelligent pour comprendre qu'ils étaient en infériorité désobligeante face à eux, étant armés, et surement bien plus nombreux à l'extérieur.

Puis, les inconnus masqués quittèrent la chambre sans un mot, et celle-ci se verrouilla à nouveau. Pietro dont le souffle s'était bloqué dans le fond de sa gorge remonta jusqu'à ses lèvres et il soupira de soulagement tout en tirant sur les draps pour s'y dépêtrer tandis que Clint s'était immédiatement levé pour s'approcher des biens matériels apportés par leurs ennemis.

« Ce sont nos vêtements, » lâcha Clint en attrapant avec précaution son gilet et sa veste en cuir.

« Ça aurait été trop beau qu'ils nous rendent ton arc… » maugréa Pietro en quittant lui aussi le matelas, se grattant la tête avec lassitude.

« Mais tu as tes chaussures. »

Clint lui lança ses baskets et Pietro les rattrapa au dernier moment, ses réflexes encore au point mort suite au sommeil long et lourd qu'il avait eu durant la nuit. Un léger sourire satisfait se dessina contre ses lèvres lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il s'agissait en effet de ses chaussures de sport. L'archer quant à lui récupéra l'une de ses bottes en cuir pour la retourner, et inspecter la semelle avec suspicion.

« Tu crois qu'ils y ont mis des micros ? » se hasarda Pietro en s'asseyant sur le lit pour enfiler ses chaussures favorites qui avaient même été nettoyées.

« J'en sais rien. C'est juste trop louche. Trop beau, » répondit-il en grattant la semelle du bout de son ongle.

« Ils ont peut être simplement vérifié s'il n'y avait pas de capteur ou micro, Stark intègre souvent ce genre de truc dans nos tenues… »

Il n'avait pas tort, mais Clint préféra rester sur ses gardes, et enfila pourtant son gilet après avoir palpé le tissu à la recherche d'une imperfection qui trahirait l'ennemi. Mais rien. Il préféra partir sur la supposition qu'ils étaient toujours écoutés et suivis.

« Au fait, j'ai fait un rêve vraiment étrange… » reprit Pietro en récupérant son gilet noir et bleu pour l'enfiler et se protéger de la petite brise fraiche de la chambre en pagaille.

« Je sais. Je t'ai senti gigoter. Mais comme tu m'engueules en général dès que je te réveille, j'ai préféré laisser couler. »

Une fois habillé, Clint fouilla dans ses poches tandis que Pietro paraissait réfléchir à son rêve bien étrange, qui avait pourtant presque paru réel. Mais finalement, il trouva cela ridicule, et préféra l'ignorer.

« De quoi as-tu donc rêvé ? » l'interrogea tout de même Clint en reposant enfin son regard vers le plus jeune.

« Aucune importance. Nous avons plus grave sur les bras. »

Clint n'insista donc pas, et jeta un coup d'œil vers la fenêtre derrière Pietro qui dévoilait toujours un paysage idyllique enneigé et parfait. Le soleil brillait à travers les nuages et éclairait la pièce, rendant inutiles les néons bleutés, surement était-ce le matin.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait si cette dame nous demande encore des informations… Genre, sur les Avengers ? Leur planque, et leurs faiblesses ? » demanda soudain Pietro son regard balayant le sol parsemé de feuilles déchirées, froissées, blanches.

Une question qui taraudait aussi Clint depuis un petit moment déjà. Manifestement, cette femme avait l'adresse précise de Laura et de ses enfants. Mais aussi beaucoup d'autres informations trop précieuses qui pourraient être retenues et utilisées contre eux s'ils ne suivaient pas les ordres donnés.

« Si ce sont des questions afin de nous nuire, tu mens. »

Pietro hocha la tête, conscient que lui aussi avait été en proie aux chantages face à cette femme qui lui assurait qu'elle laisserait sa sœur tranquille s'il n'omettait pas de riposte, et il ne savait pas de quoi cette femme était capable. Mais ce qui effrayait les deux Avengers, c'était que leurs ennemis avaient énormément de moyen de pression, et des bien conséquent.

« Pietro, je te demande une chose. Ne cours pas. Pas tout de suite, » lui lança Clint avec un air grave et on ne peut plus sérieux.

« Courir ? A l'extérieur ? »

Soudain, Pietro se figea à ses propres mots, mais Clint continua tout en croisant les bras.

« S'ils ouvrent à nouveau la porte, ne cours pas. On ne sait toujours pas où nous sommes, ni ce que tu rencontreras au bout. »

Mais Pietro semblait éteint, le regard fixé vers le sol, les sourcils froncés. Ses propres paroles lui avaient remémoré à nouveau l'étrange rêve qui avait inclu sa sœur.

« Pietro ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » l'interrogea Clint conscient du changement de son comportement.

Mais avant que Pietro ne puisse lui répondre, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, sur trois personnes encagoulées. _Mauvais, il y en avait un de plus,_ pensa sinistrement l'archer de l'équipe qui espérait que Pietro suive ses instructions et qu'il ne tente rien contre eux. Ou du moins pas tout de suite.

« Suivez-nous. Si vous n'opposez pas de résistance, nous ne vous menotterons pas, » fit soudain la voix grave de la première personne à pénétrer dans la chambre, leur faisant signe de le suivre à l'aide de son arme.

Clint jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Pietro visiblement de nouveau anxieux face à ce qu'ils pourraient leur faire par la suite. Clint aurait voulu lui dire que tout allait bien se passer, qu'aucun système n'était infaillible, et qu'ils trouveraient un moyen de s'échapper ou de contacter les Avengers.

Mais il ne put ouvrir la bouche car l'un des hommes s'était dirigé vers lui pour le tirer en avant hors de la chambre, et le faire traverser cet immense couloir sans fenêtre, au carrelage bleu, et aux murs sombres, Pietro juste derrière lui. Le canon de l'arme plaquée contre la nuque de Clint l'avisa de faire le moindre geste à leur encontre, et ce fut surement de même pour Pietro.

Alors, la seule chose que puisse faire Clint, ce fut d'observer tout ce qui l'entourait, cherchant la fameuse faille dans leur système, cherchant des yeux leur moyen de sortie. Il y avait d'autres portes blanches comme la leur, peut-être y avait-il d'autres personnes. D'autres Avengers ? Mais ce couloir était long, et effrayant, pour ensuite atteindre un ascenseur possédant deux portes coulissantes suite à sa grandeur, le même qu'il avait dû utiliser pour descendre dans ce trou hier encore.

Les portes de l'ascenseur se fermèrent juste derrière eux, Clint et Pietro debout face à celle-ci, trois personnes hautement armées juste derrière eux. Un silence profond vint les englober et Clint tenta un regard vers Pietro qui fixait la porte, les lèvres entrouvertes, la respiration saccadée. Inutile de dire que Pietro était anxieux, et même terrifié. Rien de tout ce qui les entourait ne paraissait réel après tout, trop de questions sans réponse s'offraient à eux et les ensevelissaient.

« Avancez, » ordonna l'homme en enfonçant cette fois-ci le canon de son arme contre le dos du plus âgé.

Clint fut contraint de quitter l'ascenseur dont les portes s'ouvrirent doucement, en premier, le cœur battant. Où allaient-ils ? Une salle d'expérience ? De torture ? Mais Clint aperçut soudainement que Pietro ne prenait pas le même chemin que lui lors de leur arrivée à un embranchement de ce couloir toujours interminable et terne. Deux des individus l'entrainaient à gauche, tandis que Clint se vit pousser à droite.

Le regard presque paniqué que lui lança Pietro en quelques secondes serra douloureusement le corps de l'archer qui ne pouvait pas lui venir en aide. Tenter de mettre au sol l'homme juste derrière lui était possible, mais les deux autres ne perdront pas de temps à rappliquer et quelqu'un pourrait être blessé, de plus, où fuir ?

La mâchoire serrée dans une colère qui revint au galop chez Clint Barton, il fut poussé à l'intérieur d'une petite salle similaire à la pièce sombre qu'il avait partagé avec cette femme étrange durant l'interrogatoire. Hormis le fait qu'il était maintenant seul une fois que l'homme eut refermé la porte derrière lui. Il serra les poings, et contempla la salle d'un regard noir, ayant envie de frapper quelque chose.

Savoir que Pietro était emmené quelque part d'autre par des gens bien trop étranges et malsains le révulsait. Il imaginait le pire comme toujours, mais espérait vraiment se tromper, et une fois qu'il eut pris une longue inspiration ayant pour but de le calme, il détailla la pièce. Les murs étaient noirs, et laissaient deviner par endroits qu'il s'agissait de fenêtres aux vitres teintées et qu'il était surement observé à ce moment même. Effrayant.

Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine, et il remarqua du coin des yeux une autre caméra de surveillance en hauteur dans un coin sur le plafond. Au fond de la salle se trouvait une table en fer, avec, cette fois-ci une unique chaise, et non deux, ainsi qu'une feuille blanche et un crayon. Clint se dirigea vivement vers la table, et donna un brusque coup de pied contre la chaise pour la pousser à droite, les pieds de celle-ci grinçant contre le sol en glissant à quelques mètres de lui, tanguant vivement avant de se stabiliser.

Puis, la colère toujours ancrée dans son esprit, Clint plaqua ses mains vivement contre la table, ses ongles griffant presque le fer de celle-ci. Ils allaient le rendre fou avec toutes ces questions qui tournaient dans son esprit et affaiblissaient son jugement déjà bancal. Mais sa colère rampante se liquéfia soudain lorsque les yeux de Clint croisèrent la feuille blanche qui n'était pas vierge.

Une petite phrase était écrite en haut de celle-ci, d'un rouge sombre, c'était une écriture parfaite et raffinée encrée sur le papier granuleux. Il s'agissait une simple question, comme les examens de philosophie ou d'histoire de l'art, contraignant des milliers d'étudiants à se pencher là-dessus et réfléchir pendant des heures.

 _Comment voyez-vous le monde extérieur ?_

Une simple question qui prit l'archer au dépourvu. Quel était ce test à nouveau ? Le crayon au côté de la feuille incitait le candidat à répondre, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Clint jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers les fenêtres visiblement noires et dissimulant quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. L'extérieur ? Derrière cette fenêtre ? Comment voyaient-ils ses opposants ? Ses bourreaux ? Encore un jeu stupide à vous faire retourner le cerveau, et Clint déchira la feuille entre ses deux mains, la roulant en boule et la lança dans un coin de la pièce en jurant.

« Vous croyez que vous pouvez jouer avec nous comme ceci ?! » s'écria Clint à l'adresse de la caméra, les poings serrés dans la colère. « Eh bien je ne joue pas ! »

Se sentant épié et étudié, Clint comprit la notion de « souris » qu'avait utilisée la dame au tailleur, et ça ne fit que faire croître son irritation. Il allait définitivement perdre la boule avec ces imbéciles. Mais qui étaient-ils bon sang ?

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Pietro crut rêver lorsqu'on l'enferma à nouveau dans cette salle sombre et froide, et qu'il fit face à cette même femme appliquée et trop élégante, debout près de la fameuse table. Les deux même hommes baraqués et puissants attendaient dans un coin, et Pietro comprit rapidement qu'il était inutile de résister, il pouvait bien tous les assommer mais il se retrouverait enfermé dans cette pièce, et qui sait qui viendrait en renfort ?

« Bonjour monsieur Maximoff, » s'enquit la jeune femme en tirant une chaise face à elle.

Ne répondant pas, le souffle court, Pietro resta figé devant la porte, lançant un regard dédaigneux vers son inquisitrice. Loin de lui l'envie de se faire à nouveau questionner par cette hypocrite.

« Prenez place, je n'ai pas que vous à m'occuper, » fit-elle en regagnant sa place, déposant son calepin contre le bord de la table.

Pietro remarqua qu'elle avait détaché ses cheveux, dévoilant de longues mèches fines et lissées à la perfection, sa frange coupée au-dessus de ses sourcils fins lui donnant un air sévère. Lointaine. Le cœur du plus jeune se mit à battre plus fort contre sa poitrine, et sa gorge se serra, la peur tenaillant ses entrailles. La peur. Non, il devait y faire face. Ne rien trahir. Ne rien dévoiler à l'ennemi.

Puis, il se dirigea vers la chaise libre, voyant du coin des yeux que les deux hommes froids et baraqués étaient à deux doigts de l'agripper pour le plaquer contre cette chaise, et loin de lui l'envie de récupérer des menottes bien trop serrer.

« Vous avez changé de coiffure, » lâcha Pietro d'un air nonchalant. « Attention de ne pas faire trop de folie. Votre patron pourrait vous confondre avec l'une de ses véritables femmes à l'extérieur, qui ont un tant soit peu d'humanité. »

Pietro tenta un air dégagé, croisant les bras contre son torse, tendant les jambes devant lui, un regard sombre planté dans celui de la femme qui semblait comme à chaque fois, ne rien ressentir.

« Je suis mon propre patron. »

A nouveau cette voix vide et pourtant ponctuée d'hypocrisie à faire vomir. Néanmoins, Pietro garda dans un coin de sa tête le fait que cette femme –si elle ne mentait pas- était en haut de la hiérarchie.

« Aujourd'hui, ça sera plus court, je vous assure, » continua-t-elle en croisant les jambes, ses cheveux mi-longs retombant doucement devant sa poitrine.

« Vous êtes trop aimable. C'est écœurant. »

« Je n'ai pas envie d'abimer mes sujets. »

 _Sujets_ ? Encore une fois, il en prit note. Mais son esprit était à nouveau focalisé sur le comportement anormal de cette femme à son égard. Pourquoi autant de choses fausses les entouraient tous ? Quel était leur stratagème ? Leur but ? Inconsciemment, les poings de Pietro se serrèrent, mais il ne baissa pas son regard.

« Nous allons commencer par une petite question. »

Telle une automate, elle fixait sa feuille, son crayon grattant la feuille avec maîtrise et rigidité.

« Quelle surprise… » railla Pietro en fronçant les sourcils.

Le silence tomba à nouveau. Lourd et pesant. Clint avait raison, Pietro se sentait épié, partout. Tous ses gestes étaient détaillés et enregistrés, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Puis, la mine quitta le papier, et le regard indescriptible et lointain se planta dans les yeux bleus et presque tremblants du sokovien. Son souffle devint plus saccadé. Le doute l'imprégna. L'incertitude. La peur.

« Est-ce que vous aimez votre vie ? »

La question fut lâché toute seule, et percuta Pietro de plein fouet, ne s'attendant pas à ce genre de chose, si bien qu'il resta immobile, incapable de comprendre l'état d'esprit de cette femme et de toute cette organisation ombrageuse.

« Peut-être dois-je vous répéter la question ? »

Pourquoi était-elle toujours si calme, proche, mais lointaine à la fois ? Pourquoi si impassible et pourquoi ne sourcillait-elle pas ? Son cœur battait toujours plus vite. Peur. Angoisse. Crainte.

« Pourquoi ce genre de question ? » lâcha finalement Pietro avec contenance, ses ongles arrachant pratiquement la peau de ses doigts. « Pourquoi cet interrogatoire ? Voilà mes questions. »

« Je ne suis pas disposé à vous les dire. »

Réponse froide. Directe. Tel un répondeur. Une voix automatique comme ces femmes dans les PUB avec leur voix polie, parfaite et insensible.

« Qu'est-ce que vous cherchez à la fin ? Et cette putain de chambre ? Ces interrogations n'ayant ni queue ni tête… ?! »

A nouveau, c'est Pietro qui perdait. C'était le premier à craquer face à ces inepties et à cette atmosphère tendue. Il aurait tant aimé avoir des réponses, et comprendre ce que ces gens attendaient de lui. L'attente et l'incertitude étaient de vraies tortures psychologiques.

« C'est mon boulot, » reprit-elle plus froidement, mais ne se dépêtrant pourtant pas de son sourire étrange. « Vous m'appartenez pour le moment. Suivez les instructions et tout se passera bien. »

Aucune menotte ne pouvait empêcher le Maximoff de se jeter sur elle. La dame ne verrait rien venir de toute manière, et Pietro lui ferait ravaler ses paroles. Il dût s'y mettre à plusieurs fois, et eut de nombreuses longues inspirations pour ne pas suivre ses pensées, sinon, il savait que la riposte serait terrible. D'ailleurs, son interlocutrice sembla se faire une joie de le souligner en voyant la colère de Pietro.

« Dois-je vous rappeler les menaces que je vous ai annoncées ? » fit-elle en tapotant le bout de son crayon contre le calepin. « Dois-je les mettre à exécution pour vous montrer que nous ne plaisantons pas ? »

Aucun son ne provint des lèvres de Pietro qui resta muet, un regard noir rivé vers elle. Puis, elle continua de sa voix monotone, grimpant un peu plus vers les aiguës.

« Je peux commencer tout de suite par votre petite sœur, nous la trouverons au Q.G. surement ? Ou par votre copain ? Il est tout prêt. Vous êtes un accoutumé aux tortures, non ? Vous savez ce que peut encourir votre fiancé. »

Les jambes de Pietro bougèrent vivement et il se redressa d'un seul coup, à deux doigts de sauter sur elle, mais il se retint au tout dernier moment, et se contenta de secouer lentement la tête, la mâchoire serrée.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez… ? » articula avec difficulté Pietro qui fut lui-même surpris par sa contenance.

« Je vous demande simplement si vous aimiez votre vie. »

« Bien sûr que je l'aimais. Avant que vous ne veniez tout gâcher. »

Sa réponse fut crachée avec dédain, dégouté par ce que tentait de faire cette femme immonde. Mais nullement impressionnée, elle écrivit. Avec dignité. Avec élégance.

« Qu'auriez-vous décidé de changer à votre vie ? » continua-t-elle tout en notant avec agilité.

« Rien. Hormis ma visite dans votre putain de trou. Oh si, je pense que j'aurais aimé être aux premières loges de votre mort lente et douloureuse, et cette vie aurait été parfaite ! »

Elle lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil appuyé avant de reprendre son écriture, et Pietro comprit qu'elle entrevoyait ce qu'il cachait sous son masque. Il perdait pied. Il allait se dévoiler à l'ennemi.

« Ainsi, c'est la vie que vous aviez imaginée. N'est-ce pas… Une _chance_ ? »

A nouveau, il ne sut comment interpréter ses étranges paroles bien trop personnelles à son goût. Mais comme disait Clint, si jamais ceci avait une chance de les atteindre, il devait mentir. Or, là, que pouvait-elle faire avec ce genre d'information, et que pouvait dire Pietro pour mentir ?

« Ce n'est pas une chance. On s'est tous battus pour en arriver là… »

Il avait finit par dire ça d'une voix plus calme, résignée. Et il ne mentait pas, il se souvint bien clairement de tous les efforts qu'ils avaient dû subir lui et sa sœur pour arriver à leurs fins. Sa sœur. Oui, Wanda lui manquait énormément. _Wanda_ … La femme prit note encore une fois, et Pietro laissa couler. _Laisser couler_ …

Puis, après un profond silence qui était une réelle torture pour Pietro, la jeune femme finit par refermer son calepin d'un air vif. Elle se leva. Elle retira la chaise sous le bureau. Elle fit signe aux deux hommes derrière. Elle regarde sa montre. Et la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, mais Pietro ne bougea pas de la chaise, le regard fixé vers le sol.

« Lève-toi, » ordonna une voix féminine.

Pietro quitta des yeux le carrelage noir pour porter son regard vers deux personnes encore une fois, cagoule sur la tête, et grosses lunettes teintées pour cacher leurs yeux, habillés en noir. Ainsi donc, il y avait une femme entre les trois inconnus qui faisaient des allers-retours entre leur chambre et ici. Si bien sûr ils n'étaient que trois.

« Dépêche-toi, » reprit la voix féminine en lui faisant un signe de la tête, son arme fermement maintenue entre ses mains gantées.

Pietro se leva, tout en réfléchissant. L'ordre de cette femme n'était pas aussi froid et contenu que ce que dévoilait la femme au tailleur. Peut-être était-elle novice ou moins adepte des prises de paroles et ordres ? Il avait hâte de retrouver Clint et lui annoncer tout ce qu'il avait trouvé, si bien sûr, ils pouvaient encore se retrouver.

Le chemin jusqu'à une autre salle se fit sans accroche, Pietro marchant en silence, remuant ses faibles pensées. Sa fatigue lui pesait sur les épaules, et son anxiété croissante ne cessait de le dévorer de l'intérieur. Où était Clint ? Que lui faisait-il ? Pourquoi tant de précautions prises ? Que cachaient-ils ?

Ainsi, Pietro fut de nouveau coincé dans une salle similaire à la première, mais il ne prit même pas la peine de la fouiller, étant éreinté et se laissa choir contre la chaise, son avant-bras gauche contre la table en fer. Surement qu'on l'observait, mais il s'en foutait. Il voulait revoir Clint. Toute cette atmosphère malsaine et le regard trop perçant de la femme en tailleur avaient retourné son estomac. Plus le temps passait et plus il était effrayé. Il n'était pas sûr, mais il commençait à comprendre quelque chose.

Soudain, son regard rencontra la feuille blanche sur la table, et son souffle se bloqua dans sa gorge, tandis que ses yeux s'arrondir de surprise, effrayé.

 _Comment voyez-vous le monde extérieur ?_

Son sang ne fit qu'un tour, et son teint devint blafard tandis que sa main trembla contre le fer de la table. Pourquoi le rêve de Wanda lui revenait encore en mémoire ? Pourquoi ceci semblait-il avoir un lien ? Oubliant tout ce qu'il y avait autour de lui, ses doigts entourèrent le stylo à bille, et il apposa la mine contre le papier, l'encre coulant doucement, suivant le chemin qu'entreprenait son poignet.

* * *

 _Dans le prochain chapitre, Pietro va commencer à comprendre quelque chose :)_

 _Sinon, avez vous vu Civil War ? :D  
_

 _Merci et gros bisous à tous !_

 _Prochain chapitre : **Des souris apeurées**_


	5. Des souris apeurées

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 4  
 **Des souris apeurées**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

La jeune femme au tailleur était formelle. Elle aurait plus de mal avec Clint Barton, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Il était certes plus ouvert que Pietro Maximoff qui tentait de tout dissimuler et de donner une autre image de lui à ses ennemis, mais l'archer était un pro dans le domaine des interrogations retournées.

A peine était-il rentré dans la pièce qu'il avait ignoré sa question. Ça avait été la même que celle posée à Pietro, et il s'était mis à lui poser ses propres questions avec plus de froideur et contenance que le sokovien.

« Avez-vous capturé d'autre Avengers… ? Agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. ? » lâcha Clint en croisant les bras, décidément pas enchanté d'être ici à nouveau.

Aucune réponse de la part de la jeune femme qui avait déjà annoncé qu'elle ne pouvait pas répondre à leur question, elle restait donc à l'écouter avec son sourire habituel sur ses lèvres rougeâtres.

« Pourquoi nous laisser ensemble, Pietro et moi ? » continuait l'archer en fronçant les sourcils.

Oui, elle était formelle. Il serait plus difficile de faire céder Clint Barton.

« Où est-il d'ailleurs ? Encore dans notre prestigieuse chambre… ? J'espère que vous avez fait le ménage, je déteste la saleté. »

Toujours aucune émotion de la part de cette presque automate qui hochait presque la tête à ses paroles, ce qui horripila l'archer. Bordel, qu'est-ce qu'il aimerait fracasser sa petite tête contre le mur.

« Et c'est à ce moment-là que vous me sortez vos menaces afin que je réponde à vos foutues questions, non ? » continua Clint en plissant les yeux, joignant ses mains contre ses genoux pour approcher son visage. « Eh bien sachez qu'on découvrira vos putains de secrets. Votre petit minois se brisera, comme tous les autres, je vous le garantis. »

« J'attendrais ce moment de pieds ferme, monsieur Barton, et j'aimerais voir ainsi le vôtre en faire de même. »

Puis, elle nota quelque chose sans quitter le sourire que Clint haïssait tellement. Répugnant. Mais Clint resta tout de même dubitatif face aux dernières paroles de cette idiote. C'est comme ceci qu'elle osait répliquer ?

« Alors, monsieur Barton, aimiez-vous votre vie ? Avec votre amant. Vos enfants quand vous les avez le week-end. Les Avengers… »

Mais quelle était donc cette question totalement personnelle et déplacée ? Et elle semblait vouloir avoir une réponse bien précise, fixant l'archer droit dans les yeux, cette fois-ci, on ne peut plus neutre, son sourire ayant quitté son visage en porcelaine.

« J'aime cette vie. Et rien ne pourra changer ça. Pas même vous. »

Sa réponse fut lâchée avec tout autant de neutralité qu'abordait cette femme, et Clint croisa alors les bras, attendant la suite de pied ferme.

« Car tout va bien, dans votre vie, à l'entente de vos dires, » reprit-elle sans cesser d'écrire avec délicatesse. « Aucune ombre. Tout se finit toujours bien. »

Si cette phrase n'avait pas été lâchée avec une telle indifférence, Clint en aurait cru qu'elle avait été jalouse de la vie qu'il suivait, mais ça ne collait absolument pas avec le personnage. Non, ses dires sonnaient plus comme une sorte reproche bien dissimulé.

« Bien, monsieur Barton. Vous allez pouvoir disposer, » s'enquit-elle finalement en lui souriant largement avec après tracé ce qui devait être un trait en bas de sa feuille.

Et là, Clint Barton se demanda si ses ennemis n'avaient pas toucher à quelque chose dans son cerveau, car il ne comprenait fichtrement rien à ce qui leur arrivait. Et c'était bien la première fois.

Et lorsqu'on lui ordonna de se lever, il obéit docilement non sans lâcher cette femme des yeux. Un regard dérouté maintenant, mais empli d'une colère sourde, si bien qu'il n'entendit pas la voix féminine lui ordonner de les suivre. Ainsi, deux mains calleuses vinrent rencontre ses épaules, et le tirèrent hors de la pièce après qu'il ait pu lancer un dernier regard d'avertissement à l'égard de l'étrangère souriante.

Il fut alors entrainé dans le long couloir, entouré de deux personnes camouflées, et contint sa colère au plus profond de lui, détaillant toujours des yeux les murs et le sol afin de trouver un indice. Ils prirent ensuite le même ascenseur terne et immense, qui grinça durant son ascension, et Clint pensa qu'il allait regagner sa chambre. Mais non, l'engin se figea un peu mois profondément, et s'ouvrit pour dévoiler un couloir similaire aux deux autres, ce qui agaça à nouveau l'archer. _Bordel, c'est quoi ce labyrinthe ?_ pensa-t-il avec doute.

Et cette fois-ci, ils lui ouvrirent une porte en fer de la même couleur que ces murs bleus et ternes, et l'y poussèrent, canon d'une de leurs armes contre son dos. Et Clint remarqua à la lourdeur du canon contre son dos lorsqu'elle s'abaissa pour atteindre ses reins et quitter sa peau, que l'arme était en effet bien chargée. De nombreuses balles. Voilà déjà quelque chose en laquelle il était sûr.

La porte se verrouilla. La salle s'éclaira. Petite et claire. Absence totale de fenêtre, mais présence très voyante d'une caméra de surveillance. Une seule table et deux chaises meublaient l'espace pourtant grand, et une délicieuse odeur de nourriture vint chatouiller les narines de l'archer dont l'absence de petit-déjeuner avec creuser l'estomac déjà bien torturé par son stress qu'il tentait de cacher, surtout face à Pietro.

Un repas pour deux l'attendait sur une table en fer banale, entre deux chaises tout aussi banales. Il s'agissait des mêmes couverts qu'ils avaient utilisé lui et Pietro hier soir, et la nourriture semblait quant à elle, de toute qualité. Clint s'y approcha avec méfiance et comprit rapidement qu'il s'agissait surement d'un dos de Cabillaud, parsemé de pommes de terre et persils, tandis qu'une assiette accompagnée d'un morceau de tarte quelconque était placée au bord de la table en guise de dessert.

Clint ferma quelques instants les yeux, et tenta de faire le clair dans son esprit. Etait-il en train de rêver ou non ? Ou sujet à des hallucinations importantes ? Ou même sous l'effet d'un médicament ?

Soudain, la porte qui s'ouvrit à nouveau brisa les pensées de Clint qui sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de l'arrivée du coureur, et il avait raison, Pietro était poussé sans ménagement dans la pièce, signe qu'il avait peut-être dû se débattre. Il ne perdit pas de temps une fois la porte fermée pour s'élancer vers Pietro, et prendre son visage en coupe entre ses mains pour que ses yeux croisent les siens.

« Que t'ont-ils fait ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » lui demanda vivement Clint en détaillant son visage pâle.

Pietro baissa les yeux, et leva ses bras pour les passer autour du cou de son fiancé et le serrer contre lui, ayant besoin de sa chaleur, Clint ne lui refusant pas ce geste. Néanmoins, l'action du plus jeune inquiéta grandement l'archer qui se mit à imaginer le pire des scénarios.

« Dit-moi ce qui s'est passé ? » lui demanda Clint d'une voix incertaine, tentant de faire reculer Pietro de lui et voir son regard.

« Rien. Juste cette salope qui pose des questions et des questions… » murmura Pietro en serrant un peu plus fort le plus âgé, ne voulant pas quitter cette si bonne odeur qui était devenu son cocon protecteur depuis leur arrivée ici.

Ainsi, Clint céda, et répondit à cette étreinte, caressant avec douceur les cheveux blancs et humides de sueur appartenant au sokovien apparemment perdu et effrayé. Pourtant, Pietro finit par lâcher brutalement Clint, son regard ayant croisé la caméra de surveillance placée dans l'angle du mur, accrochée au plafond dans leur direction.

« Cette pute nous regarde encore ! » s'écria Pietro en fixant la caméra avec effarement.

Ainsi, il attrapa le flacon de sel placé entre les deux assiettes, prêt à viser la caméra avec rage, mais Clint l'en empêcha en agrippant son bras avec vigueur.

« Pietro, reste calme ! » s'exclama Clint qui pourtant avait lui aussi du mal à renfermer sa colère et laisser place au calme. « On n'avancera pas si on les cherche comme ça ! »

Le flacon de sel vint alors se briser contre un mur aléatoirement, Pietro voulant expulser toute sa colère et il se mordit vivement sa lèvre inférieure tout en serrant les poings, penché contre le dossier de la première chaise.

« On doit faire la lumière sur cette histoire, » reprit Clint une plaçant une main réconfortante contre l'épaule tremblante de Pietro. « J'ai besoin de toi. On va faire comme hier, et faire part de nos impressions. »

Pietro finit par hocher la tête en déglutissant difficilement, ses mains tremblaient violemment contre le dossier de la chaise, et Clint sut qu'il ne s'agissait pas de colère cette fois-ci. Pietro Maximoff était effrayé.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Elle fixait l'écran dévoilant la pièce où le repas avait été servit. Pietro avait brisé la salière contre le mur, et Clint tentait vainement d'aider Pietro à évacuer. Puis, la jeune femme vit l'archer fixer la caméra avec froideur et noirceur. Si ses yeux avaient pu tuer sur le coup, la jeune femme ne serrait plus qu'un tas de cendre au milieu de la pièce de contrôle vide.

Mais la salle de contrôle ne fut pas vide longtemps car la seule porte s'ouvrit sur les deux gardes baraqués, et l'homme en costume trois-pièces au milieu, digne et tendu. D'un geste de la main, elle ordonna à ses gardes de quitter l'espace, et l'homme put s'approcher quelque peu du panneau de contrôle, et croisa de son regard dissimulé dans l'ombre le plateau-repas rempli devant l'écran, et le cendrier encore fumant d'une dizaine de cigarettes consommées.

« Alors vous avez décidé d'emménager ici… » fit la jeune femme en reportant son regard vers l'écran, voyant ses deux captifs s'asseoir enfin à table.

« Ce n'est pas de place que vous manquez, » asséna brusquement l'homme sans bouger.

Haussant les épaules sans prendre la peine de regarder son interlocuteur dans les yeux, elle porta un verre d'eau à ses lèvres et en but une gorgée.

« Je vous demanderai simplement de ne pas interférer dans mon boulot, » reprit-elle après un instant de silence.

L'homme semblait regarder avec insistance les deux Avengers attablés.

« J'interviendrais s'il le faut. Ils m' _appartiennent_. »

« Ceci est un bien grand mot, » se moqua-t-elle en lui lança un regard espiègle. « Même pour vous. »

« Je suis obligé de l'utiliser face à vous. Afin que vous restiez à votre place, Mademoiselle Aberline. »

La tension semblait haute au sein de la petite pièce faiblement éclairée, mais pourtant, la jeune femme ne sembla nullement s'en préoccuper.

« Dites-moi en plus. Sur ce qui s'est déroulé ce matin, » reprit sévèrement l'homme après un autre instant de lourd silence.

Tapant quelques codes sur son clavier d'ordinateur, elle repoussa ensuite son assiette pour avoir de la place sur la table, et y déposer son avant-bras, se retournant vers lui.

« Barton, en colère et à la recherche de réponse. Maximoff… ? On voit qu'il a été habitué aux séances de tortures psychologiques et physiques. Il sait se dissimuler derrière un masque. Mais c'est le plus effrayé des deux. »

« Je m'en doutais. »

« Je les ai aussi laissés seul dans une salle, chacun. Avec la fameuse question. Celle du monde extérieur. Barton l'a froissé et déchiré. »

Un rire étrange provint des lèvres de la jeune femme à ses propres dires, et elle croisa les jambes, pour ensuite fixer gravement son interlocuteur dans les yeux.

« Par contre, Maximoff y a répondu. »

Cette fois-ci, le sourire de la jeune femme s'éteint subitement, et l'homme parut plus intrigué, écoutant avec attention non dissimulé, avide de réponses et informations sur cette affaire.

« Qu'a-t-il écrit ? » l'interrogea-t-il ne pouvant attendre davantage.

« Vous dévirez demander, _qu'a-t-il dessiné ?_. »

A nouveau, l'incompréhension dans le regard ombrageux de l'homme en costard impeccable, il semblait détester que cette femme prenne autant de temps pour annoncer son verdict, surtout qu'elle semblait y prendre du plaisir.

« Un arbre, » fit-elle soudain en plissant les yeux.

« Un arbre ? »

« Il a dessiné un arbre. Un arbre rapide comme le ferait des enfants et des adultes avec hâte. »

Puis, elle se pencha pour atteindre sa sacoche en cuir noir, et l'y ouvrit avec douceur, sans pour cela se presser, pour ensuite sortir une feuille de papier pliée en quatre qu'elle tendit à l'homme. Celui-ci lui arracha presque des mains, et la déplia le cœur battant, son regard tombant sur un dessin fait au stylo à bille en quelques traits. Un arbre. Un unique arbre.

« Etait-ce pour se moquer de nous et indiquer ce qui doit se trouver en dehors de ces murs ? » se hasarda-t-il en détaillant l'œuvre du Maximoff.

« Je ne pense pas. En dessinant ceci, il était perdu, mais aussi, effrayé. Les caméras le prouvent. »

Puis, elle reporta son regard vers les deux hommes en train de manger, surement encore méfiant par toute cette nourriture.

« Vous allez les rendre fous, » lâcha soudain l'homme en remarquant surement l'endroit étrange dans lesquels les deux hommes étaient enfermés. « Toutes cette mascara-… »

« Je sais ce que je fais. J'ai pour but de les faire cogiter. Et ceci les fait énormément cogiter, croyez-moi. »

C'était sans appel, et l'homme savait qu'elle n'avait pas le temps à lui partager, là tout de suite. Elle était en train d'observer ses souris, et elle avait besoin de toute son attention, alors, l'homme tourna les talons, prêt à quitter cette pièce froide afin de retourner dans ses quartiers.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Elle m'a dit qu'elle ne voulait pas abîmer ses _sujets_ … » lui fit Clint une fois qu'il eut tiré la tarte en face de lui, à la place de son assiette vide.

Pietro, qui avait déjà terminé son repas depuis un moment déjà, se figea à cette entente. Jusque-là, ils avaient discuté dans une certaine intimité, le plus jeune s'étant calmé, mais là, son cœur s'affola à nouveau contre sa poitrine.

« Elle nous préserve. A moins que ça ne soit qu'une façade et qu'elle nous a déjà touchés… » marmonna Clint qui ne remarqua pas la raideur du coureur, occupé à couper avec attention sa tarte à l'aide de sa cuillère.

Déglutissant faiblement, ses poings se refermant contre le tissu de son pantalon presque trop moulant pour lui, Pietro vit ses doutes se confirmer, et la peur l'envahit à nouveau tandis que la nausée lui vint. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir ses lèvres et annoncer haut et fort les craintes et les hypothèses qui le tenaillaient, la porte s'ouvrit brutalement, et le fit sursauter.

« Maximoff, tu viens, » ordonna l'un des hommes cagoulés en faisant signe avec son arme de le suivre.

Clint avait abaissé sa cuillère garnie de son morceau de tarte, et il remarqua la terreur dans les yeux bleus du sokovien.

« Non… Non ! » cria le plus jeune en se levant derechef, son pouvoir lui conférant la vitesse pour se plaquer contre le mur à l'opposé de ses tortionnaires. « Ne les laisse pas m'emmener ! »

La voix brisée de son fiancé broya le cœur de Clint qui ne se le fit pas dire de fois, et attrapa l'un des couteaux faiblement aiguisés et presque ronds, tandis qu'un second homme entrait dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Mais avant que Clint n'ait pu s'élancer face à son premier ennemi, des coups de feu violents retentirent dans la petite pièce, explosant leurs tympans, les balles s'abatant à quelques mètres des pieds de Clint maintenant debout.

Clint lâcha immédiatement son couteau qui roula au sol dans un bruit métallique, levant les mains, voyant le second homme viser Pietro avec son automatique, prêt à faire feu, et le coureur resta terrorisé, semblant vouloir fusionner avec le mur derrière lui. Mais pourtant, Clint sentit une lueur vive briller quelques secondes dans les yeux du plus jeune et il comprit.

« Ne bouge pas ! » lui ordonna Clint à l'adresse de Pietro.

Mais il ne l'écouta pas, et courut aussi vite qu'il put, bousculant le premier homme avec force, celui-ci tombant à la renverse, sans pour autant lâcher son arme, et Pietro se jeta contre la porte, et s'arrêta. Oui, il s'arrêta. La porte était verrouillée, et Clint fut d'un seul coup terrifié lorsqu'il vit le second homme ne plus le viser pour se retourner vers Pietro. Et avant que le coureur paniqué ne puisse éjecter leur second ennemi comme le premier, celui-ci lui tira dans la jambe, une seule balle, évitant l'os.

« Pietro ! » cria Clint qui s'apprêta à courir vers lui avant que le second homme maintenant debout ne vienne l'agripper par-derrière pour l'empêcher d'avancer.

Clint se débattit violemment tandis que Pietro poussa une plainte aiguë suite à la douleur et se laissa choir contre le sol parfait de la pièce, du sang s'écoulant lentement de la nouvelle plaie. La porte se déverrouilla, et trois autres personnes cagoulées y entrèrent, deux pour tirer Pietro gémissement de douleur hors de la pièce, et le dernier s'approchant de Clint qui hurlait :

« Je vais vous tuer ! SALOPARDS ! Tous autant que vous êtes ! »

« Tu veux le même traitement ? » lui demanda la voix féminine de l'une des trois personnes étant intervenues.

Clint se calma instantanément. Mais ce n'était pas dû aux menaces presque crachées par cette femme, non, loin de là. C'était la voix. Cette voix, il la connaissait. Malgré l'intonation recherchée pour la dissimuler, Clint la connaissait. Ou tout du moins, il l'avait déjà entendu quelque part.

Tout en fixant avec intrigue son ennemie elle aussi armée, l'homme derrière lui le lâcha finalement, et sans le moindre regard, ils quittèrent la pièce, laissant Clint au milieu de celle-ci, dérouté, et presque désespéré. Incapable de rester plus longtemps sur ses jambes, Clint se laissa tomber à genoux sur le sol, fixant la tache de sang appartenant à Pietro au pied de la porte verrouillée.

Au moins, la tentative de Pietro avait permis à Clint de comprendre qu'il y avait au moins six ennemis. Donc trois en plus. Ça devenait de plus en plus compliqué.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Qu'est-ce que je vous avais dit. Il est effrayé. »

Puis, la jeune femme raccrocha vivement le téléphone en soupirant longuement, et se massa les tempes péniblement, ses deux hommes de gardes derrière elle la fixant en silence, apparemment intrigués. Celle-ci finit par se retourner vers eux tout en récupérant sa veste propre et soignée.

« C'est cet imbécile qui continue de m'appeler pour avoir de leurs nouvelles, » lâcha-t-elle visiblement irrité par son comportement. « Allons-y, je n'ai pas envie de tomber sur lui. Il est furieux pour la balle que s'est pris Maximoff. »

Deux hochements de tête entendue lui répondirent, et les trois étrangers quittèrent la pièce. Sur le chemin, la jeune femme arrangea sa coiffure d'une main, lissant doucement ses mèches parfaites puis enfila sa veste et la rajusta tout en se raclant la gorge. Puis, elle adapta son masque faux, et sourit comme elle savait si bien le faire, puis appela l'ascenseur qui les amena à un étage au-dessous.

Ses talons raisonnaient fort dans les couloirs silencieux, puis le grincement de la porte qu'elle ouvrit vint couvrir le bruit continu de ses chaussures.

Elle pénétra avec douceur dans la pièce, les deux hommes refermant la porte derrière, l'un d'eux lui tendant un calepin et un stylo à bille, puis, elle se dirigea vers l'unique table, et s'y assit, une vive odeur de désinfectant en antiseptique titillant ses narines délicates.

« Comment vous vous sentez ? » demanda-t-elle en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

« A chier… »

Pietro Maximoff était assis en face d'elle, la tête baissée, la sueur perlant le long de son front, ses joues et son cou. Il était pâle et faiblement adossé au dossier de la chaise, penché un peu sur le côté, mais un homme à visage découvert habillé en blanc, visiblement médecin, attendait derrière lui, afin de lui éviter de chuter de la chaise.

La jambe touchée par le Maximoff avait été bandée, rapidement, la balle ayant traversé le tissu et le muscle, n'étant plus dans le corps, et avait été anesthésié entièrement, si bien que Pietro ne sentait plus sa jambe lourde. Et il ne pouvait pas non plus courir.

« Son cœur bat à allure normale, tout est stabilisé, » s'enquit le docteur juste derrière, mains derrière le dos.

Si Pietro n'avait pas l'esprit si embrumé, il aurait été heureux de voir qu'au moins une personne appartenant à ce bâtiment semblait un tant soit peu humaine. En effet, le médecin semblait sage, et avait été doucement avec le Maximoff, apposant sur lui un réel regard compatissant et serein.

« Bien, nous allons pouvoir commencer, » fit-elle en tirant devant elle un ordinateur portable fermé pour l'ouvrir.

Plusieurs câbles étaient accrochés à l'engin, et filaient sur la table en fer, pour tomber à terre, et remonter jusqu'à l'une des mains faibles du Maximoff. Cette main était enroulée d'un gros scratch noir, ou se perdait les câbles, et son articulaire était entourée d'un petit fil de fer.

« Je vais vous poser des questions simples sur votre vie. Elles seront précises et peut-être un peu personnelles, mais nous en avons besoin. »

« Tiens donc… On dirait que vous avez enfin un peu de scrupule… » lâcha Pietro en levant son regard cerné de noir vers elle, sourire moqueur au visage.

« Mentez un peu pour voir. »

Elle ignorait à nouveau les dires du Maximoff, mais il n'en était plus à ça prêt et tenta de se redresser un peu, le médecin l'aidant en silence afin qu'il soit droit sur la chaise.

« Je suis un putain d'éléphant rose… » lâcha Pietro avec lassitude. « Et quoi ? C'est un détecteur de mensonges ? »

La jeune femme fixa l'écran qui semblait suivre le battement du cœur du plus jeune avec une précision déconcertante, et sourit d'un air satisfait.

« Nous pouvons dire ça comme ça. J'ai besoin de voir la certitude de votre vie. »

Son regard était étrange et énigmatique, et Pietro plissa les yeux, son esprit encore ombragé et sa fatigue pesant fort sur ses épaules. Puis, la jeune femme commença ses questions. D'abord, alimentaires et très précises. Puis, sur certains des vaccins qu'il avait eus, pour ensuite passer par les pays qu'il avait visités. Pietro mentit une fois lorsqu'elle lui demanda s'il avait déjà fait un _bad trip_ mais aussi sur ses phobies qu'il gardait secrètes.

« A quel âge avez-vous eu vos premières relations sexuelles ? »

Pietro crut s'étrangler avec sa salive, et là, il ne rêvait pas, son cerveau était presque lucide maintenant, et la douleur de sa jambe arrivait à nouveau et le garder bien éveillé. Comment cette femme faisait-elle pour rester si sereine face à ce genre de question si directe, en plus, observée par deux gardes, un médecin, et cette foutue caméra.

« Je sais que ces questions vont vous paraître rudes, » reprit-elle pourtant gardant le même air vide et hypocrite. « Mais j'ai besoin de ces réponses. »

Pietro avait raison. Il fallait qu'il parle à Clint le plus vite possible.

* * *

 _Du rapprochement Hawksilver dans le prochain chapitre :)_

 _Qu'a découvert Pietro...?_

 _Merci à vous et gros bisous !_

 _Prochain chapitre : **L'amour ne se commande pas**_


	6. L'amour ne se commande pas

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 5  
 **L'amour ne se commande pas**

 _« A quel âge avez-vous eu vos premières relations sexuelles ? »_

 _Pietro crut s'étrangler avec sa salive, et là, il ne rêvait pas, son cerveau était presque lucide maintenant, et la douleur de sa jambe arrivait à nouveau et le garder bien éveillé. Comment cette femme faisait-elle pour rester si sereine face à ce genre de question si directe, en plus, observée par deux gardes, un médecin, et cette foutue caméra._

 _« Je sais que ces questions vont vous paraître rudes, » reprit-elle pourtant gardant le même air vide et hypocrite. « Mais j'ai besoin de ces réponses. »_

Pietro avait raison. Il fallait qu'il parle à Clint le plus vite possible.

« Je suis vierge, » marmonna Pietro après une longue inspiration.

« Hum, hum. Vous voulez encore tester notre machine ? Elle me présente un gros mensonge, là. »

Elle tapota du bout de son stylo l'écran sans lâcher Pietro des yeux, et il déglutit à nouveau, le cœur rapide. Bordel, il n'avait pas à avouer des choses aussi personnelles. Des choses qu'il n'avait même jamais avouées à Clint ni même à sa sœur !

« Vingt-quatre, » lâcha Pietro sachant qu'il était pris au piège.

« L'âge que vous aviez en rencontrant votre archer préféré ? » demanda la jeune femme au brushing parfait, cette fois-ci, sourcils froncés. « Hum… Ça ne sert à rien de mentir. Vous ne savez pas contrôler le battement de votre cœur. »

 _Merde_ , pensa Pietro avec panique, il avait pourtant tout fait pour calmer son cœur, ou le stabiliser, mais cette foutue machine le trahissait. Ses lèvres tremblèrent, et il baissa la tête, avouant vaincu.

« Quinze. »

« Un peu jeune pour un enfant de la Sokovie occupé à sauver sa sœur de la famine et la pauvreté. »

« Ta gueule, » asséna brutalement Pietro en lui lançant un regard noir. « T'sais très bien pourquoi, fait pas la maligne. »

L'absence de vouvoiement n'ébranla pourtant pas la jeune femme qui hocha la tête sans se dépêtrer de son léger sourire pour écrire à nouveau.

« Excusez-moi, » s'enquit soudain le médecin avec sa douce voix à l'adresse de la jeune femme qui figea derechef son crayon. « Je peux m'occuper de ces questions, je suis médecin et ça concerne le médical. Sans vos hommes de main, évidemment. »

Pietro observa le médecin, les yeux brillant de larmes qu'il ne laisserait pas couler. Enfin un homme qui sortait du lot, et avec qui il se sentait loin de cette noirceur malgré le fait qu'il était dans le camp ennemi.

« Très bien, » céda-t-elle, surement consciente qu'elle allait avoir encore du mal avec le Maximoff. « Mais je vous observe. Toujours. »

« Bien sûr, Madame. »

« J'ai cependant une dernière question, » reprit-elle avant de se lever, plissant les yeux pour détailler le sokovien éreinté. « Avant de vous quitter. »

Pietro la fusilla du regard, et il jura intérieurement de la tuer dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion, tant pis si la riposte serait rude, mais là, sa jambe l'en empêchait.

« Pourquoi avoir dessiné un arbre ? »

L'arbre. Le fameux dessin en réponse à cette question étrange qu'il avait tracé sans trop y réfléchir. Pietro haussa alors faiblement les épaules, et lui lança un sourire jaune.

« Parce que j'ai rêvé d'un arbre, cette nuit. »

Portant rapidement son regard vers l'écran, la jeune femme plissa les yeux, et finit par hocher la tête, pour ensuite reboucher son crayon, et déposa le calepin contre la table. Elle se leva, son sourire ayant disparu, et Pietro en fut fier malgré la peur qui tenaillait ses entrailles depuis son arrivée dans cette pièce.

« Je vous observe, » répéta la jeune femme à l'adresse du médecin à la moustache. « Faites votre boulot. »

« Toujours, Madame. »

Puis, après un regard terne et vide à l'adresse du Maximoff en douleur, elle quitta la pièce, ordonnant à ses hommes de main de la suivre à l'extérieur. Une fois la porte refermée sans aucune douceur, l'homme âgé prit place sur la chaise en face du Maximoff dont l'espoir venait de briller à nouveau.

« Vous pouvez me dire ce qui se passe ici ? » lâcha-t-il à voix basse, se penchant un peu en avant malgré la douleur de sa jambe.

« Non. Je suis désolé. Je ne te dirais rien, » répondit l'homme en blouse blanche tout en balayant la feuille du regard.

Presque dépité par cette réponse, Pietro se laissa tomber contre le dossier de la chaise, le regard soudain incertain. Et si ceci n'était qu'une ruse finalement ?

« Vous n'êtes donc pas le gentil docteur infiltré ici, » lâcha faiblement Pietro en levant son regard exténué vers le vieil homme.

« Non. Je travaille ici, bonhomme. Mais je vais t'aider à avancer avec nous. »

A nouveau, le coureur resta silencieux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il pourrait faire pour se tirer d'ici, mais rien ne lui venait en tête. Les gardes devaient être à la porte, et cette femme regarderait tout.

« Je ne te jugerai absolument pas, Pietro. Mon passé est lui aussi difficile et les secrets que tu gardes ne quitteront jamais nos archives. »

Son prénom. L'homme avait dit son prénom avec une vive douceur, comme un père aimant et inquiet, ce qui réchauffa le cœur du plus jeune.

« Mais seront utilisées, » se permit tout de même de glisser Pietro avec irritation.

L'homme ne répondit pas, et déposa le calepin contre la table pour ensuite croiser ses mains, coudes contre le fer, et fixa le Maximoff droit dans les yeux.

« D'abord, ça sera des questions sur les maladies que tu as eues étant jeune, jusqu'à maintenant. Nous pouvons commencer ? »

Pietro hocha la tête, la gorge sèche. Cet homme ressemblait à l'un de ces pédiatres au grand cœur que Pietro n'avait jamais eu la chance de rencontrer étant jeune par manque d'argent chez sa famille. Ainsi il lui posa des questions simples mais Pietro sut que ça n'allait pas durer. Puis vinrent les questions sur les maladies sexuellement transmissibles et toutes les cochonneries que pouvait apporter le sexe.

« Je ne reviens pas sur tes quinze ans, Pietro, c'est inutile, » lui fit le vieil homme en notant quelque chose, ayant surement compris les insinuations de Pietro face à la jeune femme. « Mais j'aimerai m'attarder sur tes relations. »

Malgré la douceur avec laquelle il faisait venir les questions, contrairement à cette femme atroce, Pietro n'aimait pas du tout cet interrogatoire déplacé.

« Ton fiancé, c'est un homme, » reprit-il en quittant des yeux la feuille et l'écran. « J'imagine que toi et lui vous… »

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, et Pietro hocha simplement la tête, la gorge serrée.

« Et avec d'autres hommes auparavant ? » continua-t-il sans noter, soutenant le plus jeune du regard.

A nouveau, le coureur hocha la tête, tentant d'oublier les conditions qu'avaient impliquées ses relations avec ces autres hommes.

« Et avec des femmes ? »

Cette fois-ci, Pietro secoua négativement la tête, n'ayant jamais eu l'envie d'aller très loin avec une femme.

« Je m'excuse de te demander cela, Pietro. Mais il s'agit de la dernière question. »

Pietro sentit des larmes chaudes lui couler le long de ses joues pâles. Il craquait enfin, suite à toute cette pression, sa fatigue, la douleur de sa jambe, mais aussi la douleur morale, et cette incompréhension sans fin.

« Prenez pas de gants, » lâcha Pietro à bout tout en secouant la tête, sa voix restant pourtant dure. « Vous voulez savoir quoi ? Si j'ai déjà sucé, hein ? Ou l'inverse ? Ou bien si je me suis déjà fait enculer, non ? Ma réponse est positive, regardez votre écran de merde là ! Oh, et peut-être les conditions des pénétrations pendant qu'on y est, non ? J'me suis fait juste enculer par des b-… ! »

Mais Pietro se tut soudain, se rendant compte de ce qu'il disait, et il se mit à rire dans une douce folie, tout en baissant la tête, ses mèches de cheveux blancs cachant son visage tout aussi pâle.

« Ça craint… » marmonna soudain Pietro entre ses dents, retenant d'autres larmes de couler davantage et perde la dignité qui lui restait.

Il ne vit cependant pas le regard triste et compatissant que lui adressa le médecin avant de refermer le crayon, et baisser l'écran de l'ordinateur portable.

« Je vais changer votre bandage avant de vous faire regagner votre chambre, » lui fit doucement le vieil homme en s'approchant de lui.

Pietro se laissa faire, vidé de ses forces. Il ne voulait qu'une chose. Clint.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Mentez, pour voir. »

Même salle. Même femme. Même machine. Le médecin était cette fois-ci absent, et Clint Barton fixait avec antipathie son interlocutrice occupé à lire ce qu'il y avait d'écrit sur sa fameuse feuille. L'odeur, pourtant maintenant faible d'antiseptique et anesthésiant prouvaient à l'archer que Pietro avait dû être soigné ici avant de se faire interroger, mais ça ne l'apaisait pourtant pas, et le regard de la jeune femme le détaillait soudain avec impartialité.

« J'allais dire que j'adorais votre look, mais sachant contrôler les battements de mon cœur, vous auriez pensé qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un mensonge, » lâcha Clint sombrement. « Et je ne souhaite pas vous donner de faux espoirs. Alors je vais dire que je suis un grand fan de Justin Bieber. Ça devrait aller ? »

Pendant tout son discours, cette dame aux expressions fausses n'avait pas cessé de fixer l'écran, et elle sourit alors tout en hochant la tête, pourtant imperturbable.

« C'est bien ce que je pensais. Vous êtes à la hauteur de mes espérances, » annonça-t-elle en refermant l'écran doucement tandis que Clint retirait brusquement les câbles et tissus épais qui entouraient sa main gauche.

« Pietro est venu ici. Où est-il ? »

La question était dure et ferme, signe que l'archer attendait une réponse précise malgré son désavantage face à ses ennemis, mais il ne pourrait pas se calmer s'il n'avait pas des nouvelles.

« Après cet interrogatoire rapide, aux vues de vos dons en matière de détournement de détecteur, vous pourrez le retrouver dans votre chambre attitrée. »

Elle disait cela d'un air détaché tout en rebouchant son crayon, comme si cette histoire était d'une futilité sans pareille. Son manque de compatie et d'humanité ne cessait d'agacer l'archer.

« Vous m'en voyez désolée, » reprit-elle faussement compatissante en jetant à nouveau son regard vers Clint. « Mais nous avons dû prendre des mesures de sécurité, et calmer votre fiancé. »

« Je n'en ai que faire de vos excuses. »

Clint était sûr de pouvoir lire sur le visage de la jeune femme quelque chose se rapprochant de « ça n'était pas des excuses, » mais il tenta de contenir sa colère, afin de changer de tactique et prendre la jeune femme de revers. Il avait l'impression de se rapprocher un peu de leur but, rassemblant toutes les informations nécessaires que laissait entrevoir cette presque-automate.

« Puisque je ne peux pas vous tester face à notre détecteur, monsieur Barton, nous allons discuter. Et ça ne sera pas long. »

Pourquoi toujours des questions ? Aucune torture physique à proprement parler, ni même de menace corporelle. Seulement des questions précises et personnelles, témoignant de leur grande culture par rapport à leur vie, ce qui était effrayant. Clint se demandait toujours le moyen qu'ils avaient utilisé pour récolter autant d'informations à leur propos.

« J'aimerais que nous discutions un peu de _Pietro_ , votre petit protégé. »

Clint n'aimait pas ça, et il lui lança un regard d'avertissement. N'avait-elle pas déjà assez fouillé sa vie ? Il avait tout dit de ses impressions envers son fiancé, ou du moins, ce qu'elle semblait vouloir entendre.

« Plus précisément. Une question me taraude, » reprit-elle en tapotant lentement l'embout de son crayon contre la table en fer.

« Une seule ? Ça me surprend presque… » marmonna Clint à nouveau sur ses gardes.

« Hum… Pour le moment, oui. Je m'interrogeais sur votre couple improbable malgré vos dires. Vous pourriez être son père. »

Si les menottes que lui avaient passées les hommes en cagoule avant de pénétrer dans la pièce n'étaient pas autour de ses poignets, Clint l'aurait agrippé par le col, et lui cracher au visage ce qu'il avait à lui dire. Mais il prit une longue inspiration, comptant dans son esprit pour se calmer.

« Vous êtes conseillère conjugale, ou quoi ? » lâcha Clint entre ses dents.

Un rire. Un rire ironique vint s'échapper des lèvres rouges de la jeune femme qui déposa son crayon sur la table pour ensuite entrecroiser les doigts, et jeter un regard supérieur vers Clint.

« Dites-moi, votre différence d'âge ne vous chiffonne pas ? »

Cette fois-ci, l'archer resta silencieux. Cette femme était folle, que cherchait-elle bon sang avec ce genre de question ? Qu'attendait-elle d'eux ?

« Hier, savez-vous ce qu'a répondu Maximoff ? » continua la jeune femme en percevant une légère lueur de crainte chez l'archer, ce qui jusque-là, n'avait pas encore été vu. « Il m'a dit, certes en riant, que l'amour ne se commandait pas. »

Ce fut un faible rire qui s'éleva dans la pièce, sortant tout droit de la gorge de l'Avenger qui détourna les yeux pour fixer la porte d'un air songeur, le cœur soudain lourd.

« Je veux seulement avoir votre avis sur la question, et ça sera terminé pour vous. »

« Je ne suis pas son père, » lâcha Clint sans daigner la regarder. « Je suis son fiancé, et c'était déjà tout réfléchi. »

Aucune trace écrite ne fut prise car elle fixait l'archer avec attention, semblant décrypter les moindres de ses actions.

« Avant de nous quitter, j'ai une dernière question. A propos de votre réponse à la question ce matin. Sur la feuille. »

Clint se souvint alors avoir craqué lorsqu'il avait croisé cette question et avait déchiré la feuille pour la lancer dans un coin de la pièce après l'avoir roulé en boule.

« Est-ce que votre colère cachait autre chose ? » continua-t-elle, son regard planté vers le visage de Clint qui fixait toujours la porte. « Le froissement de la feuille avait-il un lien avec ce que vous voyez à l'extérieur ? »

« Pourquoi l'extérieur en particulier ? » tenta alors l'archer brisant le contact visuel avec la porte pour observer la jeune femme.

La voix de l'archer était enrouée. Incertaine et faible. Il laissa lui aussi entrevoir la vérité sous le masque de fer qu'il portait depuis son arrivée ici. Un peu plus tard que Pietro Maximoff certes, mais ça y est. Et ça semblait enchanter la jeune femme même s'il elle ne le démontra que très peu.

« Je suis curieuse. C'est tout. »

« Je ne joue pas à vos jeux. Cette question, tout comme vous, tous autant que vous êtes, je vous emmerde. »

Consciente qu'elle n'obtiendrait rien de plus, et qu'elle avait eu ce qu'elle souhaitait, elle se leva alors, faisant signe à ses hommes de main silencieux de venir escorter l'archer des Avengers.

« Mais je vous réserve une autre surprise, monsieur Barton, » reprit-elle en reportant son calepin contre sa poitrine, rangeant son stylo à bille dans la poche de sa veste noire. « Ne vous en fait pas. »

Clint ne prit même pas la peine de répondre, et se laissa entrainer hors de la pièce alors qu'un des hommes retirait ses menottes liant ses poignets maintenant meurtris. Cette future surprise, il avait hâte de la rencontrer, et percer leur visage au grand jour.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lorsqu'ils le poussèrent dans la chambre, la première chose qu'il remarqua avec horreur, ce fut que la pièce était à nouveau rangée et impeccable. Le rideau était tiré et dévoilait la vitre irréprochable ainsi que son paysage enneigé et féérique, le tas de feuille blanche était de nouveau sur le bureau avec le faux encrier, et rien ne trainait au sol. C'était comme si rien ne s'était passé la nuit dernière.

La seconde chose qu'il remarqua, ce fut que Pietro était là lui aussi, allongé sur l'immense lit, sur le ventre, sa tête plongé dans un oreiller, le drap blanc remonté jusqu'à ses hanches. Et Clint ne perdit pas de temps pour accourir vers lui et le secouer doucement par l'épaule, ne prenant pas la peine de retirer ses bottes pour grimper sur le matelas.

« Hey, Pietro, c'est moi ! Parle-moi ! »

La voix de Clint trahissait son anxiété. Que lui avait-il fait bon sang ? Pietro bougea alors et son visage émergea du tissu chaud de l'oreiller pour croiser les yeux inquiets et interrogateurs de son amant.

« Tu es si pâle… » murmura Clint en passant le bout de ses doigts contre la joue fraiche du plus jeune.

Seule la partie inférieure de ses yeux était rougies et des cernes violets marquaient sa peau, creusant son regard. Pietro laissa échapper un sourire soulagé et se redressa pour entourer le torse du plus âgé entre ses bras musclés et l'attirer dans une étreinte chaude. Ce qui inquiéta encore plus Clint, mais il ne put faire part de ses doutes au plus jeune car le drap quitta les hanches de Pietro, et dévoila la peau pâle de ses jambes. Il était en caleçon, et sans lâcher Pietro, de sa main libre, Clint retira le tissu qui cachait la jambe ayant reçu une balle, et rencontra un bandage qui entourait son muscle ferme. Pietro quitta alors le torse de Clint pour suivre son regard, et il haussa les épaules tout en ramenant sa jambe endolorie contre lui, pour observer le bandage.

« Ce médecin m'a réparé, on va dire… » lâcha Pietro faiblement, positionnant son menton contre son genou replié. « Pour le moment, je ne sens rien, mais il m'a donné de quoi calmer la douleur si ça reprenait… »

Clint remarqua en effet un tas de médicament sur la table de nuit du plus jeune, puis Pietro serra les dents en fermant les yeux péniblement lorsque le bras de Clint vint entourer ses épaules pour le rassurer.

« Ils m'ont passé au détecteur de mensonges… » fit-il entre ses dents, la voix enrouée.

Clint s'en était douté, et Pietro n'était pas au point sur ce genre de traitement, et leurs ennemis avaient surement dû en profiter. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse l'apaiser avec des mots doux et le serrer plus fort contre lui, Pietro enfoui son visage dans ses mains, et sa voix cassée s'éleva dans la petite chambre blanche.

« Ils m'ont demandé si j'étais encore vierge… Merde ! »

La main qui caressait doucement le dos de Pietro se figea, et les yeux de Clint s'arrondirent de surprise, mais aussi de colère.

« Et si je me faisais seulement baiser par des hommes ! »

Les mains contre le visage de Pietro se refermèrent, et il serra les poings, enfonçant presque la jointure de ses doigts contre son front, n'osant pas regarder Clint. Mais il voulait tout lui dire, et ne pas être le seul à tournoyer dans une boucle infinie

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il-… »

« Et puis, ils m'ont demandé d'où venait chacune de mes blessures ! » l'interrompit Pietro en secouant faiblement la tête. « C'est pour ça que j'ai paniqué ce midi… Je pense avoir compris ce qu'il voulait faire de nous. »

Clint le laissa alors parler, sa main chaude continuait ses cercles apaisant contre le dos du coureur, sa seconde main enserrant le poignet de Pietro pour le tirer contre le matelas avec douceur, et pouvoir apercevoir son visage pâle et fatigué.

« Je pense qu'ils veulent utiliser notre corps, c'est pour ça qu'ils ont besoin de tant de réponses. Afin de voir, de connaître leurs _sujets_ avec précision et pouvoir nous utiliser… Pour des _expériences_. »

A vrai dire, Clint l'avait lui aussi deviné, mais n'était jamais venu à cette conclusion si solide. Et pourtant tous les indices convergeaient vers cette hypothèse effrayante et douloureuse.

« C'est pour voir si l'on est fiable ou non, je le sais… J'en suis sûr… » marmonna Pietro, la tête toujours baissée. « A l'Hydra, ils nous ont aussi beaucoup questionnés avant… Pas autant qu'ici, mais quelques jours après, nous nous trouvions sur des tables en fer, entourés de scientifiques en blouse blanche. »

Evidemment, Pietro avait déjà eu affaire à toutes ces coutumes et expériences terrorisantes, voilà pourquoi il était si effrayé. La main de Clint se plaça ensuite contre le crâne du plus jeune pour l'attirer contre lui, et que sa tête se cale contre sa clavicule, caressant avec douceur ses cheveux blancs.

« On va se tirer d'ici bien avant, je te le promets, » murmura Clint en positionnant son front contre le crâne de Pietro qui se laissa faire. « Mais promets-moi de ne pas courir tête baissée comme tu l'as fait tout à l'heure. Si tu ne veux pas que mon vieux cœur n'ait un arrêt… »

« Crise cardiaque ? Ce serait une mort bien pathétique. Pour toi… » répondit Pietro faiblement avec un semblant de sourire dans le ton de sa voix.

Clint laissa lui aussi échapper un léger sourire, ressentant toute la chaleur de Pietro contre lui, ainsi que son odeur et son souffle contre son cou. Sa présence l'avait manqué, et était son ancre ici, afin de ne pas sombrer dans cette folie troublante.

« J'ai peur, » finit par dire Pietro après un instant de silence intime entre eux. « Tout ça… C'est juste malsain. Inconcevable. Et puis… »

Clint entendit un faible reniflement émanant de Pietro, et son cœur se serra face à la détresse de son amant faible et à leur merci. Il aurait tant aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose, et ne pas se sentir épié et piégé ici.

« Wanda, je ne sens plus sa présence… Depuis hier. »

Voilà donc une partie du mal de Pietro qui avait toujours ressenti en lui l'aura de sa jeune sœur suite à leur lien profond en tant que jumeau, et peut-être, aussi lié aux expériences de Strucker qui les avaient forgés et fait survivre en communiquant par pensées troubles. Et ceci avait toujours été quelque chose d'extrêmement important pour les Maximoff qui n'étaient pratiquement rien l'un sans l'autre, Clint avait finit par le comprendre.

« C'est normal, j'en suis sûr, » lui murmura Clint avec douceur. « Les fenêtres sont absentes ici, et tout est isolé. L'ascenseur me paraît bien long durant ses descentes et les murs bien épais. Je suis persuadé que nous nous trouvons à quelques mètres, et même, kilomètres sous terre. »

« Tu crois que le bâtiment est dans le sol ? » l'interrogea Pietro en reculant et levant les yeux vers le plus âgé pour avoir son approbation.

« C'est donc pour cela que tu as du mal à pressentir l'aura de Wanda. J'en suis sûr. »

Clint hocha donc la tête, déterminé, et Pietro parut alors soulagé, repensant alors à son rêve de la nuit dernière qu'il avait trouvé bien étrange et réel à son goût. Clint quant à lui parut cogiter à nouveau.

« Mais pourquoi s'intéressent-ils autant à notre couple… ? » fit-il en fronçant les sourcils, fixant un point invisible vers la fausse fenêtre enneigée. « Pourquoi tant de questions précises sur nous… ? »

« J'en sais rien… Cette saloperie est peut-être jalouse et aigrie. »

A ses mots, Clint laissa échapper un léger rire, mais celui-ci mourut dans le fond de sa gorge lorsque les lèvres de Pietro vinrent rencontrer les siennes avec une vive passion qui le prit d'abord au dépourvu, ne s'y attendant absolument pas. Le baiser qu'il lui offrit paraissait désespéré et affamé, vorace et enflammé.

Clint savait pertinemment qu'ils étaient observés, il en était persuadé, mais s'abandonna aux lèvres chaudes et gercées du plus jeune pour y répondre avec tout autant de passion, ses mains agrippant le col de son gilet pour approfondir le baiser. Clint crut même percevoir un lointain goût de sang dans ce baiser, peut-être dû au fait que Pietro s'était mordillée les lèvres fermement suite au stress et à la douleur de sa jambe.

Pietro gémit faiblement tout en entourant le cou de son amant à l'aide de ses bras, l'une de ses mains se perdant dans les cheveux court de Clint, pour ensuite l'attirer dans sa chute contre le matelas moelleux. Cependant, Pietro brisa brusquement le baiser pour lâcher une exclamation de douleur suite à la jambe de Clint qui avait frôlé la sienne, celle-ci devenant sensible, les calmant ne faisait plus effet. Il jura quelque chose en sokovien.

« Merde, je suis dé-… » commença l'archer qui tenta de jeter un coup d'œil vers la jambe du plus jeune.

« On s'en fout, » l'interrompit Pietro en faisant fi de la douleur pour à nouveau embrasser son amant et le faire taire. « Je te veux… »

* * *

 _Hey !_

 _"May the Fourth be with you"  
_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ **Ces rêves ridicules**

 _Avec un lemon que vous pourrez bien sûr éviter si besoin est, ça n'a pas d'influence sur l'histoire._

 _Gros bisous et merci d'être là :D_


	7. Ces rêves ridicules

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 6  
 **Ces rêves ridicules**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _« On s'en fout, » l'interrompit Pietro en faisant fi de la douleur pour à nouveau embrasser son amant et le faire taire. « Je te veux… »_

Prenant soin de ne pas taper à nouveau sa jambe douloureuse, Clint s'ouvrit à nouveau à lui, mais lorsque les mains de Pietro vinrent s'affairer à sa taille pour déboucler sa ceinture, l'archer crut bon de lui rappeler quelque chose tout en brisant le baiser chaud et humide.

« On est observé, Pietro. Je le sais. »

Pourtant, le regard noirâtre provoquant l'absence totale de bleu chez les yeux Pietro excita à nouveau grandement l'archer qui dû si prendre à deux fois pour ne pas se jeter encore une fois sur ses lèvres.

« La lumière ? » proposa Pietro dont la respiration était saccadée, soufflant avec douceur sur le visage du plus âgé à quelques centimètres du sien.

« Les caméras sont presque toutes équipées d'infrarouge maintenant. »

Pietro ne répliqua alors pas, mais planta son regard noir de désir dans celui de Clint, tous les deux immobiles, Clint juste au-dessus du corps étendu et demandeur du plus jeune. Tous deux n'avaient pourtant qu'une seule et unique pensée. Celle d'oublier toutes ces conneries en perdant pied.

Clint eut alors une idée, et il quitta alors le matelas, brisant tout contact visuel avec son amant, et lui fit signe de le suivre. Et là, l'archer remarqua qu'il était _vraiment_ _très_ serré dans son pantalon. Pietro se redressa, et l'interrogea du regard tandis que Clint pénétrait dans la salle de bain, mais il ne chercha pas du regard la moindre caméra car il savait pertinemment qu'ici aussi ils étaient épiés, ce qui en soit, était dépravant et honteux.

Ainsi, il s'approcha d'un pas vif de la cabine de douche, et se pencha afin d'atteindre le robinet pour ensuite l'ouvrir et enclencher la chaleur maximale de l'eau qui commença à s'écouler du pommeau de douche en hauteur. Pietro s'avança difficilement jusqu'au cadre de la porte, toujours en caleçon bleu, et observa Clint qui dépliait les serviettes de bain pour ensuite en placer une contre la ventilation placée en bas d'un des murs.

Rapidement, le jet d'eau brûlant laissa échapper une lourde masse de vapeur qui vint s'imprégner contre les vitres et élever un épais nuage de buée. Pietro comprit soudain, et referma la porte derrière lui, les vitres de la cabine de couche dissimulant presque l'intérieur de celle-ci des yeux malpropres de leurs tortionnaires.

« Si Son Altesse veut bien prendre place… ? » déclara enfin Clint en montrant d'un geste de la main la porte de la cabine de douche.

« Archer de génie, » s'extasia presque Pietro dont la sueur commençait à perler le long de son cou et de ses tempes.

Clint retira ses bottes pour les lancer dans un coin, et commença à déboucler sa propre ceinture que Pietro n'avait pas réussi à défaire suite au contretemps de la potentielle caméra de surveillance, mais le coureur vint rapidement à son encontre pour l'y aider, sourire faible, mais sournois gravé sur les lèvres.

« Laissez-moi m'occuper de vos habits, _monsieur Barton_. »

Bon Dieu, même si Pietro reprenait en partie les paroles de cette femme répugnantes, il sentit son excitation grimper sur le cran supérieur. A deux, ils furent rapides à se dépouiller de leurs vêtements respectifs, et Clint ne fut pas long pour pousser Pietro à l'intérieur de la douche fumante, abaissant au passage la chaleur de l'eau pour ne pas les brûler.

Une fois dans la cabine, tous deux nus, Pietro vit son corps plaqué contre la paroi en pierre ponce, Clint l'embrassant à nouveau à pleine bouche, l'eau s'écoulant le long de leur peau, mouillant leurs cheveux, et humidifiant leur baiser torride. La vapeur constituait une réelle bulle d'intimité autour d'eux, les cachant du monde extérieur, tous deux bloqués dans la cabine exigüe et pourtant prestigieuse.

Un gémissement de plaisir vint mourir dans leur baiser brûlant lorsque Clint plaqua son corps contre celui de Pietro, leurs érections respectives se rencontrant, renforçant le désir charnel. Ces sensations de pur plaisir et d'impatience grouillant dans le fin fond de leurs entrailles et brûlant leur bas-ventre et reins, leur firent oublier la présence même de leurs ennemis quelque part dans ce bâtiment étrange, coupé du monde.

Pietro Maximoff perdait pied face aux touchers parfaits et experts de Clint Barton, empli de sentiments et sensations douces, excitantes et frissonnantes. Le plus jeune passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Clint dont les lèvres s'étaient perdues dans le cou humide et en sueur de Pietro. _Ma jambe est un putain de poids mort, là,_ pensa ironiquement Pietro qui se maintenait en appui sur une seule jambe avant que Clint ne vint soulever sa cuisse infirme pour passer cette jambe autour de sa taille, et s'approcher plus encore.

La sensation gênante et presque douloureuse des doigts de Clint à l'intérieur de lui devint délicieuse, de seconde en seconde, Pietro laissant retomber sa tête en arrière contre le mur en pierre, en quémandant davantage, excitant l'archer qui embrassa à nouveau Pietro, coupant ses jérémiades capricieuses.

« Plus vite… Vieil homme… » finit par articuler Pietro contre les lèvres de son amant, bougeant son bassin vers l'avant pour en querir plus.

Hissant la jambe presque invalide un peu plus en hauteur contre ses hanches, Clint retira ses doigts accompagné d'un geignement de protestation à son égard provenant des lèvres fiévreuses et humides du coureur. Pourtant, rapidement, Pietro pressentit une vive douleur, et une gêne imprégnant tout son être agité et demandeur, tandis qu'il discerna la main calleuse de son amant empoigner sa virilité affamée.

Les ongles pourtant courts de Pietro vinrent écorcher avec ténacité le dos musclé de Clint qui ignora cette vive douleur aiguë, son esprit embué par le plaisir et les sensations nouvelles et folle que lui procurait cette étroitesse autour de son sexe, ainsi que par les gémissements sortit tout droit du fin fond de la gorge du plus jeune.

Mais la douleur qui raidissait le plus jeune du couple finit par se tasser, et laisser place à tout autant de plaisirs qui électrisaient le corps de l'archer, ne pensant plus qu'à une chose, Clint et ses mains expertes. Il avait l'impression que dans les bras de son amant, il était intouchable et que rien ne pouvait les séparer, ni entraver leur chemin. Son corps tout entier tremblait de plaisir intense, à chaque coup de reins passionné que lui administrait le plus âgé.

Ils étaient coupés du monde, et ensemble.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

L'écran de la salle de contrôle dévoilait la chambre vide de Clint et Pietro, mais la jeune femme fumait sa cigarette, les yeux perdus dans le vide, paraissant songeuse, ne semblant pas se préoccuper de leur absence. Etant si absorbé par ses pensées les plus profondes, elle ne se préoccupa pas de son mégot fumant se désintégrant petit à petit, les résidus regagnant la table. Elle ne remarqua pas non plus que la porte s'ouvrait par l'un de ses sbires, laissant entrer l'homme au costard, toujours impeccable et fier.

« Vous arrive-t-il de faire une pause ? » se hasard l'homme dans la pénombre, se plantant devant l'ordinateur en croisant les bras.

La jeune femme ne sursauta pourtant même pas, mais ses yeux quittèrent le point fixe invisible pour observer les pertes de cigarette sur la table et les balayer du revers de la main à même le sol.

« Si vous voulez être heureux de voir vos sujets triompher, il ne faut en aucun cas se reposer sur nos lauriers, » lui assura-t-elle tout en écrasant sa cigarette encore fumante dans le cendrier plein prêt à cet escient.

« Et Maximoff ? Sa jambe… ? Vous lui avez tiré dessus, » accusa l'homme plus froidement, semblant chercher du regard les deux Avengers sur l'écran.

« Oh ne vous en faites pas. Ça ne l'empêche pas de faire quelques acrobaties. »

L'homme entrouvrit les lèvres pour déclarer son interrogation, mais aucun son ne sortit, et il fronça les sourcils tout en jetant un regard intrigué à l'adresse de la jeune femme.

« Ils sont dans la salle de bain, n'est-ce pas ? » lâcha-t-il avec suspicion.

« Oui. Inutile de mettre en route la caméra de la salle de bain. A moins que vous ne souhaitiez écouter un joli concert de gémissements en tous genres. »

Elle laissa échapper un sourire moqueur à son égard lorsque l'homme se redressa vivement, avec surprise et appréhension.

« Pourquoi cet air-là ? » l'interrogea la jeune femme avec un sourire en coin. « C'est un moment intime qui sévit dans la vie de chaque couple. »

« Ne faites pas semblant. Vous êtes au courant, » lâcha l'homme en la foudroyant du regard. « Au lieu de vous moquer, et vous extasier comme une petite fillette en manque face aux deux Avengers en chaleur, donnez-moi plutôt le bilan de la journée. »

Ne paraissant pas se préoccuper des critiques à son encontre, la professionnelle de ma mascarade récupéra son calepin délaissé près d'une tasse de café vide, et feuilleta rapidement le papier grainé, léger sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres.

« Je dois dire que ça a été productif, » avoua-t-elle d'un air satisfait. « Leur passé est resté intouchable. Tout va bien. Ils se souviennent de tout, même des souvenirs les plus abominables. Ils ne mentent pas, je suis formelle. Parlons maintenant de leur presque présent… »

« Ils vous ont donc raconté plus précisément leur-… »

« Et ils ne mentent pas. Maximoff est d'une nullité en ce qui concerne le contrôle du battement de son cœur, et je suis aussi formelle. Leur présent est véritable. Pour eux. »

« Vous pouvez m'effacer tout ça ? »

« Pour le remplacer avec quoi ? »

Cette fois-ci, l'homme resta silencieux, sur ses gardes, et la jeune femme referma son calepin, pourtant toujours déterminé et assurée.

« Demain sera un autre jour. Je pense que nous allons à nouveau avancer, » dit-elle en récupérant sa tasse vide et le cendrier rempli de mégots.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le soleil se couchait, éclairant la neige artificielle derrière le panneau vitré, signifiant que la nuit allait bientôt entourer le bâtiment entier. Deux masses étaient enchevêtrées dans les draps blancs, épuisés, mais loin d'être apaisés à présent, tous deux étant retombés sur terre une fois la fin de leurs ébats. La tête nichée contre le torse de Clint, Pietro tentait de profiter de ses minutes dans le calme et la chaleur du corps de son amant, mais la douleur de sa jambe qui s'amplifia commençait à le faire grimacer et serrer les dents.

« La douleur te repend ? » lui murmura Clint qui remarqua le souffle saccadé du sokovien contre ses clavicules.

Pietro se contenta de hocher la tête, les yeux fermés péniblement, le bandage de sa jambe étant pratiquement inutile maintenant qu'il était trempé et à moitié déchiré. Clint se redressa alors, délaissant le plus jeune sur le matelas doux pour ensuite se diriger vers la salle de bain et récupérer ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout sur le sol. Une fois en jean et en t-shirt, il s'approcha à nouveau du lit, et farfouilla dans la petite boîte sur la table de nuit du plus jeune, à la recherche d'un calmant ou quelque chose.

« Avale en deux, » lui ordonna Clint en jetant sur le lit une plaquette de médicament que Pietro récupéra.

Puis, Clint remarqua un rouleau de bandage blanc qu'il prit et s'assit au bord du lit, retirant une partie du drap pour dévoiler la jambe meurtrie, espérant que le plus jeune ne se soit pas rouvert la plaie durant leurs ébats. Ils n'avaient pas été très futés sur ce coup-là. Mais lorsqu'il croisa des yeux le bandage humide et grisâtre, il ne vit aucune trace rougeâtre qui indiquait que la plaie ne s'était pas mise à saigner et il en fut soulagé.

« Ça risque de faire un peu mal. Sers les dents, » lui intima à nouveau Clint en jetant un regard adoucissant.

« C'est ce que je fais depuis tout à l'heure, » lui annonça Pietro en avalant le deuxième comprimé pour laisser retomber sa tête contre le matelas, le visage contracté de douleur.

Ainsi, retirant le bandage avec une grande précaution, Clint sentit les muscles de Pietro se tendre, mais, déterminé, il continua son action, ne pouvant pas laisser la lésion se rouvrir ou s'infecter. Il vit alors la plaie refermée avec grand soin à l'aide de fil épais, mais celle-ci était un peu épaisse et violette, tel un bleu ou un hématome.

Essuyant la plaie avec le drap pour dégager toute l'eau et l'humidité, Clint finit par entourer la cicatrice boursouflée à l'aide d'une bande propre, et Pietro enserra le drap entre ses poings pour faire passer la douleur aiguë qui s'emparait de tout son corps dès que le tissu touchait sa blessure encore fraiche.

« Je vais les tuer… » cingla Pietro en serrant les dents.

« Laisse-moi en quelques-uns, » plaisanta Clint en nouant avec douceur le bout du bandage pour le faire tenir plus longtemps.

Soudain, le bruit du verrou de la porte résonna dans toute la pièce, et instinctivement, le sokovien remonta le drap jusqu'à ses épaules, étant toujours nu là-dessous. Clint se leva derechef, le rouleau toujours entre les mains, sur ses gardes alors que la porte s'ouvrit sur deux de leurs ennemis portant tout comme hier, deux plateaux-repas garnis. Sans un mot, ils déposèrent la nourriture au pas de la porte, et quittèrent la pièce en verrouillant derrière eux.

« Voilà pourquoi ils nous font si bien manger… » lâcha Pietro sombrement.

Il n'avait pas tort, et Clint s'approcha des plateaux fumant, remarquant qu'il s'agissait d'une Hachis Parmentier, bien loin de ceux que l'on pouvait trouver dans le commerce sous forme de barquette.

« Je n'ai pas faim. Du tout, » fit soudain Pietro en se redressant en position assise, le drap retombant sur ses hanches, fixant avec dégout les plateau-repas.

« Alors refusons leur invitation à manger, » railla Clint en donnant un brusque coup de pied dans le premier plateau qui vint rencontrer l'autre avec violence.

La verrerie se brisa, et l'eau coula sur la moquette d'une blancheur impeccable, et Clint rebroussa chemin, n'ayant pas d'appétit, écœuré par leur mascarade. Pietro eut l'air satisfait du geste du plus âgé, et se laissa retomber contre le matelas, s'enroulant contre les draps chauds, visiblement exténué.

« Viens dormir… » lui murmura Pietro en fermant les yeux, son visage s'écrasant contre l'oreiller qu'il serra à l'aide de son bras libre.

Restant un instant à observer la lourde porte qui les coupait du monde extérieur, Clint se remémora d'abord les paroles de cette vieille folle qui lui avait annoncé avoir d'autres surprises pour lui, et il redoutait le lendemain. Il appréhendait leur troisième journée ici, ne sachant pas précisément ce qu'ils allaient faire de lui et de Pietro.

Puis, après un ultime regard craintif vers la porte, Clint se dirigea vers le lit, et se laissa tomber près de son amant qui lui offrait une partie de la couette blanche d'un air déjà endormi, et Clint éteint la lumière pour les plonger dans une pénombre reposante et plaquer son corps contre celui toujours nu du plus jeune priant pour que les choses puissent s'arranger et que les Avengers les retrouvent rapidement.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Ce paysage angélique et apaisant s'offrit à moi, avec ce même arbre. Cette même balançoire. Et ma sœur, Wanda, assise sur celle-ci, fixant un point invisible au loin, le soleil couchant se reflétant dans ses cheveux, ses yeux et sur sa peau pâle._

 _Pourtant, ce qui me frappa, ce fut cette odeur lourde et artificielle. Logiquement, je devrais pouvoir ressentir le vent contre mon visage, entendre les oiseaux ou des grillons, et même humer l'air et percevoir l'odeur d'herbe coupée, de terre fraiche ou de fleurs quelconques. Mais là, rien de tout cela n'était présent pour que le paysage paraisse véridique à mes yeux. C'était une odeur forte de produit, peut-être des antiseptiques ou du chlore. Ou bien des produits de nettoyage de bactéries, je n'en sais trop rien. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que cette odeur brise l'atmosphère de ce paysage._

 _A nouveau, je tentais une approche vers ma jeune sœur assise seule sous cet arbre feuillu, et je remarque qu'elle était pieds-nus, ses orteils caressant les brins d'herbe juste en dessous d'elle._

 _« Wanda... ? » appelais-je à nouveau, m'immobilisant à quelques mètres d'elle._

 _« Arrêtez de vous battre… » murmura la voix faible de ma sœur, sans qu'elle ne daigne se tourner vers moi, observant le soleil jaunâtre au loin._

 _Que racontait-elle ? Regarde-moi, Wanda ! Par pitié !_

 _« Regarde-moi, Pietro, » reprit soudain ma sœur en tournant son visage vers moi._

 _Mon cœur se serra lorsque je croise son regard vitreux, et ma voix reste bloquée dans ma gorge, paralysé au milieu de l'herbe fraiche et figée._

 _« Il y avait une femme qui courait dans la forêt, une seconde qui tombait, et une troisième… Qui dormait, » fit-elle sans la moindre émotion, ne quittant pas mon regard des yeux._

 _Cette phrase me glaça le sang, et je fronce les sourcils, attendant une réponse, une explication, ou au moins un sourire de la part de ma petite sœur._

 _« Toutes les trois sont mortes, » acheva-t-elle durement. « Ça te dit quelque chose ? »_

 _A nouveau je sentis mon cœur rater un battement. La neutralité de Wanda me terrorisa, et mes mains tremblaient, je le sentais clairement. Ainsi, je secoue la tête négativement, répondant à son étrange question, et je pus alors distinguer un air de soulagement dans le creux de ses yeux, et la façon dont les muscles de son visage se détendirent._

 _« Alors ne cherche plus l'extérieur. Ne vous battez plus, » annonça-t-elle, ses mains agrippant fermement la corde de la balançoire._

 _Sans voix, je la dévisageais avec crainte et tristesse non dissimulée. J'avais l'impression que ma sœur était si loin de moi. De tout. Puis, je ferme les yeux, vidé et impuissant, me laissant tomber à genoux dans l'herbe à l'odeur forte et acide. Ce noir m'entoura à nouveau et je tombe._

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lorsque Pietro ouvrit les yeux, ébloui par la lumière du soleil artificiel qui se levait derrière l'épais rideau de neige, il resta un instant immobile au milieu du lit, fixant le plafond, le regard vide. Il ressentait une chaleur apaisante contre son épaule, et il sut que c'était Clint qui était dos à lui, ses omoplates contre sa peau nue.

Pietro plaça une main contre son front en sueur, retirant en arrière quelques mèches blanches baladeuses, et se remémora à nouveau cet étrange rêve à propos de Wanda Maximoff, sa propre sœur jumelle. Pour lui, c'était plus un cauchemar qu'un rêve. Et à nouveau, Wanda parlait de l'extérieur. Son subconscient était donc effrayé et mettait en scène ses peurs et ses craintes à propos de cet endroit étrange. Et peut-être que cette odeur atroce et forte était due aux substances qui avaient été utilisées pour sa plaie.

Mais à nouveau, se rêve l'avait dérouté. Il voulait en parler à Clint mais ça paraissait si futile et ridicule qu'il préféra garder le silence. Ainsi, il finit par se lever, et récupéra ses vêtements, boitant un peu à cause de sa jambe, mais qui semblait moins le tirailler, enfin une bonne chose. Lorsqu'il zippa la fermeture de son gilet vers le haut, il vit Clint bouger un peu, et grogner quelque chose à l'encontre du soleil qui l'avait réveillé, ce qui fit sourire le plus jeune.

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait, on tente quelque chose ? » lui demanda Pietro une fois que Clint s'était assis sur le bord du lit, enfouissant son visage fatigué dans ses mains.

« Tu as vu comment ça s'est terminé, hier, » répliqua Clint visiblement épuisé.

« Parce que j'ai paniqué. »

Mais il fut trop tard pour convenir d'un plan, car la porte s'ouvrit soudain, repoussant les débris et plateaux durant son ascension, laissant alors entrevoir trois hommes armés jusqu'aux dents. Ça devenait une habitude.

« Récupère tes chaussures, » ordonna la voix féminine qui semblait observer Clint toujours assis sur le lit, se réveillant petit à petit, tentant de se souvenir à qui appartenait cette intonation.

« Toi, viens, » annonça un autre homme à l'adresse de Pietro toujours debout devant la porte de la salle de bain.

Pietro jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Clint qui obéit tout en se levant, et l'archer lui lança un regard entendu et plaça une main réconfortante contre l'épaule de son amant en passant près de lui. Que pouvaient-ils faire de plus, de toute manière ? Pietro avait déjà été blessé, qui sait de quoi leurs ennemis pouvaient être capables.

De ce fait, Pietro fut le premier à être entrainé hors de la chambre, ignorant la douleur de sa jambe, la peur prenant place dans son esprit. Pourtant, on le poussa à l'intérieur de la même pièce vide que veille, seulement meublé d'une table et d'une chaise. Pietro crut qu'ils se moquaient de lui, mais l'homme derrière verrouilla la porte et il fut de nouveau seul.

« Pas cette putain de question… Pas cette putain de question… » supplia presque Pietro en se dirigeant lentement vers la table en fer.

La même feuille blanche. La même question. Le même crayon. Quel était donc ce délire ? Tout semblait fou dans cet endroit. Quelqu'un tentait-il de jouer avec leur esprit ? Les tester ? Pietro s'affala contre la chaise dure, sa jambe étant encore douloureuse, et il lit à nouveau la question plusieurs fois dans sa tête.

 _Comment voyez-vous le monde extérieur ?_

Bordel, cette question ne va pas le quitter si rapidement. Et à nouveau, son cauchemar reprit place dans son esprit. Que devait-il faire ? Déchirer cette feuille et leur montrer qu'il s'en foutait royalement ? Ou s'apprêter au jeu comme avec l'arbre qu'il avait dessiné auparavant, semblant bien intéresser cette femme.

De ses doigts tremblants, il prit le stylo à bille, arracha le bouchon a l'aide de ses dents, et le cracha dans un souffle à terre, et l'encre suivit son ascension sur le papier.

* * *

Qui sont donc les trois femmes ? Que va faire Pietro sur la feuille...? Vont-il s'échapper à temps ? TADAM XD

(petit trailer là avec les grosses phrases pleines de suspense)

J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre et je vous retrouve normalement mercredi !

Prochain chapitre : **Les trois femmes**


	8. Les trois femmes

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 7  
 **Les trois femmes**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Cette fois-ci, l'ascenseur conduit Clint bien plus en profondeur, et une seule porte était placée au fond d'un couloir sombre. Deux portes coulissantes qui détectèrent la présence de l'Avenger et des deux autres personnes cagoulés, pour ensuite s'ouvrir.

Et face à ce qui se dévoila sous ses yeux, Clint Barton resta sans voix, se figeant lorsque la porte se referma derrière lui et ses deux accompagnateurs. Il s'agissait d'un immense jardin, des plantes grimpant jusqu'au plafond, recouvrant toute la surface, laissant seulement échapper des rayons de lumière appartenant à un soleil artificiel. Un bosquet prenait place au milieu du petit jardin, et une fontaine d'eau brillaient avec douceur sous la lumière. Il put même distinguer le chant d'oiseaux de toutes sortes, et entrevit certains volatiles voler de branche en branche, joyeusement.

Quel était donc le but de tout ça ?

« N'est-ce pas magnifique ? » demanda soudain une voix à sa droite.

Clint se retourna brusquement, et aperçut la jeune femme hypocrite portant aujourd'hui une veste rouge. Son brushing était tout aussi impeccable et elle souriait gaiement.

« Ne vous avais-je pas dit que je vous réservais une petite surprise, _Hawkeye_ ? »

« Vous avez construit un nid au Faucon, c'est ça ? » cracha presque Clint avec méprise.

« Pas exactement. Si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Ce n'était certainement pas une question puisque les deux hommes juste derrière l'archer le poussèrent par l'épaule, l'obligeant à suivre la jeune femme qui venait de tourner les talons pour traverser un petit pont en bois au-dessus d'un marécage. A vrai dire, Clint crut rêver. Il aurait aimé _rêver_.

La jeune femme le conduisit derrière le petit bosquet, contournant des parterres de fleurs magnifiques et des petits filets d'eau coulant jusqu'au marécage parfait. Puis, Clint aperçut un petit jet gris posé sur un sol en brisque beige, assez grand pour contenir au moins trois personnes.

« N'est-ce pas un vaisseau tout en splendeur ? » l'interrogea la jeune femme en passant le bout de ses doigts contre l'aile grise de l'engin. « Petit. Rapide. Efficace et maniable. L'avez-vous déjà piloté ? »

Clint s'approcha de l'engin, les deux personnes cagoulées restant en retrait, mais armées, et il observa la carcasse de cet engin volant en fronçant les sourcils, le détaillant sous toutes les coutures. Il remarqua même l'insigne _Stark Industries_ sur la tête de ce petit avion.

« _Stark Industries_ … » lâcha Clint tout haut. « Vous êtes client chez lui maintenant ? »

La jeune femme haussa les épaules, et Clint plissa les yeux, suspicieux. Ce genre d'engin aurait très bien pu être sous ses mains, et il aurait pu le piloter durant une mission. C'était tout à fait son genre. Mais pourquoi cette femme lui montrait-elle cet engin comme neuf ?

« Alors, l'avez-vous déjà piloté ? » répéta-t-elle en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

Clint secoua la tête négativement, ayant fini de se poser des questions puisque tous paraissaient irréalistes ici.

« En êtes-vous sûr ? »

« Evidemment que j'en suis sûr. Mais je pourrais le piloter. »

Hochant la tête de manière entendue, la jeune femme recula et montra d'un geste de la main l'aile de l'engin.

« Grimpez là-dessus. Vous pourrez voir un peu mieux notre magnifique jardin. »

Clint lui lança un regard interrogateur, mais elle semblait impatiente, et l'archer de plus en plus largué par cette affaire. Mais que cherchait-elle bon sang ! C'était frustrant et rageant. Mais n'ayant pas d'autre choix que d'obéir à son ennemie jurée, Clint positionna ses mains sur l'aile ferme de l'engin, et hissa l'un de ses genoux contre celle-ci pour y emmener tout son corps. Il espéra même pénétrer dans le jet, et pouvoir le commander afin de quitter cet endroit, mais il remarqua que le cockpit ne n'ouvrirait pas facilement. Cette femme n'était pas si bête.

« Regardez un peu tous ces oiseaux, » fit la jeune femme en montrant d'un geste de la main la splendeur du jardin.

Clint, debout sur l'aile, observait les volatiles bruyants, cherchant des yeux une porte de sortie quelconque, un indice, ou une réponse à ses questions.

« Regardez cet oiseau. Tel un Faucon. Fier. Et protecteur. L'amenant au _suicide_ … »

Délaissant le jardin du regard, Clint jeta un coup d'œil vers l'oiseau majestueux, mais petit qui volait à quelques mètres d'eux, digne et fier de ses plumes aux vives couleurs. Mais un coup de feu retentit dans le jardin souterrain, déchirant les tympans de Clint.

Le corps sans vie de l'oiseau roula dans l'herbe fraiche, et le souffle de Clint se coupa dans sa gorge. L'un des hommes armés abaissa son semi-automatique, et le rangea sans le moindre regard vers l'oisillon sans vie à ses pieds. La jeune femme de marbre observa la réaction de Clint Barton figé sur l'aile du jet, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, fixant avec horreur l'oiseau abattu de sang-froid.

« Seriez-vous assez fort pour voir la suite ? » l'interrogea-t-elle en haussant un sourcil à son adresse.

Les jambes de Clint tremblèrent violemment, et il se retint pour ne pas tomber à terre, déboussolé et effaré parce qu'il venait de se passer.

« Suivez-moi, » ordonna la jeune femme en lui faisant signe de descendre.

Avant qu'un des deux hommes ne puisse venir chercher Clint sur l'aile, l'archer sauta dans l'herbe fraiche, le cœur serré, et jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers l'oiseau sans vie, délaissé par ses ennemis. Il avait la nausée. Pourtant, il avait vu bien pire.

« Avancez, vers cette petite forêt, » continua-t-elle en montrant du bout de son index des arbres au fond de la pièce ronde qu'était le petit jardin.

Incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, Clint Barton se laissa faire, et avança, dépassant la jeune femme tandis qu'on le poussait par l'épaule pour qu'il accélère le pas, et s'introduisirent dans cette forêt artificielle, où de multiples feuilles mortes étaient éparpillées sur le sol, faisant tache avec le jardin glorifiant derrière.

« Avance, » lui ordonna l'homme derrière lui.

Déglutissant faiblement, Clint commença son ascension, et se sentit perdu dans une forêt de désespoir, les feuilles mortes craquant son sous poids. Ils le suivaient tous les trois, observant ses moindres agissements et émotions. Quel était à nouveau ce test ?

Puis, la vision de Clint passa du marron maladif des feuilles au rouge frais et puissant, et il s'immobilisa, son cœur ratant un battement. Du sang s'était imprégné dans les feuilles mortes face à lui, et la trace au sol laissait deviner qu'il y avait eu la présence d'un corps. Un corps humain.

« Vous avez tué qui, cette fois ? » lâcha Clint d'une voix blanche, fixant la trace dans le sol mort.

« Ce n'est pas nous, » glissa la jeune femme juste derrière Clint, son souffle chatouillant l'oreille de l'archer.

« Vous êtes malade. »

C'était sans appel. Cette fois-ci, Clint ne détacha pas son regard du sang, et son cœur battait fort contre sa poitrine. Ce n'était plus de la colère, ni du doute. C'était une terreur.

« Que pouvez-vous nous dire à propos de cet oiseau ? Et de ce corps anciennement ici ? » demanda à nouveau la voix basse de la jeune femme proche de son oreille.

« Vous me dégoutez, » articula Clint.

« C'est tout ? »

Après un faible hochement de tête sans daigner les regarder, Clint sentit une main dure contre son épaule le tirer hors de la forêt, et avant de quitter le jardin malsain, le tireur aperçut la jeune femme à l'orée de cette forêt artificielle, écrire quelque chose dans son calepin, son sourire ayant quitté son visage.

Clint voulait des réponses où il allait devenir fou. Et lorsqu'on le jette à nouveau dans la pièce vide, ayant pour seule occupation une feuille, une question, et un crayon, il abandonna et s'installant sur la chaise, n'arrivant plus à faire la lumière.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Le médecin à la moustache venait de donner la feuille portant la fameuse question à la jeune femme à la veste rouge, avant de la quitter. Celle-ci, cigarette à la main, dans l'un des longs couloirs, observa la réponse qu'avait donnée Pietro Maximoff.

Il s'agissait encore une fois d'un dessin rapide, mais qui représentait clairement trois filles. Ou trois femmes, debout les unes à côté des autres, toutes similaires. Elle fronça les sourcils, et délaissa son mégots fumant dans le petit cendrier intégré au mur qui se referma ensuite une fois qu'elle quitta son emplacement sans lâcher le dessin des yeux.

« Trois femmes… Est-ce que ça serait-… »

Mais elle se tut, repliant rapidement la feuille en secouant la tête, la rangeant dans son fameux calepin, visiblement songeuse. Puis, elle continua sa marche vive jusqu'à une petite porte qu'elle ouvrit sans hésitation, et pénétra dans une pièce bleutée aux néons brillants, dévoilant une salle d'entrainement complète et immense.

Elle ne prit pas la peine de contempler cette salle, et elle se dirigea avec vigueur vers les deux hommes qui maintenaient Pietro Maximoff entre leurs mains, celui-ci la fixant avec froideur.

« Cette salle vous plaît ? » demanda-t-elle avec son sourire, tandis qu'une troisième personne se dirigeait vers eux, mallette entre les mains.

Pietro ne répondit pas, et fixait avec appréhension la mallette qu'ouvrait le nouveau venu, la jeune femme se tourna vers lui. De ses doigts parfaits, elle en sortit un pistolet noir qu'elle dévoila au Maximoff soudain mal à l'aise. Elle n'allait tout de même pas lui tirer dessus ? Ou l'abattre. La peur l'envahit, mais la jeune femme ne parut pas vouloir le viser ou le tuer, elle se contenta de tendre l'arme par le canon, vers lui, tandis que les deux hommes derrière lui le lâchèrent.

« Vous allez me montrer vos compétences, » lui fit-elle avec sérieux. « Inutile de tenter de nous tirer dessus, ce sont des balles fictives qui ne marchent que dans les box derrière vous. Je vais vous demander d'y prendre place et de tirer dans les cibles. »

Pietro jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers les box en question, presque futuristes, dévoilant une longue allée vide devant des enceintes empêchant quiconque d'avancer dans cette zone.

« Allez, prenez-le, » lui ordonna-t-elle.

De sa main droite tremblante, Pietro récupéra le manche de l'arme qu'elle lui tendait, et remarqua en effet qu'elle ne contenait pas de balle à la vue de son poids, et qu'elle servait donc pour des exercices et entrainements. _Merde, j'aurais peut-être pu avoir ma chance_ , pensa amèrement Pietro en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Puis, l'un des hommes le poussa en arrière pour l'obliger à gagner l'un des box, et il jura quelque chose en sokovien pour ensuite obéir contre son gré.

Se plaçant entre deux vitres bleutées, des cibles apparaissaient alors au loin ayant détecté sa venue. Pietro déverrouilla l'arme, et leva la pointe du canon vers les cibles, appréhendant encore une fois ce test étrange. Enfin, il pressa la détente, bloquant son souffle dans le fond de sa gorge.

Il tira le chargeur complet en une fraction de seconde, aidé par son pouvoir, et toutes les balles atteignirent le centre même des cibles, un panneau coloré brillant de vert à chaque coup parfait. Abaissant son arme pour observer les balles fictives contre les trois cibles numériques, Pietro entrouvrit la bouche de surprise face à sa prestation plutôt réussie.

« Bien, Maximoff, vous pouvez revenir. »

Il se retourna vers les quatre paires d'yeux qui le scrutaient telle une bête de foire, et Pietro déglutit. C'est bon, ils avaient eu ce qu'ils voulaient, qu'allaient-ils ordonner maintenant ? Mais, n'opposant pas de résistance, Pietro se dirigea vers eux d'un pas nonchalant, et tendit la fausse arme à la jeune femme qui replaça le pistolet dans la mallette tendue vers elle.

« Vos compétences en matière de précision et maintien de l'objet sont hors pair. Où avez-vous appris à tirer ? » lui demanda-t-elle en refermant la mallette et baissant les serrures accompagné de léger _clic_.

« Je… Je n'ai jamais appris à tirer, » lâcha le Maximoff d'une voix presque éteinte, comme s'il comprenait enfin ce qui le gênait dans cette affaire.

« Voyons, ce n'est pas la première fois que vous tenez une arme à feu, » insista-t-elle en se tournant vers lui, apparemment bien intéressé par ses propos.

« J'ai déjà tenu une arme oui. Mais je n'ai jamais tiré. »

La chance du débutant et de son pouvoir, se mit à penser le plus jeune sans lâcher la femme des yeux, dont le sourire ironique s'agrandit. Effrayant. Et inquiétant.

« Ne me mentez pas. Vous saviez comment déverrouiller une arme, comment la maintenir, comment prendre appuie, et toutes les balles ont touché le centre de la cible, » énuméra-t-elle d'un ton monotone.

Pietro resta interdit, cogitant face aux paroles de cette femme. Elle avait raison, Pietro n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à comment se placer, ou comment tirer, il avait suivi une sorte d'instinct qui lui avait permis de toucher les cibles à coup sûr. Et ça n'était pas donné à tout le monde, ces bonnes aptitudes en tire. Mais Pietro ne se souvenait pas où il avait pu apprendre à tirer de la sorte. Et ça commença presque à s'alarmer.

« Alors ? »

La voix de la dame automate se fit plus aiguë, et Pietro sentit un frisson lui parcourir l'échine.

« J'en sais rien. C'est peut-être inné… » lâcha-t-il en haussant les épaules, feignant l'indifférence.

Mais ça ne semblait pas faire rire la jeune femme dont le sourire se brisa net et recula d'un pas, le regard toujours vide d'expression. _Et merde,_ pensa le sokovien avec incertitude.

« Allez-y, » ordonna soudain la jeune femme en montrant d'un geste de la tête le coureur à l'adresse de ses hommes.

Mais avant que Pietro ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, on l'empoignait déjà par les épaules pour le tirer en arrière avec violence.

« Mais je vous dis que je n'en sais rien ! » s'écria Pietro qui tenta de se débattre des mains armées.

« C'est bien ce qui m'attriste, » annonça-t-elle lorsque le dos de Pietro percuta un mur juste derrière lui.

La crosse d'une des armes vint volontairement frapper la blessure de sa cuisse et Pietro lâcha un cri de douleur tout en sentant son appui s'envoler, et il tomba sur les fesses, dos au mur. Il serra les dents, et se pencha pour plaquer une main contre sa plaie à travers le tissu de son jean, tentant d'atténuer la douleur.

« Ceci, est une vraie arme, » déclara alors l'hypocrite en s'approchant de Pietro, ses hommes de main derrière elle.

Une arme à feu gisait entre ses mains, et elle la déverrouilla entre ses doigts experts, puis pointa le canon vers le crâne de Pietro à quelques mètres d'elle. Pietro écarquilla les yeux, louchant presque vers l'arme pointée sur lui.

« J'en sais rien ! Je vous jure, bordel ! Prenez votre putain de détecteur, je-… ! »

« Ça tombe bien que vous soyez infirme. Vous ne pouvez pas courir. Comme à _ce_ moment-là. »

Mais avant que Pietro ne puisse à nouveau répliquer, les coups de feu retentirent soudain dans la salle d'entrainement immense, arrachant les tympans du sokovien qui sentit son cœur lâcher et son souffle se bloquer. L'odeur de poudre vint chatouiller ses narines, et le vent brassé par les balles firent virevolter quelques mèches rebelles de ses cheveux.

Puis, tout se calma, et la jeune femme abaissa son arme, un masque froid gravé sur le visage. Du sang coula sur le sol, mais celui-ci ne provint pas d'une nouvelle blessure par balle, non, elle s'écoulait lentement de la plaie dorénavant rouverte du plus jeune. Les fils avaient craqué sous le coup qu'on lui avait infligé.

Dix balles de pistolet étaient encastrées dans le mur en fer juste derrière le Maximoff, toutes à quelques centimètres de son visage ou de son cou, et Pietro resta figé de terreur, ayant ressenti la mort frôler tout son être. Soit cette femme ne savait pas viser et il avait eu une chance énorme, ou elle l'avait fait exprès. Et malgré son esprit encore embué par l'action de cette vile femme, Pietro opta pour la deuxième option.

« Sa blessure saigne à nouveau. Anesthésiez-le, il a assez souffert comme ça, » lâcha-t-elle en rangeant son arme à sa ceinture, dissimulée sous sa veste.

Ainsi, elle aussi possédait une arme sur elle, intéressant. Pietro tenta de calmer son souffle, toujours incapable de se relever lorsque deux hommes s'approchèrent de lui. Pietro vit la jeune femme tourner les talons, prête à quitter la pièce, mais le sokovien ne voulut pas lâcher l'affaire. Il fallait qu'il tente tout ce qui pouvait les aider. Il voulait quitter cet endroit. Et la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit s'échappa de ses lèvres gercées.

« Il y a trois femmes. L'une court, l'autre tombe, et la dernière dort. Elles sont mortes. »

Cette phrase eut l'effet escompté, et la jeune femme se figea derechef, tandis que les deux hommes se retournèrent vers leur chef, et Pietro fut satisfait avec un sourire en coin. Ses rêves avaient donc bien un lien avec son arrivée ici.

« Qui sont-elles ? » demanda soudain son inquisitrice sans même daigner se retourner.

Pietro aurait aimé voir son visage. Voir son masque se briser en plus d'entendre sa voix soudain incertaine qu'il ne pensait jamais entendre venant d'elle.

« A vous de me le dire, » lâcha Pietro rejetant légèrement sa tête en arrière, air insolent gravé au visage.

Un nouvel un instant de lourd silence qui semblait être source de réflexion pour la jeune femme en veste rouge, près de la porte. Le sokovien voulait en savoir plus, et désirait lui faire cracher le morceau.

« Ramenez-le dans sa chambre et réparé sa jambe, » ordonna-t-elle finalement sans se retourner, ouvrant alors la porte en fer devant elle.

Déçu, Pietro fronça les sourcils, et voulut répliquer et crier haut et fort encore des inepties pour la faire réagir, mais une douleur aiguë dans son épaule brisa instantanément sa riposte. On venait de lui administrer de la morphine, ou un autre produit permettant de le faire décoller et rêver.

La jeune femme quant à elle, se figea juste derrière la porte en fer, et plaqua son dos contre celle-ci, un soupir agacé s'échappant de ses lèvres. Puis, elle ouvrit son calepin, et récupéra le dessin qu'avait fait le sokovien un peu plus tôt, son regard détaillant les trois femmes rapides et presque grossièrement couché sur le papier. Un enfant aurait fait mieux.

Ses yeux se plissèrent, et elle récupéra son stylo accroché à la poche de sa veste, contre sa poitrine, et une mine apparut au bout du crayon, enfin elle rajouta quelques détails avant que le médecin moustachu ne vienne à sa rencontre, seconde feuille en main. La jeune femme quitta le papier des yeux, et se redressa pour lui faire face. Le vieil homme jeta un coup d'œil vers les traits rajoutés par la jeune femme et il fronça les sourcils.

« N'est-ce pas un peu trop brusque ? » demanda-t-il d'une voix mal assurée, haussant un sourcil blanc à son adresse.

« Rien ne peut être aussi brusque que les anciennes méthodes de cet imbécile de millionnaire, » railla la jeune femme en secouant la tête, repliant le dessin pour le ranger dans son calepin.

« Si vous y tenez… Je vous ramène aussi la réponse de monsieur Barton. »

Instiguée, la jeune femme récupéra le papier, ne pensant pas avoir une réponse si tôt de la part de l'archer. Cette fois-ci, ce n'était pas un dessin, mais une phrase écrite à la va-vite dans un coin. Non, ce n'était même pas une phrase. C'était deux mots à la réponse du monde extérieur.

« _La délivrance_ , » lut tout haut le médecin qui paraissait sceptique. « Peut-être y allez-vous un peu fort. »

« Il écrit cela pour nous dérouter, je le sens, » répliqua-t-elle en rangeant ce papier au même endroit que l'autre. « Vous me remercierez plus tard. »

Puis elle mit fin à la conversation en dépassant le docteur sans un regard, et commença son ascension dans les couloirs infinis.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _L'odeur, toujours aussi forte. Le paysage, blanc, cette fois-ci, le soleil a disparu, l'herbe paraît maladive. L'arbre, le seul arbre de cette contrée perd petit à petit ses feuilles ternes, et les pieds nus de ma sœur paraissent translucides. Je lève les yeux, et je remarquai que Wanda est pâle comme la mort, me fixant du regard, pour ensuite me sourire doucement._

 _« Te revoilà, Pietro. J'attendais que tu t'endormes. »_

 _Quoi ? Je dors ? Comme attiré par elle, je me décide à bouger, et m'approche le cœur battant. Je ne suis pas dans un rêve pourtant, tout paraît réel. Lointain et… Finalement flou._

 _« Les trois femmes… Qui sont-elles ? » demandais-je comme si j'avais préparé ma question pendant des jours et des jours, s'échappant de mes lèvres avec une facilité déconcertante._

 _« Ne te prend pas la tête avec ça, mon frère. Dis-moi plutôt comment tu te sens. »_

 _Elle me sourit à nouveau, évitant totalement le sujet, et je fronce les sourcils, de plus en plus intrigué, même inquiet. Comment me sentais-je ? Mal à vrai dire. Très mal._

 _« Ta vie, Pietro. En dehors de ce rêve, » insista-t-elle en essayant de capter mon regard._

 _J'aimerais l'arracher à cette balançoire et courir, l'emmenant loin d'ici, et que l'on puisse se retrouver quelque part tous les deux, loin de ça._

 _« De quel rêve tu parles ? » demandais-je finalement incapable de m'avancer vers elle._

 _« Tu es dans un rêve, à ce moment même. »_

 _Là ? Au milieu de ce paysage ? Impossible ! Je suis lucide. J'ai toujours été ici. Enfin… Non, je suis perdu. N'étais-je pas enfermé quelque part… ? Avec Clint ?_

 _« Mais alors… Tu n'es que le fruit de mon imagination ? » l'interrogeai-je avec crainte._

 _« Non, je me suis immiscé dans ton esprit. Nous sommes jumeaux, Pietro, nous avons un lien. Et mon pouvoir est grand. Souviens-toi. »_

 _« Mais alors, où es-tu ? Et… Où suis-je ? »_

 _Je vis clairement le sourire de ma sœur se faner face à ma question, et mon cœur se serra. Qu'avais-je dit de mal ? Je voulais seulement la retrouver, moi !_

 _« Comme je te l'ai dit un peu avant, ne cherche pas, Pietro. Je vais bien et-… »_

 _« Tu mens, Wanda. Je le sens, » lâchais-je, la gorge serrée, un chagrin immense s'emparant de moi pour je ne sais quelle raison. « Lève-toi et viens avec moi ! »_

 _Wanda baissa la tête, fixant ses pieds nus entremêlés dans l'herbe maladive._

 _« Je ne peux pas. Par pitié, Pietro. Fais-moi confiance, et ne cherche pas l'extérieur. Ne cherche pas de réponse. Tout va bien se passer. »_

 _« L'extérieur… Qu'y a-t-il donc à l'extérieur ? »_

 _Je remarquais ma voix rauque et enrouée, et des larmes vinrent brouiller ma vue. Bordel, je me sens si mal. Je voudrais attraper la sœur, la serrer dans mes bras, et la faire sortir de ce cauchemar, mais mes jambes refusaient d'avancer. J'étais tétanisé._

 _« Je suis désolée Pietro, mais il faut que tu me fasses confiance, par pitié ! »_

 _Sa voix brisée éclata mon cœur et je tombe à nouveau, comme perdu dans tout un tas de sentiments et émotions en contradiction. Je tombe encore, et je rejoins un autre monde._

 _Mais quel est tout ce délire ?_

* * *

 _Hey ! Tout va commencer à s'éclairer dans le prochain chapitre :)_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ **La femme qui tombe**

 _Hyphohèse quant au chapitre 8 ?_

 _Bisous à tous et encore merci !_


	9. La femme qui tombe

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 8  
 **La femme qui tombe**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Il se réveille, » fit une voix que Pietro connaissait vaguement maintenant.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, la blancheur de la chambre brûlant presque ses rétines, pour ensuite remarquer deux têtes situées au-dessus de lui, signe qu'il était allongé. Il reconnut immédiatement son amant, Clint Barton inquiet et agité, puis entrevit aussi le visage apaisant du médecin à la moustache grisâtre.

« Pourquoi ses pupilles sont dilatées ? C'est normal ? » demanda la voix de Clint à l'adresse du médecin.

« Oui. Ne vous en faites pas. »

Balayant le plafond du regard pour s'habituer à la lumière et faire le point dans son esprit, il prit conscience du poids de son corps. Sa jambe droite était douloureuse, mais ne l'empêcha pas de se redresser difficilement, rapidement aider par les deux hommes. Ainsi, il remarqua qu'il se trouvait dans leur chambre attitrée, impeccablement rangée comme à son habitude.

« Que… Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? » lâcha Pietro d'une voix pâteuse.

« Nous vous avons anesthésié pour refermer votre blessure et nettoyer tout ça, » lui fit le médecin avec une voix douce.

La main de Clint contre ses omoplates pour l'empêcher de retomber en arrière était une once de réconfort pour lui, et il vit le médecin examiner ses yeux et sentir son poult contre sa carotide à l'aide de deux doigts. Il se laissa faire, sa main agrippant inconsciemment le bras de son amant assis à ses côtés sur le lit.

« Vous allez parfaitement bien, les anesthésies sont parfois dangereuses, et avoir fait ceci sans avoir pris des précautions au préalable aurait pu être grave, » expliqua le médecin en quittant le lit.

Pietro vit l'archer observer avec méfiance le médecin, mais le coureur savait qu'il était inoffensif pour eux, il le sentait.

« Vous pouvez peut-être nous dire ce que nous faisons ici, » lâcha Clint en fronçant les sourcils, frottant doucement le dos du plus jeune.

Le vieil homme récupéra une sacoche tout en secouant gravement la tête, et il l'ouvrit avec précaution, et compassion.

« Je ne peux rien vous dire. Je peux simplement vous donner quelque chose. »

Pietro tendit l'oreille malgré son esprit encore flouté par l'anesthésie générale, espérant avoir un coup de pouce. Mais le vieil homme sortit simplement de sa sacoche une feuille pliée en quatre qu'il tendit à Clint. L'archer, plissant les yeux récupéra le papier entre deux doigts, et le vieil homme hocha la tête dignement et referma son sac.

« Mangez ce que l'on vous a apporté. Maximoff vous en avez grandement besoin, vous ne tiendrez plus debout sinon, » annonça-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte, montrant du bout de son index deux plateaux proches de l'entrée.

Clint jeta un rapide coup d'œil vers Pietro, et comprit que l'homme avait raison. La pâleur du plus jeune faisait peur, ses traits étaient tirés et il semblait que son visage s'était amaigri. La porte s'ouvrit soudain pour laisser sortir le médecin, et Clint fut alors persuadé qu'une caméra était dissimulée quelque part dans cette pièce. Il ne dit rien, mais n'en passa pas moins. Enfin, ils furent seuls dans la pièce, et Pietro intercepta la feuille entre les mains du tireur.

« Peut-être est-ce un indice ? » espéra Clint en regardant par-dessus l'épaule de son amant.

Sans un mot, Pietro déplia de ses mains tremblantes le papier plié en quatre, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

« Encore cette foutue question ! » s'exclama Clint visiblement contrarié.

« C'est ma réponse, » lâcha Pietro d'une voix blanche.

« Quoi ? C'est toi qui as fait tout ça ? »

« Non. J'ai seulement dessiné les trois filles, là, » expliqua Pietro en montrant du doigt les dessins lui appartenant. « Quelqu'un a rajouté le reste. »

Fronçant les sourcils, finalement intéressé, Clint détailla le papier des yeux. Il y avait les trois femmes en quelques coups de crayon, et d'autres parties qui paraissaient intéresser le Maximoff. Autour de la première femme, étaient maintenant grossièrement dessinés des arbres, et la seconde, il y avait des nuages. La dernière était dans un lit et la lettre « Z » au-dessus de sa tête montrait le fait qu'elle dormait.

 _Elle dormait_. Les mains de Pietro se mirent à trembler plus violemment.

« La première courait dans la forêt… » murmura Pietro à voix basse en passant son index sur le premier dessin.

Clint fronça les sourcils, et observa cette fois-ci le plus jeune absorbé par le dessin.

« La seconde, tombe, » son doigt glissa jusqu'à la seconde.

La voix de Pietro semblait être prête à se briser.

« Et la dernière, dort… »

Pietro laissa retomber la feuille contre le matelas, les yeux soudain arrondis, comme si une révélation s'était ouverte à lui.

« Bordel… Elle était au courant, cette pute… » finit-il par dire, un sourire se dessinant soudain sur ses lèvres.

« Quoi ? » lâcha Clint visiblement perdu, se demandant soudain si le cerveau de Pietro n'avait pas été atteint.

« Mes rêves, Clint ! » s'exclama Pietro en attrapant son bras, plantant son regard dans le sien. « Ils sont liés ! J'ai pu contacter Wanda ! Et cette bonne femme sait tout ! »

Restant immobile, presque effrayé par le comportement soudain dément du plus jeune, Clint resta sans voix. Pietro sut alors que c'était le bon moment pour tout raconter. Ainsi, avec vigueur et espoir, il s'élança dans son explication, lui racontant ses rêves, les paroles de Wanda, la réaction de la jeune femme, et Clint, ayant été au bord du désespoir sans fin, but les paroles du plus jeune. Enfin quelque chose de concret. Mais pourtant presque démentiel.

Voyant que l'archer restait dubitatif quant à ses paroles, Pietro plaqua ses mains contre les épaules de son fiancé afin que ses paroles aient un fort impact.

« J'ai fait trois fois le même rêve, Clint ! Et cette femme a tiqué lorsque je lui ai répété la phrase de Wanda ! »

« Donc… Tu parles avec Wanda… A travers ton rêve avec cet unique arbre ? »

« On dirait que tu me prends pour un fou ! »

« Non ! Bien sûr que non. Ça expliquerait bien des choses… » répondit Clint soudain songeur.

Clint sentait que quelque chose venait d'éclairer cette affaire, et il en fut ravi. Si Wanda pouvait parler à Pietro, elle pourrait leur être d'une grande aide. Elle pourrait alerter les autres Avengers de leur présence ici.

« Il faut creuser sur l'affaire des trois femmes, » marmonna Clint en fixant avec attention le dessin sur le matelas.

« Toutes meurent. La première femme périt dans une forêt, surement. La seconde en tombant, une chute mortelle donc. Et la dernière… Peut-être de vieillesse dans son sommeil ? »

Mais Clint se figea soudain, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise, et Pietro remarqua son changement de comportement presque effrayant car l'archer pâlit à vue d'œil.

« La première meurt dans une forêt… » répéta Clint en plaçant ses mains contre ses tempes.

La nausée le prit soudain, et il se rappela de la vision que lui avait donnée la jeune femme lorsqu'on l'avait obligé à rentrer dans cette forêt artificielle. Il y avait du sang, et la trace d'un corps. Ça ne pouvait pas être un hasard, impossible. Non, Clint était habitué à des vues de ce type, la mort, le sang, la pénombre, mais ceci le perturbait énormément car tout semblait lié.

« Hé… Tu as pensé à quelque chose ? » lui demanda Pietro en touchant doucement son épaule.

Clint sursauta violemment à ce toucher, et Pietro retira vivement sa main.

« Pa-… Pardon. Je-… Je crois que je perds la tête, » marmonna Clint en fermant les yeux péniblement, coupant tout contact visuel avec le dessin.

« C'est à ton tour de raconter, » lui fit Pietro doucement.

Clint hocha donc la tête, conscient qu'ils avaient besoin de toutes les informations possibles pour faire le clair dans cette histoire. Ainsi, il raconta cette horrible épreuve que lui avait fait encourir cette femme trop parfaite, jusqu'à l'affaire de l'oiseau et de la forêt. Pietro écoutait avec attention, estomaqué par les dires de l'archer.

« Je l'ai senti en colère… » finit par avouer Pietro en désignant la femme au tailleur. « On aurait dit qu'elle voulait que tu agisses différent face à la vision du sang et de l'oiseau. Et qu'elle était frustrée. »

« Au moins ça l'a mouché. »

« Elle a failli me tuer, tout de même. »

« Non, c'est une experte je le sens, » répliqua Clint. « Grâce à toi, l'on sait qu'elle se promène toujours avec une arme sur elle et qu'elle sait _vraiment_ bien s'en servir. »

Pietro acquiesça péniblement et Clint poussa un long soupir.

« Si c'est une femme dans la forêt. L'oiseau alors ? Il s'agit de moi ? » demanda finalement l'archer en se rappelant des termes comme _Faucon_.

« Probablement… »

Le silence se fit à nouveau, mais Clint commençait à faire le tri.

« Elle nous teste. Je crois qu'elle expérimente nos nerfs… » reprit-il d'un air songeur. « Elle a surement besoin de nous, de nos capacités par exemple ? Voilà pourquoi elle tente de voir si notre _couple_ se porte bien. Elle a peut-être besoin d'une symbiose. D'une union dans les troupes… Elle m'a aussi montré ce vaisseau… »

« Quoi ? Elle veut créer une armée ? Genre elle nous teste, là, pour ensuite nous corrompre l'esprit ? » lâcha Pietro visiblement interloqué par cette supposition.

« Avec eux, plus rien ne me surprend… »

« Mais nous sommes toujours dans la merde. »

« Je le crois aussi. »

A nouveau ce silence plein de réflexion, et Clint en avait presque oublié qu'ils étaient observés et surement écouté. Mais il n'eut pas le temps d'y penser davantage car le ventre de Pietro se mit à gargouiller et résonna dans toute la pièce, faisant finalement sourire l'archer.

« Il avait raison, je crève la dalle, » grogna Pietro en plaquant ses bras contre son ventre pour se pencher en avant et plaquer son crâne contre le matelas, tentant d'atténuer le bruit ridicule de ses intestins en manque.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Attendant avec impatience dans la salle de contrôle sans lâcher l'écran des yeux, dévoilant les deux amants mangeant avec un certain appétit sur leur lit attitré, la jeune femme se retourna vivement vers la porte qui s'ouvrit.

« Pourquoi m'avoir demandé ? Un problème ? » demanda l'homme en costard, une certaine détresse accompagnant le son de sa voix.

« Il y a quelque chose que nous n'avons pas prévu, » avoua-t-elle en quittant sa cigarette.

« Je vous écoute. »

Soufflant la fumée nocive de sa cigarette, elle croisant les bras et fronça les sourcils, plantant son regard dans ses yeux bleus.

« Il communique avec Wanda Maximoff. Par des rêves. C'est elle qui lui a dit pour les trois femmes. »

« _Il_ … ? Pietro vous voulez dire ? Et quelles femmes ? »

Visiblement perdu, l'homme jeta un regard vers l'écran, mais ceci ne lui apprit rien, et la jeune femme reprit tout en paraissant irrité.

« Si je vous dis, une femme court dans une forêt, l'autre tombe et la dernière dort, ça ne vous rappelle rien ? »

Les mains calleuses de l'homme tremblèrent soudain, et il sembla qu'un vif souvenir terrifiant vienne perforer son esprit.

« Et comment est-ce possible pour Wanda, elle-… » commença-t-il d'une voix blanche.

« Je n'en sais rien. Ce qu'elle dira à son frère pourrait tout compromettre, » l'interrompit-elle d'un air agacé.

« Je vais voir Wanda Maximoff, » déclara vivement l'homme en tournant les talons.

« Inutile. Ça ne changera rien. »

Il se figea, troublé et dérouté. Puis, il se retourna lentement vers la jeune femme pour la fixer d'un air froid et calculateur.

« J'espère que vous savez quoi faire… »

« Oui. Mais ça nous contraint à aller à la vitesse supérieure. Je dois changer de stratégie. »

« Fait ce que vous avez à faire. L'heure tourne, » lui rappela l'homme.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Est-ce vous qui avez modifié ma réponse ? »

A vrai dire, la jeune femme s'attendait à cette question de la part du jeune Maximoff, et elle croisa les bras contre la table de fer, fixant Pietro droit dans ses yeux bleutés, mais cette fois-ci, aucune colère ni peur ne semblait trahir l'expression déterminée du coureur. Il était maintenant habitué à ces interrogatoires poussés, et souhaitait en savoir plus. Dorénavant, il savait que ses rêves et cette étrange organisation étaient liés, et qu'il pouvait parler avec sa sœur.

« Oui, c'est moi. Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? » lui demanda-t-elle en penchant un peu la tête sur le côté.

Aucun sourire ne vint caresser le visage parfait de la jeune femme, et Pietro haussa alors les épaules de lassitude.

« J'aimerais savoir qui sont ces femmes, » annonça-t-il directement, ne prenant pas des pincettes, un regard noir planté dans celui de son interlocutrice.

« Et moi j'aimerais savoir ce que vous a dit votre sœur. Dans ce rêve. »

Cette fois-ci, le plus jeune plissa les yeux, comprenant que Clint avait raison lorsqu'il lui assurait qu'ils étaient surveillés même dans leur propre chambre. Elle avait donc tout entendu. Cependant, Pietro resta muet, n'étant pas prêt à dire quoi que ce soit.

« On va trouver un terrain d'entente, » reprit-elle avec une douceur presque maternelle. « Je vais vous aider à faire la lumière sur cette histoire, si vous m'en dites un peu plus à propos de votre sœur. »

La douceur qui émanait de ses paroles perturba énormément Pietro qui entrouvrit la bouche de surprise. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n'avait pu sentir la moindre émotion chez elle, hormis peut-être une certaine colère un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

« Vous d'abord, » insista alors Pietro sur ses gardes, sourcils froncés.

Le comportement de la jeune femme était anormal venant d'elle, évidemment, et Pietro pensa alors à une ruse, ou un nouveau test.

« Très bien, » céda-t-elle en levant ses mains devant elle en signe de reddition. « Je vais vous donner un élément. Un seul. Mais pour ce faire, j'aurais besoin d'avoir quelques informations. »

Pietro serra les dents, et retint un soupir d'agacement, s'arrachant nerveusement la peau contre la commissure de ses ongles. Cette femme le cherchait-elle à nouveau ?

« Que pouvez-vous faire de plus. Nous sommes coincés tous les deux, » annonça-t-elle, son léger rire forcé résonant dans la pièce sombre.

« OK. Qu'est-ce que vous voulez encore savoir ? »

A vrai dire, Pietro se demandait bien quels genres d'informations elle souhaitait, sachant que son passé et son présent avaient tous deux étaient fouillés et labourés en profondeur.

« Nous allons parler de Natasha Romanoff, alias Black Widow chez les Avengers, » reprit-elle sérieusement. « Quelles étaient vos impressions sur elle ? »

Natasha ? La meilleure amie de Clint Barton, bien trop intelligente et habile de l'esprit, femme qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds. Oh oui, Pietro avait souvent été en interaction avec elle durant des missions ou même au Q.G., celle-ci ne cessant de l'observer de loin.

« Pourquoi elle en particulier ? Vous avez aussi besoin d'elle ? » lâcha Pietro en fronçant les sourcils.

« Nullement. Je parle de vos souvenirs sur elle, Pietro. »

 _Pietro_ ? Mais que lui arrivait-elle ? Pourquoi autant de compassion et de sentiments semblaient émaner d'elle aujourd'hui ? S'en était perturbant et la méfiance de Pietro à son égard ne fit que s'amplifier.

« Dégourdie. Courageuse. Robuste. Mais aussi effrayante. Méfiante. Et fouineuse, » annonça Pietro en croisant les bras, tentant un air dégagé.

« Fouineuse ? Pourquoi ? »

« Elle m'a harcelé pendant des mois pour être sûr que je ne ferais pas de connerie en-… Parce que j'étais attiré par son meilleur ami. »

« Je vois. Elle ne vous faisait pas confiance. Le divorce de votre compagnon n'était pas encore terminé. »

Aucune trace écrite ne fut prise, et Pietro eut la dérangeante impression que cette femme se prenait pour une sorte de psychologue, décryptant toutes ses émotions et ses paroles, écoutant avec attention.

« Mais ça s'est tassé après le mariage de Rhodey, » répliqua durement Pietro.

Cette fois-ci, Pietro fut persuadé de voir la jeune femme sourciller à cette information, et remarqua une certaine forme de surprise et de soupçon dans le creux de ses yeux, ce qui ravit intérieurement le coureur.

« Le mariage de Rhodey… » répéta-t-elle doucement en plissant les yeux. « Septembre 2015 ? »

Pietro hocha lentement la tête, se demandant bien à quoi pouvait penser la jeune femme. Le mariage de Rhodey où tous les Avengers avaient été invités avait l'air de l'intéresser grandement, au point qu'elle était même au courant de la date de celui-ci.

« Et après le mariage… Que s'est-il passé alors ? » demanda-t-elle.

Oui, ça ne faisait aucun doute. Les informations que lui donnait Pietro étaient très importantes pour elle.

« Pourquoi ça vous intéresse autant ? » lâcha Pietro décidé à en savoir plus.

« Vous le saurez bien assez tôt. Que s'est-il passé après le mariage ? »

Pietro hésita soudain. Devait-il lui dire ? Ce n'était pourtant que des informations futiles pour elle, normalement. C'était personnel et inutile pour des étrangers. Mais il finit par capituler, voulant en savoir plus de la part de cette femme, et il soupira.

« Quelques jours après le mariage, les papiers du divorce entre Laura et Clint ont enfin été signés. Ça durait. Surtout à cause de la garde des enfants… Romanoff m'a alors lâché car on pouvait dire que la voie était libre. »

Pietro mima des guillemets à l'aide de ses doigts pour les derniers mots, et la jeune femme hocha la tête de manière entendue.

« C'est donc à ce moment-là… » fit-elle d'un air songeur. « Rien d'autre ? »

« Quoi ? C'était la routine à côté. On sauve le monde. Nous sommes des Avengers. »

« Et Natasha, comment se porte-t-elle ? »

« Toujours aussi bien j'imagine… »

Le silence se fit à nouveau, tous deux se fixant droit dans les yeux, la jeune femme paraissant réfléchir. Puis, elle se pencha alors pour récupérer sa sacoche, et sortit à nouveau son calepin qu'elle déposa contre la table, déposant ses mains à la manucure rouge et parfaite contre la couverture.

« A mon tour donc de vous aider, » fit-elle, pourtant, une pointe d'incertitude dans le son de sa voix. « Je vais vous montrer quelque chose. Je vous aiderais ensuite en fonction de votre réaction. Mais j'espère que vous allez ouvrir les yeux. »

Le souffle du plus jeune se bloqua dans sa gorge, impatient mais aussi effrayé par ce qu'il allait découvrir. Pourquoi semblait-elle tout aussi anxieuse que lui ? Déglutissant lorsque la jeune femme ouvrit avec douceur son calepin, Pietro se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang. Puis, elle récupéra une photo carrée, pas plus grande que la paume d'une main, et avec lenteur sans lâcher les yeux de Pietro, elle la fit glisser devant lui.

« Et si je vous disais que Natasha Romanoff était la femme qui tombe ? » fit-elle en accompagnant son geste.

C'était une photo en noir et blanc, portant le logo du S.H. .D. en haut à droite. Une simple et unique photo.

Mais une terreur immense percuta de plein fouet Pietro qui se leva d'un coup, la chaise tombant bruyamment derrière lui. Cependant personne ne vint lui demander de se rasseoir tant l'effroi du plus jeune était apparente dans ses yeux et ses membres tremblants. Son regard ne se détacha pas de la photo, et il ne remarqua pas l'attitude sombre et presque compatissante de la jeune femme toujours assise.

« C'est-… C'est faux… » lâcha Pietro la voix enrouée et ses lèvres tremblant violemment.

« Aujourd'hui, nous sommes le 8 octobre 2016, » annonça-t-elle. « Lisez la date en bas de la photo. »

Mais Pietro fut incapable d'abaisser les yeux et lire ce que lui ordonnait la jeune femme. Il fixait la photo qui dévoilait un corps sans vie, au sol, le visage vers la caméra. Surement que cette tache noire autour de la personne était du sang, et que les cheveux bouclés de cette femme étaient de couleur orange. Oui, c'était une femme rousse aux yeux entrouverts et vides de vie, un filet de sang s'écoulant de ses lèvres pulpeuses.

« 5 juin 2016, voici la date de la prise de cette photo, » reprit-elle imperturbablement.

Figé, l'esprit du Maximoff défilait à vivre allure, des centaines de souvenirs prenant vie sous ses yeux à propos de Natasha Romanoff. Il revoyait son sourire narquois, son déhanché à faire tomber les hommes, sa discrétion, ses regards en coin, et entendait sa voix particulière le sermonner ou prononcer son nom entre deux rires. Elle était forte, puissante et rapide, trop intelligente pour mourir, ça il en était persuadé même si au début, il aurait voulu la tuer pour ses manières envers lui, celle-ci ne cessant de l'observer et le réprimander. Mais ça c'était avant, et voir la jeune femme sur cette photo avait provoqué en lui une terreur réelle.

Natasha Romanoff ne pouvait pas mourir, c'était impossible. Et puis, ça ne correspondait pas à cette fichue date, il en était sûr. Il l'avait vu en vie bien après juin. C'était _faux_. Pourquoi lui faire voir ça ?

« Je m'excuse de la dureté de la photo, » reprit son inquisitrice en se levant de sa chaise sans oser faire de mouvement brusque. « Mais peut-être que ça vous impactera davantage. Maximoff, vous-… »

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge lorsque Pietro tomba sur ses genoux, ses deux mains plaquées contre ses oreilles, fermant les yeux péniblement, comme s'il voulait s'échapper de ce cauchemar.

« Qu'est-ce que représente cette photo pour vous ? » insista la jeune femme en s'approchant du corps recroquevillé du coureur.

Elle fit signe à ses gardes du corps de ne pas bouger, et se pencha vers le plus jeune, passant une main contre son épaule tremblante.

« Pietro, il faut me parler, » fit-elle en ignorant le sursaut qu'avait fait Pietro lorsque sa paume eut rencontré son corps. « Levez les yeux. »

Mais il ne répondit pas, ses doigts arrachant presque ses cheveux et griffant ses tempes au passage, n'arrivant pas à calmer le battement de son cœur rapide et effrayé. Son souffle était saccadé et plus rien ne semblait compter autour de lui.

« Monsieur Maximoff ! Répondez-moi ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se secouant un peu plus. « Savez-vous où est votre sœur ? Que vous a-t-elle dit ? »

Les questions passèrent par-dessus la tête de Pietro dont l'effroi ne cessait de grimper, son cœur tambourinant même contre ses tempes. Il aurait voulu courir et tout détruire dans cette pièce, envoyant valser cette femme et ses hommes, mais la douleur de sa jambe le raidissait et sa rage tendait tout son muscle douloureux.

« Ramenez-le, » ordonna soudain la jeune femme aux gardes qui avaient fini par se rapprocher, prêt à intervenir en cas de besoin.

Pietro sentit qu'on l'agrippait par les épaules pour le faire lever, mais ses jambes ne le soupesèrent pas. Il avait l'impression de tomber dans un gouffre profond et infini. Quoi que voulait faire cette femme, elle venait de briser quelque chose en lui, mais Pietro ne sut pas quoi.

* * *

J'ai été plus longue pour poster ce chapitre car pendant quelques jours les reviews étaient bloquées sur le site, je n'arrivais pas à les voir alors que j'en avais de nouvelles et je ne pouvais donc pas y répondre. Mais problème résolu. J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus !

Prochain chapitre : **La femme qui court**

Bisous et à ce week-end !


	10. La femme qui court

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 9  
 **La femme qui court**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

La jeune femme resta assise sur sa chaise, seule dans la pièce sombre, rongeant l'ongle de son pouce parfait, songeuse et nerveuse. Elle fixait un point invisible devant elle, et sa jambe se balançait d'avant en arrière trahissant son anxiété. Mais lorsque la porte s'ouvrit toute seule sur le fameux homme en costard cravate, elle retomba sur terre brutalement et se leva derechef, lui faisant les gros yeux.

« Êtes-vous fou ?! Il ne faut pas qu'ils vous voient ici ! » s'exclama-t-elle en contournant la table pour s'approcher de lui avec vigueur.

« Qu'importe ! Qu'avez-vous fait ?! » hurla l'homme hors de ses gonds. « J'apprends que vous avez enfermé Maximoff et qu'il n'arrête pas de brailler comme un malade mental ! Dans une cellule sans fenêtre ni eau, ni même matelas ! »

« Il va finir par se calmer et réfléchir, je-… »

« Vous avez fait une grosse erreur ! Qu'avez-vous fait ?! »

Poussant un soupir agacé, la jeune femme tourna les talons, les yeux de l'homme la scrutant en silence, rage contenue au plus profond de lui. Elle s'approcha du bureau, et passa le bout de ses doigts contre la feuille froissée qu'elle avait récupérée au sol une fois que Pietro eut été tiré à l'extérieur de la pièce.

« Je lui ai annoncé qui était la jeune femme qui tombait, » expliqua-t-elle, ses doigts frôlant le dessin de la fille entouré de nuages.

« Ce n'est pas tout… Je le sais. »

« Je lui ai montré cette photo. »

Attrapant la photo toujours contre la table, elle lui tendit, et l'homme écarquilla les yeux de surprise, ses poings se serrant soudain.

« Vous allez faire de même avec Barton… » l'interrogea soudain l'homme entre ses dents en fronçant les sourcils.

La tension de la pièce était extrême, et la jeune femme hocha la tête sans lâcher des yeux le papier aux dessins enfantins.

« Je vais lui dire qui est la femme qui court, » annonça-t-elle, son poing se resserrant autour de la feuille, la froissant au passage.

« Et la femme qui dort… ? » lâcha-t-il durement, semblant ne pas apprécier les méthodes de son interlocutrice.

« La femme qui dort, » répéta-t-elle suivit d'un rire forcé.

« Vous êtes folle… Souvenez-vous que rien n'a marché ! Vous allez les rendre fous ! »

« Nos méthodes sont différentes. Je n'avoue pas vaincu. »

Puis, elle déchira en deux le dessin fixant son œuvre d'un regard vide et lointain, pour ensuite l'arracher en quatre, puis en huit, et elle laissa les morceaux de papier tomber doucement sur le sol.

« C'est après le mariage de James Rhodey que ça ne va plus. Ce fameux jour est la fameuse coupure. »

Cette annonce faite avec une froideur sans pareille vint percuter de plein fouet l'homme au costard parfait et il déglutit, n'osant pas emmètre de jugement.

« Voyons voir si s'en est de même pour Clint Barton, » déclara-t-elle en jetant son regard bleu et perçant vers son interlocuteur méfiant et dérouté.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Les ongles de Pietro étaient en sang, griffant la porte en fer qui l'enfermait dans cette petite cellule au carrelage parfait, mais noir et aux murs propres mais ternes. Sa voix était cassée pour avoir trop crié et insulté cette femme, l'accusant de mentir et de jouer la mascarade depuis le début. Mais personne n'était venu le calmer ni même lui expliquer, cette femme avait menti, à nouveau, il n'y avait pas de terrain d'entente.

Se laissant retomber contre la porte, sa joue rugueuse contre celle-ci, le regard vide, Pietro abandonna et ferma les yeux, éreinté. Cette photo qui semblait si réelle hantait son esprit.

« La femme qui tombe… » répéta Pietro dans un murmure.

Sur cette photo, la jeune femme semblait être étendue au sol, et le sang avait éclaboussé son corps, signe qu'elle avait dû faire une mauvaise chute, ou être éjecté de quelque chose. Mais c'était faux, Pietro le savait, Natasha ne pouvait pas avoir été tué en juin puisqu'il l'avait vu il y a quelques semaines aux côtés de Bruce Banner.

Puis, Pietro eut une idée, et il se laissa tomber à même le sol, ses doigts tachant le carrelage de sang au passage, et il se recroquevilla contre la porte puis fit le vide dans son esprit agité, tentant de calmer ses tremblements soudains et ses contractions violentes pour laisser place à un noir chaste. Il voulait des réponses.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Mes yeux restèrent figés à fixer l'unique arbre de ce paysage blanc, dont les feuilles s'étaient toutes évaporées, laissant entrevoir les grosses racines presque noires du tronc. Me revoilà dans cet endroit malsain mais source d'information à propos de cette histoire folle._

 _Oui, je ne rêve pas, hein ? Ce n'est pas un rêve ? C'est seulement ici que je peux communiquer avec ma sœur. Ce n'est pas le fruit de mon imagination ? Je l'espérais vraiment. Mais petit à petit les dires troubles de cette cinglée me revinrent en mémoire et elle avait semblé s'intéresser au fait que je pouvais parler avec Wanda. C'était la seule qui pouvait nous sortir de là avant que notre cerveau n'ait été totalement compromit et que nous devenions fous._

 _Ma jeune sœur était toujours sur cette balançoire et elle semblait me fixer en silence. Sa blancheur était effrayante, tout comme ses yeux creusés de cernes rougeâtres. Je fis donc un pas en avant et remarque que le sol était dur, et non meuble suite à cette étendue d'herbe qui avait disparu. Et cette odeur toujours forte de produit artificiel empoisonnait mon odorat._

 _« Ne sois pas effrayé, » murmura Wanda en m'observant avec chagrin._

 _« Pourquoi dis-tu que tu es coincé ? » demandais-je en ignorant ses paroles. « Où es-tu ? »_

 _Et si elle était dans ce même bâtiment ? Et s'ils avaient déjà expérimenté des choses sur elle ? Non, impossible… Je l'espérais grandement. Cette vision des choses m'épouvanta._

 _« Je suis loin d'ici, Pietro. Mais là n'est pas la question, je-… »_

 _« Peux-tu contacter les Avengers ? » insistais-je, sachant que j'avais toujours peu de temps dans ce genre de rêve, et qu'un surplus d'émotion me déconnectait à cet endroit._

 _Elle secoua la tête, attristée et fixa ses pieds nus. J'étais à un ou deux mètres d'elle, je pouvais clairement l'attraper la tirer d'ici, la serrer dans mes bras et lui supplier de tout me dire, mais comme à chaque fois, je reste bloqué. Je pense que Wanda a fait en sorte que je ne puisse pas m'approcher d'elle._

 _« Aide-moi, Wanda. Cette femme est folle, elle-… »_

 _« Elle n'est pas folle, Pietro. Elle ne comprend pas. Comme tous les autres. »_

 _« Mais arrêtez avec vos devinettes ! Wanda, par pitié, explique-moi ! »_

 _Qu'est-ce que cette femme ne comprend pas, bordel ?! Notre comportement ? Normal si elle nous séquestre de la sorte pour nous infliger des tests improbables et dérangeants ! Qu'elle nous laisse sortir, merde !_

 _« Je crois que j'ai fait une erreur, » articula soudain ma sœur d'une voix cassée et enrouée._

 _« Quelle erreur ? Wanda, parle-moi. »_

 _« C'est à cause de moi si vous êtes ici. »_

 _Je fronce les sourcils. La mission aurait mal tourné par sa faute ? C'est ironique finalement, car c'est toujours moi qui fou la merde dans les missions, ma sœur était toujours ingénieuse et puissante._

 _« Et alors ? Tu te souviens de toutes les gaffes que j'ai faites en mission, moi ? » lui demandais-je en espérant qu'elle lève la tête vers moi. « Tu peux nous aider à sortir d'ici, Wanda. Explique-moi, ou essaie de détecter ma présence pour venir nous chercher ! »_

 _Pourtant, mes dires eurent l'air de la chagriner encore plus, car elle baissa à nouveau la tête, et ses poings se serrèrent plus fort contre la corde._

 _« Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois… » commença-t-elle faiblement._

 _« Mais alors qu'est-ce que c'est ?! » m'énervais-je brusquement._

 _Je m'en veux d'être si dur avec elle, mais il le fallait. Sinon jamais je ne pourrais avancer. Quelque chose bloquait ma sœur et je voulais savoir quoi au plus vite._

 _« Cette cinglée m'a dit que Natasha était la femme qui tombe ! » continuais-je sur ma lancée._

 _« Elle t'a dit ça… » marmonna Wanda sans lever la tête. « Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? »_

 _« Qu'elle mentait bien sûr ! Elle cherche à nous corrompre, Wanda ! On ne peut plus faire confiance à personne dans cette baraque ! S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de toi… »_

 _J'avais tout donné, et mes jambes lâchèrent, me laissant choir à genoux sur le sol, et je baisse la tête, la gorge serrée. C'est horrible, je me sentais perdu, et si loin de ma sœur._

 _« Pietro, par pitié, ne pleure pas… Je suis désolée, si tu savais. Si désolée… »_

 _Levant prudemment mon visage vers le sien, je remarque qu'elle me fixait de ses yeux larmoyants, des larmes coulant sur ses joues pâles. Ma première intention était de me lever et attraper ses mains afin de la réconforter et lui chuchoter des mots doux comme lorsque l'on était enfant, mais j'étais bloqué au sol par une force étrangère._

 _« Crois-moi, j'ai essayé de t'aider, je pensais bien faire ! J'ai pensé bien faire pour nous trois ! » s'exclama-t-elle en fermant les yeux péniblement._

 _Je l'observais en silence, le cœur serré mais aussi brisé._

 _« Nous trois… ? » lui murmurais-je d'une voix enrouée._

 _« Toi… Moi et Clint. »_

 _Il ne fallait pas que je me réveille maintenant. Non, il fallait que j'avance encore !_

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? » fis-je dans un souffle, soudain apeuré._

 _« Souhaites-tu vraiment tout savoir ? Et souffrir comme jamais ? Ou simplement laisser couler et vivre dans le bonheur auquel tu penses ? »_

 _Cette fois-ci, ma voix resta bloquée dans ma gorge et je la fixais d'un air ahuri. Bordel, je sentais que je m'approchais du but mais j'étais terrifié à cette idée. Terrifié d'apercevoir ce qui se trouvait au bout, le fin mot de l'histoire, ce qui semblait affligé par petite sœur adorée._

 _Je hoche donc la tête en silence, le cœur battant, espérant ne pas me réveiller. Wanda parut céder tout en détournant les yeux, tout son être semblait être torturé de l'intérieur._

 _« Elle avait raison. Natasha Romanoff est bien la femme qui tombe. »_

 _A cette annonce, mon cœur rata un battement, et je perds pied, la regardant avec effarement. Non, elle mentait elle aussi, c'était impossible. Ma petite sœur me mentait ! N'était-elle pas de mon côté ?!_

 _« Tout ce que cette femme te dira est vrai ! » s'exclama-t-elle en fermant les yeux, comme pour ne pas voir mon expression apeurée et dégoûtée._

 _Mais tout ceci suffit à me donner la nausée et à sombrer comme à chaque fois, la voix d'un homme appelant mon nom au loin…_

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Pietro… »

Le sokovien ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté, ses cils blanchâtres collés par ses larmes séchées. Sa joue était endolorie pour avoir été plaquée au sol dur et frais de la cellule durant son sommeil, et la douleur de sa jambe le reprit. Il remarqua ensuite que le médecin avait ouvert la porte, et était penché à sa hauteur, le regardant avec inquiétude.

« Comment tu te sens mon garçon… ? »

Découvrant qu'il avait pleuré durant son assoupissement fictif, Pietro tenta de dissimuler ses larmes séchées d'un revers de la main, et se redressa avec difficulté, aidé par le vieil homme. Comment allait-il ? Très mal à vrai dire. Encore plus mal qu'avant son sommeil. Les dires de Wanda qui lui revenait en mémoire l'avaient ébranlé et bouleversé.

« Je vais nettoyer le sang sur tes mains, » lui annonça le médecin en aidant Pietro à s'adosser au mur derrière lui. « Je vais ensuite te raccompagner dans ta chambre. »

Pietro avait tant de question sur le bout de la langue, mais sa fatigue et sa tristesse l'empêcha toute interaction verbale avec le vieil homme, et il resta ici gisant sur le sol, fixant un point invisible devant lui pendant qu'on nettoyait le sang et enroulait des pansements autour de ses doigts douloureux.

Pietro Maximoff était perdu. Cette cinglée avait gagné.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

La jeune femme réfléchissait rapidement, le bout de son index tapotant nerveusement la table en fer, Clint Barton assis en face d'elle était toujours aussi sombre et méfiant. Fort heureusement, il ne semblait ne pas avoir entendu les cris de son amant à travers les murs, sinon elle était sûre qu'il n'aurait pas été dans cet état d'esprit là.

« Vous ne vérifiez pas nos compétences aujourd'hui ? » lâcha Clint avec désinvolture.

Oh oui, il n'en pouvait plus de cette pièce et de cette femme. Mais la jeune femme finit par cesser son geste nerveux pour ensuite tendre une feuille à Clint, et glisser un stylo à bille prêt à l'emploi. Aucun sourire ne marquait son visage, et elle semblait bien soucieuse, ce qui intrigua fortement l'archer des Avengers.

« J'ai besoin que vous remplissiez cette frise chronologique avec trois petites choses, » annonça-t-elle en croisant les bras contre la table, paraissant fatiguée et lasse.

Clint abaissa son regard vers la feuille, et remarqua qu'une longue flèche avait été tracée, traversant toute la feuille en format paysage, et qu'un seul élément était inscrit au milieu de cette frise en rouge. « _Mariage de James Rhodey le 24 septembre 2015 »._ Et Clint fronça les sourcils, à nouveau perdu. Il aurait payé cher pour avoir une explication qui ne viendra surement pas toute seule.

« Quelle information je dois rajouter… » marmonna Clint en agrippant le crayon docilement, mais non sans colère et irritation.

« D'abord, votre rencontre avec Pietro Maximoff, » annonça-t-elle sans le lâcher des yeux.

Qu'avait-elle donc avec lui ? Pourquoi toujours parler de ce qui les unissait tous les deux. Mais Clint ne réfléchit pas longtemps, et marqua rageusement une petite croix quelques centimètres derrière le 24 septembre 2015, ajoutant rapidement « _avril 2015_ » et les initiales de Pietro, « _P.M_. ».

« Bien. Maintenant, le divorce avec votre femme. »

La dévisageant du regard, Clint resta interdit et paralysé, le crayon en suspend. Elle avait pourtant l'air très sérieuse et ceci déstabilisa l'archer.

« Je sais que votre divorce a commencé avant le mariage de votre ami, » ajouta-t-elle d'une voix morne. « Ce que je veux, c'est le jour définitif de votre divorce. Vous avez la date en tête, je le sais. »

Oui, elle avait raison, mais Clint finit par abdiquer, vidé et affligé. C'était la seule chose à faire, cependant il espéra en savoir davantage suite à ce petit exercice bien étrange, déjà assez heureux de voir que la jeune femme ne portait plus son masque hypocrite et froid. Quelqu'un ou quelque chose avait réussi à la briser.

Ainsi, cette fois-ci, il nota la date après le mariage de Rhodey, grand ami de Tony Stark, et écrivit la date du 10 mai 2016, accompagné d'un simple mot « _divorce_ ».

« Que s'est-il passé d'autre après ce mariage ? » reprit-elle en observant les deux dates notées en noir entre celle écrite en rouge.

« Ce qui s'est passé ? Vous voulez que je vous fasse un roman ou quoi ? » lâcha Clint effaré après un rire forcé. « Vous êtes tout aussi folle que cet idiot de Stark. Même plus ! »

« Il ne s'est donc rien produit de… _Impactant_ dans votre vie ? »

Elle avait semblé chercher longuement son mot, et Clint fronça les sourcils tout en secouant la tête. Si bien sûr on omettait le divorce et ses fiançailles avec Pietro, rien n'avait été _impactant_.

« C'est quoi la troisième chose que je dois marquer ? » asséna brutalement Clint qui voulait en finir, le stylo dans sa main gauche tremblant dangereusement.

« Pardonnez mon impétuosité, mais-… »

« Cessez vos belles paroles, bon sang, » s'énerva Clint qui manqua de briser le stylo à bille entre ses doigts.

La jeune femme hocha donc la tête, ne semblant pas perturbé, et planta son regard droit dans celui de Clint, semblant appréhender ses paroles suivantes. Mais elle finit par entrouvrir la bouche.

« J'aimerais que vous notiez maintenant sur cette feuille, le jour du décès de votre ex-femme, Laura. »

Cette fois-ci, le tremblement de la main de Clint se figea et ses yeux s'arrondirent de surprise. Avait-il bien entendu ? Pourtant, elle semblait toujours aussi sérieuse, et le regardait avec impatience non dissimulée.

« Laura n'est pas morte. Regardez vos putains de dossier, » lâcha finalement Clint en montrant d'un geste rageur de la main le calepin de cette femme posé devant elle. « Regardez-le ! »

« Justement, j'ai une photo à vous montrer. »

Sous les yeux craintifs et méfiant de l'archer, la jeune femme ouvrit le calepin avec lenteur, et fixa l'intérieur, cachant ses documents de la vue de Clint, ce qui l'irrita à nouveau. Mais elle parut hésiter et finit par prendre un air navré et elle referma son bien, déposant ses mains jointes contre la couverture pour à nouveau planter son regard dans celui de Clint.

« Votre amant n'a pas supporté la vue d'une photo appartenant à une connaissance. Alors vous ne supporterez pas celle qui se trouve dans ce carnet. »

« Montrez-moi cette putain de photo, » siffla Clint entre ses dents, la mâchoire serrée.

« Non. Je vais simplement vous dire quelque chose. »

Clint souhaitait agripper ce calepin à portée de main, et lui arracher cette photo, mais finalement, une peur étrange le tétanisa et l'empêcha de bouger.

« Je suppose que votre fiancé vous a parlé de ces trois femmes, » reprit-elle après un instant de lourd silence.

« Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait… » murmura soudain Clint qui prit conscience de la possibilité en laquelle Pietro avait été interrogé lui aussi de la même manière.

« Je lui ai parlé de cette femme qui tombait. Tombait encore et encore, n'ayant pas pu être rattrapé. Lorsqu'il vous dira de qui il s'agit, n'ayez pas trop de peine. Elle n'a pas souffert. »

Ça y est, Clint était maintenant paralysé d'une peur sourde, ses mains placées sur la table près de la feuille, tremblant violemment, ses yeux écarquillés, le stylo roulant sur le fer.

« Maintenant, je vais vous dire qui est la femme qui courait dans cette forêt, » reprit-elle un peu plus bas, comme si elle discutait avec un enfant. « Et j'aimerais que vous me faites part de vos impressions. »

Sachant qu'elle n'aurait pas de réponse de la part de l'archer interdit, elle croisa les bras à nouveau contre la table, et avoua enfin :

« La femme qui court s'agit de votre ancienne épouse, Laura Barton. »

Soudain, la vision du sang dans les feuilles mortes qui avait été offerte par cette femme vint percuter l'esprit de Clint qui eut l'impression de rencontrer un mur de briques.

« Et je dis bien, Laura _Barton_ , car votre ex-femme n'a jamais eu l'occasion de signer les papiers définitifs du divorce, » renchérit la jeune femme en se levant lentement.

Le cœur de l'archer battait à la chamade et ses yeux vinrent rencontrer la frise aux trois dates juste sous ses yeux, observant le jour de son divorce.

« Elle est morte le 10 mai 2016 dans la forêt derrière votre ferme tranquille, » continua-t-elle en tournant doucement autour de la table, observant l'attitude du tireur.

« Connerie… » lâcha finalement Clint en secouant vivement la tête. « Nous avions divorcé le 10 mai, et je la vois deux week-ends par mois lorsque je vais chercher mes gosses à la ferme… »

La jeune femme se figea juste derrière Clint, bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Elle pouvait pressentir les tremblements de l'Avenger et sa respiration rauque et saccadée.

« Et vos enf-… »

« Taisez-vous. Votre jeu ne marche pas sur moi. Mon esprit a déjà été enrayé de nombreuses fois, » l'interrompit durement Clint en fixant toujours la feuille. « Vous ne m'aurez pas avec vos tests à la con. »

« Rien n'est vrai dans votre tête ! RIEN ! »

La jeune femme avait hurlé cela en plaquant ses mains contre la table de fer, arrachant presque les tympans de Clint qui la dévisagea derechef avec surprise et déroute. Mais elle se redressa soudain, comme brûlée par la matière de la table, et elle s'éloigna de lui, bras croisés, tête baissée, Clint l'observant en silence, incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, ses paroles l'ayant frappé de plein fouet.

« Cette sensation… Etait-elle nouvelle ? » demanda soudain la jeune femme toujours de dos, sa voix soudain froide et tranchante.

Clint resta silencieux, observant son inquisitrice de dos qui semblait avoir craqué face à lui, et ceci était extrêmement intéressant. Cependant ses paroles étaient quant à elles inquiétantes et presque effrayantes.

« Vous êtes fiancé avec Pietro Maximoff depuis quelques mois déjà, » reprit-elle sa tête se tournant légèrement sans pour autant bouger. « Vous avez donc couché ensemble plusieurs fois d'après ce que j'ai compris. »

Muet de stupeur, Clint finit par plisser les yeux, tentant de comprendre les inepties de cette femme dégradante et grossière.

« Oui, vous me diriez que c'est tout à fait normal pour un couple pratiquement marié, » reprit-elle en se tournant, faisant signe de la main à ses deux hommes derrière. « Mais hier soir, durant votre activité charnelle, cette sensation n'était pas nouvelle pour vous ? »

Les deux hommes agrippèrent alors Clint par les épaules pour le faire se lever, mais l'archer ne quitta pas la jeune femme des yeux, ahuri par ses propos. Mais finalement, son jugement fut remis en question lorsqu'il se rappela vaguement du plaisir occasionné dans cette cabine de douche dans les bras de Pietro Maximoff. Il s'était senti décoller et vivre à travers ces sensations de plaisir intense, de délices insatiables et jouissance avec Pietro. C'était nouveau. Oui, les sensations qu'il avait ressenties avaient été nouvelles, alors que pourtant, il était fiancé avec Pietro depuis un petit moment déjà.

« Réfléchissez, » ordonna-t-elle en récupérant son calepin sans même daigner le regarder.

Restant comme deux ronds de flancs, incrédule et perdu, Clint se fit entrainer violemment hors de la pièce, tandis que la jeune femme observait avec désolation la photo entre ses mains.

* * *

Ça commence à se préciser, bientôt la réponse à toutes vos questions !

J'espère ce chapitre vous a plus, gros bisous et mercii de me lire toujours avec entrain :)

Prochain chapitre : **Et la femme qui dort**


	11. Et la femme qui dort

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 10  
 **Et la femme qui dort**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« J'ai essayé avec plus de délicatesse ! Plus de subtilité ! » s'emporta la jeune femme en lançant son carnet contre le bureau de la salle de contrôle. « Je ne lui ai pas montré la photo ! Mais il niait ! Je me suis retranché sur mes derniers espoirs ! »

« Vous craquez ! Vous craquez tous ! »

L'homme au costard qui était assis sur l'un des sièges roulants proche des ordinateurs de contrôle plaqua brutalement son poing contre le bureau, faisant trembler la tasse de café vide ainsi que le cendrier contenant des mégots éteints.

« Ils sont dans une autre réalité ! » reprit-il plus durement tandis qu'elle s'approchait vivement de l'écran qui filmait la chambre des Avengers. « Si vous lui avez montré cette photo, je ne sais pas ce qui aurait pu se passer pour vous ! »

Ne lâchant pas l'écran des yeux, elle aperçut Clint Barton être poussé à l'intérieur de la pièce sans ménagement cette fois-ci, et l'Avenger s'affaissa sur le rebord du lit, paumes contre ses tempes.

« Nous allons voir un peu ce qu'ils vont en conclure, » fit-elle finalement en ouvrant son calepin pour en sortir une feuille. « D'ailleurs, j'ai appris quelque chose d'intéressant. »

Ne disant rien, attendant d'avoir une preuve des paroles de la jeune femme, il resta assis à quelques mètres d'elle, son poing toujours resserré contre la table, la mâchoire contractée. Ainsi, dépliant une feuille pour la défroisser à l'aide de sa paume, elle pointa son index sur une écriture rouge tandis que l'homme se redressait un peu pour entrevoir de quoi il s'agissait. Selon toute vraisemblance, il s'agissait d'une frise chronologique composée de deux dates écrites en noir et d'une troisième au milieu des deux premières d'un rouge sombre.

« Comme je l'avais supposé, c'est le mariage de James Rhodey le point de rupture. Un peu après je pense, mais qu'importe, » expliqua-t-elle en débouchant son crayon rouge pour commencer à barrer rapidement une partie de la frise représentée par une simple flèche. « Tout ce qui se trouve après ce jour précis n'est réel que dans leur tête. »

Elle fit ensuite glisser le papier devant les yeux de l'homme en costard qui étudia le papier avec méfiance, remarquant que la jeune femme avait barré en rouge épais la seconde partie de la frise chronologique, après le mariage de James Rhodey. La jointure de son index contre son menton, il finit par hocher la tête lentement, et leva les yeux vers son interlocutrice.

« Ça ne change rien au fait que vos méthodes n'ont pas porté leurs fruits, » répliqua-t-il durement.

« Et vous, avez-vous fait mieux que moi ? J'ai appris bien plus que vous en trois petits jours, et je ne perds pas espoir. Fermez votre clapet, et écoutons-les. »

En effet, Pietro Maximoff venait lui aussi d'être jeté dans la chambre, tombant à genoux dès qu'il fut hors des mains de ses tortionnaires.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Clint accourut vers son amant à genoux sur le sol, ses mains meurtries plaquées contre la moquette blanche pour prendre appuient.

« Pietro ! Tes mains ! Que t'ont-ils fait ?! »

Les poings du plus jeune se serrèrent pour dissimuler ses doigts mutilés et bandés et il leva un regard éreinté vers l'archer qui venait de passer son bras autour de ses épaules faibles.

« Non, c'est moi. Je suis juste fatigué, » répondit-il, sa voix étant cassée et presque chancelante.

Fronçant les sourcils avec incertitude, il serra alors la plus jeune contre son torse, le crâne de Pietro reposant contre ses clavicules, celui-ci s'abandonnant dans ses bras forts et musclés, se laissant couler sous les caresses douces de Clint contre l'arrière de sa tête.

« Je sais qu'ils t'ont dit des choses horribles, Pietro. Tout comme moi, » murmura Clint proche de son oreille. « Mais tu ne dois pas y croire. Rien de ce qu'ils disent n'est vrai. »

Pietro ferma les yeux péniblement, le cœur lourd. Wanda Maximoff, sa propre sœur, lui avait déclaré l'inverse avec pourtant grande peine et sérieux. C'était si dur de faire le point sur cette histoire, car il voulait faire confiance à sa sœur, mais si c'était le cas, quelque chose n'allait pas, et Natasha Romanoff serait donc bien morte en juin de cette même année.

« Ils m'ont parlé de cette femme qui court, » reprit Clint qui décida de commencer son récit en premier pour encourager ensuite le plus jeune à en faire de même. « Il s'agissait de Laura, morte dans cette forêt, surement en fuyant quelque chose. »

Pietro se dégagea brusquement des bras de Clint, le fixant soudain avec horreur. Laura était la femme qui court et Natasha celle qui tombe ? Non, impossible.

« Mais c'est faux, ne t'en fais pas, » lui assura Clint avec douceur tout en secouant la tête, résolu et persuadé par sa vision des choses. « Ils essaient d'endommager notre esprit pour mieux l'utiliser. Je le sens. Ils ont besoin de nous faire oublier nos souvenirs les plus précieux en nous faisant tomber dans le désespoir avant que l'on ne s'ouvre à eux. »

Pourtant, le sokovien resta interdit, la respiration saccadée et difficile. Devait-il lui annoncer ce que lui avait dit sa sœur un peu plus tôt dans son rêve ?

« Cette salope m'a dit que Natasha était la femme qui tombe, » murmura alors Pietro en baissant les yeux, évitant le sujet de son rêve. « Elle m'a même montré une photo. »

Se souvenant de la fameuse photo qu'avait refusée de lui montrer leur inquisitrice, Clint fronça les sourcils, et tenta de capter le regard fuyant de son amant dont ses poings étaient serrés jusqu'au sang, ses ongles pénétrant dans sa chair dont il ignora la douleur.

« Une photo de quoi ? » insista Clint le cœur battant.

« De Natasha. Elle… Elle semblait être tombée de haut, et elle était morte, » articula Pietro en se souvenant de cette atroce image. « Ça datait de juin 2016 je crois… Elle avait les yeux ouverts, Clint. Sans vie ! »

Cette fois-ci, il leva la tête et planta son regard vitreux vers Clint dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise amère. Il secoua négativement la tête tout en déglutissant.

« C'est un canular, Pietro… Un montage pour nous faire retourner le cerveau, rappelle-toi, » reprit-il d'une voix presque blanche. « Ils veulent nous-… »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te dit que ce n'est pas vrai, toute cette histoire ? Et qu'elles soient mortes toutes les deux ?! »

« Non, c'est faux ! » s'écria durement Clint comme pour s'échapper de cette version douloureuse de l'histoire. « Rappelle-toi, nous avons vu Natasha environ une semaine avant notre mission ! Et Laura, je l'ai appelé il y a quelques jours ! »

La main de Clint se plaçant brutalement contre l'épaule de Pietro pour le faire redescendre sur terre le fit sursauter et il finit par hocher doucement la tête, conscient que son amant avait raison en ce qui concernait cette partie de l'histoire.

« J'ai… J'ai vu ma sœur dans un rêve tout à l'heure, » avoua soudain Pietro d'un air fautif.

Mais Clint parut soudain se réveiller, et un magnifique éclat d'espoir vint briller dans ses yeux.

« Tu as pu lui demander de contacter les autres ? » lui demanda vivement Clint avec soudain un faible sourire plein d'espérance à son adresse. « T'a-t-elle dit quelque chose en plus de ces femmes ? »

Oui, Wanda lui avait clairement avoué que Natasha était bien cette femme qui tombait. Mais Pietro ne savait plus qui croire entre Wanda et Clint. Il était bloqué, le cul entre deux chaises, et ceci allait le rendre fou, il le sentait.

« Elle m'a juste dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas contacter les autres, » mentit Pietro sans oser regarder son fiancé.

« Pourquoi ? » lâcha Clint en perdant soudain son sourire. « Que se passe-t-il pour elle ? »

« Elle me dit être bloquée… »

« Bloquée ? Elle est peut-être ici elle aussi, » marmonna Clint en fronçant les sourcils, ayant toujours pensé qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls dans ce bâtiment immense.

« Non, sinon je sentirais sa présence, » répliqua Pietro en secouant la tête. « Je tenterais de lui parler à nouveau ce soir. »

Soudain méfiant, Clint prit le menton de son amant entre ses doigts, et l'obligea à lever la tête vers lui pour que leurs yeux se rencontrent. Pietro se laissa faire, se plongeant dans le regard clair de son fiancé tandis que les pupilles bleutées du coureur frémissaient doucement d'une crainte contenue.

« Il y a autre chose… » fit Clint dont l'absence d'interrogation surprit le plus jeune.

« Non, c'est tout, » répliqua Pietro en déglutissant.

Il haïssait mentir à Clint, surtout que Pietro ne savait pas vraiment mentir. C'était tout un art. L'art de Clint et Natasha.

« Tu es sûr ? » insista Clint en fronçant les sourcils, sans lâcher le menton du plus jeune.

Pietro hocha alors la tête, le cœur serré, et approcha son visage du sien pour l'embrasser doucement sur les lèvres et éloigner ce sujet difficile. Comme contraint à croire aux paroles étrangement confuses du plus jeune, Clint finit par répondre à ce baiser, lui offrant tout l'amour qu'il avait afin de calmer sa crainte et son anxiété, et ralentir le battement rapide de son cœur.

Ce fut court mais pourtant bénéfique, nourrissant une partie de leur batterie pratiquement plate, et une fois le baiser brisé par le plus jeune qui plaçait son front contre celui de Clint tout en fermant les yeux, Pietro humecta ses lèvres.

« Ce soir, je tente une sortie, » chuchota-t-il sans ouvrir les yeux, profitant du souffle chaud de son amant chatouillant ses lèvres gercées et humides.

« Pietro, ne fait rien. Il y a une caméra, » répliqua Clint sous le même ton, sa main toujours contre la nuque du plus jeune.

« J'espère que je me trompe, mais si j'ai raison, ils me laisseront passer sans me tuer. »

Clint ne parut pas comprendre, et était convaincu que Pietro lui cachait quelque chose. Il en était certain, mais ne savait pas pourquoi, surtout qu'ils avaient besoin de tout se dire pour faire le clair dans cette foutue histoire qui les empoissonnait depuis trois jours déjà.

« Fais-moi confiance, » murmura Pietro à nouveau lorsqu'il entendit le verrou de la porte derrière Clint.

Clint voulut répliquer en lui ordonnant de ne pas courir vers eux sous peine de se faire à nouveau tirer dessus, mais la chaleur de Pietro contre lui s'évapora, et le coureur disparut soudain, poussant lourdement les deux hommes qui ouvrirent la porte. Clint écarquilla les yeux en se relevant lorsqu'un homme s'approchait de lui en le mettant en joue, l'archer levant derechef les mains, ses yeux fixés avec effroi vers la porte où un des gardes se relevait difficilement.

Pietro était dans les longs couloirs de ce bâtiment, courant à toute allure.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Laissons-lui découvrir petit à petit. _Vous_ ne me payez pas pour rien, » annonça la jeune femme en observant Clint Barton à travers l'écran hurler des choses aux gardes qui l'empêchaient de sortir de la pièce une fois que Pietro leur eut faussé compagnie.

« Vous allez le perdre dans ce bâtiment infini… Si jamais il réussissait à s'enfuir… ? » commença l'homme en secouant la tête d'un air réprobateur.

« Il est encore trop tôt pour qu'il puisse affronter l'extérieur. J'ai fermé tout ce qui s'apprêtait au dehors. Ne vous en faites pas. Nous allons y aller plus doucement. De plus… »

Tapotant rapidement quelque chose sur son ordinateur, la caméra de la chambre donna sa place à une immense carte du bâtiment où un point jaune clignotait doucement, bougeant à chaque clignement dans les longs couloirs. Satisfaite, elle sourit alors en se tournant vers son interlocuteur toujours assis, verre d'alcool entre les mains.

« L'implant GPS que j'ai placé dans la couture de leurs vêtements va me permettre de le suivre là-dedans, » annonça-t-elle visiblement assez fière de sa prouesse.

« Je vous fais confiance… Ou du moins, je l'espère, » répliqua-t-il avant de boire une autre gorgée de sa boisson alcoolisée.

« Oui. Il doit bien y avoir une faille. Quoi qu'ait fait Wanda Maximoff, ça ne peut pas être irréversible. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Pietro courait, et filait comme le vent, son cœur battant à la chamade. Personne ne semblait le suivre, et aucune alarme ne s'était déclenchée. Comme il le pensait, cette femme voulait qu'il découvre quelque chose.

Il ne fallait pas qu'il s'arrête, car comme disait sa sœur, lorsqu'il courrait il était intouchable, mais quand il ralentissait l'allure, tout pouvait l'atteindre. Cependant, ses pas se figèrent devant une porte close nommée « Archives » sur le petit écriteau en hauteur. Fronçant les sourcils, il abaissa la poignée mais elle ne s'ouvrit pas, et Pietro recula de quelques pas, utilisant sa vitesse pour enfoncer la porte qui semblait cacher nombre de secrets.

Sous sa force, la porte céda, et Pietro manqua de tomber à l'intérieur, main contre son épaule endolorie, et la lumière automatique vint éclairer une petite pièce aux multiples étagères, impeccablement rangées.

« Trop facile… » murmura Pietro de plus en plus sur ses gardes face à la facilité qui l'avait fait venir jusqu'ici.

Vérifiant que personne ne l'avait suivi, Pietro finit par s'introduire dans les longues allées entourées d'étagères, le cœur battant. Il sentait qu'ici il pouvait découvrir quelque chose ici.

« Et ils veulent nous faire découvrir leur vision de l'histoire… Mais pourquoi… ? Pourquoi inventer tout ça ? » s'interrogea Pietro, ses yeux balayant tous les noms qui étaient accolés sur le bord des étagères.

Plus il avançait ici, plus son impatience grimpait cran à cran et plus ses nerfs étaient à vif. Il savait qu'il allait découvrir quelque chose. Il le sentant à cette atmosphère malsaine qui le poussait à avancer dans la pénombre. Soudain, ses yeux rencontrèrent un nom qu'il connaissait maintenant parfaitement bien. « _Barton_. »

Il était dans la rangée de la lettre « _B_ », mais suite à sa hâte et son inquiétude, il ne l'avait même pas remarqué. Ainsi, il approcha ses doigts du dossier placé au-dessus de l'étiquette « _Barton Clint_ » lorsqu'il se figea à quelques centimètres de celui-ci, remarquant que « _Barton Laura_ » était le second dossier.

Déglutissant difficilement, Pietro se décida à tirer le dossier de Laura, plutôt que celui de Clint, afin d'avoir le fin mot de l'histoire. Lorsqu'il ouvrit le dossier papier jaunâtre de l'ex-femme de Clint Barton, il remarqua que ses mains tremblaient et il dut prendre une longue inspiration avant de poser son regard à l'intérieur du secret.

La première feuille était un rapport, et le souffle de Pietro se bloqua dans sa gorge lorsqu'il lut les lettres écrites en gras et en capitale « _Rapport d'autopsie du 10 mai 2016_ ».

« Non, non, non… Laura n'est pas morte… » souffla Pietro, ses lèvres gercées tremblant elles aussi.

Il se souvint clairement avoir entendu sa voix à travers le combiné de téléphone il y a quelques jours lorsque Clint l'avait appelé pour avoir des nouvelles de ses enfants, suite à la rentrée des classes. En plus, le 10 mai 2016 c'était une date que Pietro semblait connaître.

Mais, balayant la feuille du regard, Pietro ne put s'empêcher de lire la conclusion de l'autopsie.

« _Perforée par une arme blanche perçant le muscle dorsal latéral et brisant la douzième vertèbre thoracique. Arme en métal rouillé appartenant à un des_ Rapaces _…_ »

La conclusion s'étendait encore un peu plus, mais Pietro resta figé sur le mot _Rapace_. L'oiseau ? Depuis quand l'oiseau portait-il une arme blanche ? Mais alors, de qui s'agissait-il ? Néanmoins Pietro refusa d'y croire et se mordit la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang pour ensuite jeter le dossier au sol, les feuilles volant tout autour de lui, certaines glissant sous les étagères.

Voulant ensuite prendre le dossier de Clint, il s'immobilisa à nouveau en remarquant une photo à moitié dissimulée par une feuille qui ressemblait à un certificat d'identité, dans le dossier de Laura à même le sol.

« Non… Faites que ça ne soit pas ce que je pense… » murmura-t-il, ne pouvant étouffer sa curiosité maladive.

De ce fait, il se pencha, priant intérieurement pour ne pas tomber sur quelque chose qu'il regrettera de voir. Ses doigts interceptèrent doucement le bout de cette photo et il la tira hors du dossier. Mais ses craintes étaient bien là, et il lâcha immédiatement cette image terrible, surement l'une des photos que cette cinglée avait refusé de monter à Clint.

Il recula d'un pas, soudain paniqué par ce qu'il venait de voir, marchant sur les feuilles de ce dossier sans s'en soucier.

« Il y a une seconde version de l'histoire, » murmura Pietro épouvanté par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

Plongeant son visage entre ses mains chaudes, Pietro essaya à nouveau de se calmer pour faire le clair dans son esprit à bout et embrouillé par cette femme.

« Non… Ils mentent… Il voulait que je trouve ça… » se répéta Pietro en secouant la tête, du sang perlant de sa lèvre inférieure après se l'avoir mordillée violemment.

Puis, il se mit à penser aux autres Avengers. Il fallait qu'il voie le dossier de Natasha Romanoff au plus vite. Ainsi, malgré ses brusques tremblements d'effroi, Pietro accourut dans une autre allée, la respiration lourde et discontinue. Il était au début de l'alphabet et remarqua rapidement le nom de famille « Wilson », et il s'empressa d'attraper le dossier, voulant en savoir plus sur leurs amis Avengers.

Sam Wilson était le Faucon de l'équipe, certes, il agaçait énormément Pietro, mais il était finalement plus son ami que son rival. Néanmoins, avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir le dossier, il se figea d'horreur, ses doigts se refermant contre le dossier en carton, froissant la matière.

« Non.. » répéta Pietro en écarquillant les yeux.

Le _Faucon_. L'oiseau dont parlait la jeune femme. Le volatile qui avait été tué par l'un des sbires de cette femme lorsqu'il volait sous les yeux de Clint. Et si c'était-…

Mais ses pensées furent brutalement coupées par une douleur aiguë contre son cou, et Pietro lâcha le dossier à ses pieds, passant inconsciemment sa main contre sa peau. Une petite fléchette venait de pénétrer dans sa chair, déversant toute sa substance étrange. Et sans que Pietro ne puisse voir d'où était venu ce projectile, il sentit son esprit s'envoler, et son corps vint rencontrer le sol au milieu des feuilles appartenant à l'Avenger Sam Wilson, alias le Faucon.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Se retournant vers l'homme au costard toujours assis pour apercevoir son expression, la jeune femme se contenta de croiser les bras.

« Il en a assez vu. Reste à voir qui il va croire. »

« Reste aussi à savoir ce qu'il a vu dans ces dossiers, » répliqua durement l'homme qui semblait ne plus pouvoir se mettre en colère, d'un air las et flegmatique, surement aidé par l'alcool.

« Il va falloir ouvrir les fenêtres, monsieur-… »

« Ne prononcez pas mon nom ici, Mademoiselle Abeline. »

Se toisant tous deux d'un regard froid et calculateur, la jeune femme finit par briser ce contact lourd pour fixer ensuite l'écran qui montrait à nouveau la chambre, là où Clint Barton était assis, adossé à la porte en fer, semblant angoissé et terrifié.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _Donc si pour Laura c'est vrai, et qu'elle soit morte, Natasha était bien celle qui tombait._

 _Mais qui était celle qui dormait ? Et l'oiseau abattu de sang-froid ? Pourquoi la cinglée m'avait tiré dessus dans cette salle d'entrainement ? Bordel, je sais que tout est lié. Mais je n'arrive pas à faire le point là-dedans !_

 _Ouvrant les yeux faiblement, je remarque que je suis à nouveau dans ce rêve étrange et froid. Oui froid. L'odeur est toujours présente, forte et dérangeante, l'herbe et les feuilles ont entièrement disparu, l'horizon du paysage est blanc, et l'arbre ne me paraît plus minéral, mais artificiel. La balançoire ne possède plus ses cordes beiges, étant remplacées par des chaînes noirâtres._

 _« Pietro, tu es donc déterminé à tout savoir, » fit soudain la voix de ma sœur toujours perchée sur cette balançoire qui grinçait doucement à ses légers mouvements d'avant en arrière._

 _J'étais encore une fois à quelques mètres d'elle, mais ma voix resta bloquée dans ma gorge._

 _Wanda… Que t'ont-ils fait bon sang. Pourquoi es-tu dans cet état ? Pourquoi ne puis-je pas sentir ta présence apaisante. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?!_

 _« Ne pleure pas mon frère. Tout va bien. »_

 _Ma sœur tente un sourire doux, mais emplit de lourd chagrin. Oui, je pleure, est alors ? J'ai trop mal. C'est atroce. Ma sœur est pâle comme la mort, ses yeux sont cernés de noirs et ses paupières sont rouges. Ses traits sont creusés. Et ses vêtements ont changé. Je ne me souviens pas avoir vu qu'elle portait ça. C'était une robe bleutée. Celle que portaient les patients dans les hôpitaux. Voilà pourquoi elle était pieds nus !_

 _« Quoi que je dise, Pietro, ça ne changera pas. Ton esprit resta focalisé sur des souvenirs qui-… »_

 _« Qui sont quoi ? » lâchais-je soudain de ma voix cassée. « Faux ? »_

 _Oui, c'est l'impression que j'avais lorsque cette cinglée tente de nous parler de nous, creuser notre histoire et nous annoncer des faits étranges à glacer le sang._

 _« Il y a deux versions de l'histoire, n'est-ce pas ? » murmurais-je._

 _Wanda hocha lentement la tête, d'un air désolé et éreinté. Mais alors… Quelle était la vraie version ? Et pourquoi ?_

 _« L'une des versions correspond à ton bonheur, Pietro. Après le mariage de l'ami de Tony Stark en fait, » m'expliqua-t-elle sans oser me regarder. « Tu t'es fiancé avec Clint. Stark et Rogers mènent toujours à bien leur mission et travail main dans la main. Un week-end sur deux, vous gardez les enfants de Clint, toi et lui. Et parfois, moi et Natasha nous venons vous rendre visite. Tu te souviens de tout ça ? »_

 _« Bien sûr ! C'est notre vie ça, Wanda ! » m'exclamais-je pourtant heureux de constater qu'elle était consciente de cette histoire._

 _« Je suis aussi enfermé dans ce rêve, Pietro. Mais pas encore totalement, car je suis encore ici avec toi et je suis au courant pour la seconde histoire. »_

 _Je déglutis difficilement, à vrai dire, je redoutais grandement ce qu'elle allait me dire._

 _« Et la seconde histoire ? » insistais-je alors que Wanda fixait le sol de manière songeuse._

 _« La seconde histoire correspond à celle des trois femmes qui sont mortes. »_

 _Donc de Laura et Natasha. Non, elles ne peuvent pas être mortes, c'est impossible. Je ne pouvais pas le croire._

 _« Les Rapaces… ? » demandais-je soudain._

 _Ma jeune sœur leva un regard surpris vers moi, et je compris que j'avais vu juste._

 _« Les Rapaces, oui, » fit-elle avec un certain dégoût dans le ton de sa voix. « Ce sont eux. Tu verras. Parle-en à cette femme, peut-être te montrera-t-elle… »_

 _Et toi, pourquoi toi, tu ne me le dis pas ?_

 _« Quelle est la véritable histoire ? » demandais-je soudain avec peur._

 _« Pas la tienne, Pietro. Je suis désolée. »_

 _Il fallait que je m'asseye, j'avais besoin d'air. Mon cœur allait exploser._

 _« Votre amour, à toi et Clint est vrai, c'est une évidence même, mon frère. Mais les circonstances qui vous ont mené ici ne sont pas les mêmes. »_

 _Notre amour ? Quoi, que s'est-il passé alors dans cette version de l'histoire ? La relation que nous entretenons moi et Clint était fausse ? Impossible, je me rappelle de tout. Absolument tout. Sa demande par exemple. Nos rendez-vous. Nos ébats sous la couette. Tout était présent dans ma tête, tout comme mon attirance incontestable que j'avais pour lui depuis notre rencontre en Sokovie. Un certain 22 avril 2015._

 _Cependant, le cœur serré, je finis par jeter la question qui brûlait mes lèvres depuis mon arrivée ici._

 _« Qui est la troisième femme ? »_

 _Oui, cette troisième femme qui dort. La dernière qui manque. Wanda plante son regard triste dans le mien et ses lèvres tremblantes s'entrouvrent alors pour me dire la vérité._

 _« Pietro. C'est moi. La femme qui dort. »_

 _Ses paroles me fouettèrent et un frisson parcourut tout mon corps._

 _« Et… Et qui est morte ? » articulais-je d'une voix blanche._

 _« Demande à Stark où je suis. Tu verras. Tu viendras et me laisseras partir, Pietro… »_

 _« Qu-… Quoi ? Stark ? Pourquoi Stark ? Wanda… Je-… »_

 _Mais j'étais incapable de continuer car ma gorge était serrée, et je sentais à nouveau des larmes sur mes joues._

 _« Stark viendra à toi, je le sais. Il a toujours été là. Il te racontera tout. Choisis quelle histoire tu souhaites suivre. »_

 _Wanda semblait éreintée, comme si son interaction avec moi la fatiguait énormément. Mais je ne voulais pas la quitter. Finalement, je ne voulais pas quitter cet endroit étrange et malsain car ma sœur était là, et elle avait besoin de moi !_

 _Bordel, je sentais ce surplus d'émotions. Je sombrais encore alors que je voulais rester._

* * *

 _J'ai adoré toutes vos hypothèses, et je suis fier de vous car certaines tombent juste :D_

 _La suite ce week-end avec le début des révélations !_

 _Merci à tous je vous aime !_

 _Merci Likinup pour ta review :)_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ **Une bien sombre lumière**


	12. Une bien sombre lumière

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 11  
 **Une bien sombre lumière**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il sentit une odeur douce de fleurs quelconques, bien loin des parfums artificiels qui entouraient la salle d'interrogatoire et les longs couloirs du bâtiment. L'atmosphère qui l'entourait semblait plus vivante et réelle. Ainsi, tout en se frottant ses yeux piquant et ses paupières lourdes, il se redressa, une couette chaude tombant sur ses jambes lors de ce processus.

Il se plaça en position assise sur ce qui ressemblait à un canapé blanc, et détailla avec surprise la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. C'était un petit salon jovial aux tapis épais et doux et aux fenêtres toujours absentes. Sur la table basse près du canapé se trouvaient tout un tas de médicaments quelconques ainsi qu'un grand verre d'eau. Pietro fronça les sourcils, se demandant soudain si toute cette histoire n'était qu'un rêve.

« Pietro, va-y doucement, » lui intima soudain une voix douce.

Pietro se tourna vivement, et tomba nez à nez sur le médecin de cet étrange bâtiment qui lui souriait avec douceur. Celui-ci contourna le canapé pour se placer sur le bord du matelas sous les yeux méfiants de Pietro. Que faisait-il ici maintenant ? Etait-ce encore un test. Mais avant que le vieil homme ne puisse à nouveau prendre la parole, le coureur se souvint soudain de ce qu'il avait découvert dans cette salle des archives à propos de Laura Barton, et du rêve de…

« Avez-vous parlé à Wanda ? » lui demanda soudain l'homme à la moustache.

Pietro déglutit difficilement et ses poings se serrèrent contre le drap maintenant sur ses cuisses et il baissa la tête, ses mèches blanchâtres et sales cachant son regard.

« Vous a-t-elle dit quelque chose qui vous trouble ? » renchérit avec douceur le médecin qui ne souhaitait pas être brusque avec le plus jeune.

 _Trouble_ était un mot bien trop faible pour ce qu'avait découvert et entendu le sokovien. Son cœur se serra.

« La femme qui court dans cette forêt avant de se faire tuer, c'est Laura… » marmonna Pietro en fermant les yeux péniblement. « Celle qui tombe de je ne sais où pour rencontrer le sol avec violence, c'est Natasha… Et celle qui dort pour je ne sais quelle raison, c'est ma petite sœur, Wanda… »

Sa voix se brisa, et il se mordit la lèvre inférieure, n'osant regarder le médecin, effrayé d'avoir raison. Mais l'absence de réponse de la part du vieil homme éclaira sa lanterne.

« C'est vrai… N'est-ce pas ? » insista Pietro.

« Pour toi ça ne l'est pas, n'est-ce pas ? »

Pietro hocha gravement la tête, s'abandonnant à cette folle histoire.

« Mais pourquoi… Pourquoi moi et Clint nous n'avons aucun souvenir ? » lâcha Pietro en levant la tête vers le médecin pour observer son expression. « Pourquoi est-ce que tout ce que nous savons semble être faux ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé pour nous ?»

Le médecin eut l'air désolé et se leva lentement, sous les yeux embués de larmes appartenant au sokovien.

« Ma sœur est vraiment morte… ? » demanda soudain Pietro avec les derrières forces qui lui restait.

« Pas vraiment, Pietro. »

« Comment ça, pas vraiment ? »

Il semblait que la tristesse de Pietro laissait place à une colère sourde et le médecin secoua négativement la tête tout en tendant une main vers lui.

« Vous semblez être sur la bonne voie. Nous allons vous retrouver. Venez, nous allons faire le clair dans cette histoire. Maintenant. »

Lui lançant un regard abasourdi, Pietro resta sans voix, et finalement, accepta la main du vieil homme qui l'aida à se mettre debout. Cette main était chaude, mais le corps glacé de Pietro restait ancré dans sa réalité à lui. Son bonheur.

« Venez, Maximoff. Nous allons faire la lumière. La mascarade est terminée. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Renonçant à se débattre, Pietro Maximoff suivit le vieil homme à travers les longs couloirs de ce bâtiment. Aucun homme armé ne le poussait, et les jambes de Pietro bougeaient toutes seules. Son esprit était vide, mais il était pourtant conscient que si cette femme jouait la comédie, il avait perdu, ayant renoncé à se défendre.

Il marchait en silence, éreinté par toute cette mascarade et ces jeux de l'esprit l'ayant rendu impuissant. Il était dégouté et affaiblit, tiraillé entre deux visions et deux histoires totalement folles. Il lui semblait que tout ce qui se déroulait autour de lui marchait au ralenti, et que le chemin jusqu'à cette fameuse porte dura une éternité.

Le médecin prit une longue inspiration avant de pousser la lourde porte en fer menant à une immense salle pratiquement vide au plafond haut et aux murs ternes. Les pas de Pietro résonnaient soudain lorsqu'il pénétra dans cette pièce et la porte qui se verrouilla derrière retentit bruyamment tout autour de lui, et il se figea net en voyant les paires d'yeux qui l'observaient soudain autour d'une table en fer.

« Pietro ! » s'exclama la voix de Clint Barton en se levant brutalement de sa chaise pour accourir vers lui.

Pietro resta sans voix, personne n'empêchant Clint de rejoindre son amant pour l'agripper dans ses bras forts, et le plus jeune sentit sa gorge se serrer et ses yeux brûler de larmes chaudes. Ce fut dur pour le sokovien de retenir ses larmes, et il resta un instant immobile avant que ses doigts ne vinrent enserrer fort le tissu du gilet de Clint contre son dos, plongeant alors son visage dans le creux de son cou, ignorant le paysage tout autour de lui.

Le vieil homme laissa donc les deux amants enlacés dans le centre de la pièce et vint regagner la table en fer où était déjà assise la prénommé Mademoiselle Aberline toujours aussi parfaite, ainsi qu'un de ses hommes en cagoule, tandis qu'un dossier chargé de document était la seule décoration sur la table. Deux autres gardes étaient contre le mur, fixant la scène à travers leurs lunettes aux verres teintés.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Est-ce que tu vas bien ? » lui demanda Clint à voix basse, brisant leur étreinte pour passer sa main douce contre la joue rugueuse du plus jeune.

« Physiquement je vais bien, » lui assura Pietro qui tenta un sourire triste, sa voix cassée et son accent l'emportant.

Clint plissa les yeux à cette entente, la main de Pietro venant regagner celle de Clint toujours contre sa joue pour la serrer entre les siennes, ne lâchant pas son regard clair des yeux.

« Il va falloir leur faire confiance, » fit-il doucement.

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu as vu à l'extérieur ? » marmonna Clint visiblement inquiet et dérouté.

« J'ai seulement vu un fragment… » reprit Pietro.

« Messieurs, » fit soudain la voix presque impatiente de la jeune femme. « Si vous voulez bien prendre place. »

Pietro aurait tant voulu en dire plus à son fiancé. S'il s'agissait vraiment de son fiancé finalement. Lui dire à propos des dossiers qu'il avait vu, de son rêve, des paroles du médecin et de son mal-être constant et grandissant. Puis, lui dire que tout allait bien se passer comme disait sa sœur. C'était à lui de le rassurer. Mais avant que Clint n'ait pu se retourner vers leurs interlocuteurs, Pietro intercepta son poignet pour l'empêcher de le quitter.

« J'ai choisi de faire confiance à Wanda, » annonça-t-il en croisant le regard perdu de son fiancé.

Puis, il déposa doucement ses lèvres contre les siennes, une simple pression chaude et douce pour rassurer son amant qui pressentit un goût de sang dans sa bouche suite aux lèvres craquelées du plus jeune. Enfin, après cette pression rapide et chaste, ainsi qu'un regard déterminé à travers le regard des deux Avengers, ils se retournèrent vers la table où leurs inquisiteurs étaient assis avec très grand sérieux.

Ils étaient tous trois assis du même côté de cette table de fer, et l'on eut l'impression d'un examen final oral. Avec crainte et redoute, les deux Avengers prirent place en face d'eux.

« Je n'ai qu'un mot à vous annoncer, vous vous êtes _éclipsé_ , » dit alors la jeune femme dès qu'ils eurent pris place face à elle.

Pietro aurait voulu attraper la main de son amant situé à ses côtés et la serrer fort contre la sienne pour se donner le courage d'écouter tout ce qu'il y avait à dire. Mais il resta figé à les observer, plongé dans une vive terreur qui semblait aussi gagner Clint de manière considérable.

« J'ai été payé pour vous aider... » annonça-t-elle, une réelle compassion se lisant sur son visage pourtant parfait. « Nous ne sommes pas les méchants, loin de là. Et je pense qu'il est temps de tout vous dire. »

Jamais une expression aussi humaine n'avait pu être lut dans ses yeux, et Clint resta un instant interdit face à la prestation de la jeune femme durant leur longue journée ici qui semblait ne rien ressentir, tandis que là, elle semblait empreinte d'émotion vive et terrible.

« J'ose espérer que lorsque vous franchirez ces portes, vous aurez accepté cette vérité, » reprit-elle en observant chacun des deux Avengers.

Ce fut trop fort pour le sokovien qui agrippa soudain la main de Clint posé contre sa cuisse, et les doigts de l'archer vinrent s'entremêler entre les siens, la table en fer cachant leur intact intime et réconfortant.

« Qui vous a payé ? » lâcha alors Clint d'une voix morne et sombre.

« Je pense que c'est le moment d'intervenir, » fit soudain une voix que reconnurent immédiatement Clint et Pietro.

Lorsque la seconde porte derrière leurs inquisiteurs s'ouvrit soudain sur l'homme en costard ayant été longuement aux côtés de Mademoiselle Aberline durant tout ce temps, la main de Pietro enserra plus vivement celle de son amant, et il écarquilla les yeux de surprise. La jeune femme resta à observer leur réaction et Clint Barton resta muet de stupeur, ses yeux arrondirent de surprise amère.

« Barton, Maximoff, ça faisait longtemps… » annonça l'homme à la veste impeccable en se rapprochant de la table. « Enfin, à vrai dire, on vous observe depuis un moment. Trois jours je crois ? »

« Tu… Tu es de leur côté ? » murmura Clint en le suivant du regard, visiblement dégouté et attristé.

« Je le fais pour vous. »

L'homme prit place sur la dernière chaise libre, un sourire triste gravé sur son visage, et il se gratta nerveusement la barbe avant de reposer ses mains contre le rebord de la table.

« Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable de nous avoir fait ça, _monsieur_ Stark… » lâcha soudain Pietro en plissant les yeux d'un air défiant.

En effet, c'était Tony Stark qui se dévoilait enfin à la lumière, des cernes prononcés sous ses yeux et ses traits tirés de fatigue.

« Voici donc Monsieur Stark, » annonça la jeune femme avec un geste de la main à son égard. « Je suis Bryce Aberline, et voici notre médecin de famille, Hendrick Limen. Et enfin, une autre personne de confiance qui était là pour vous. »

La dernière personne encagoulée et à la taille élancée apporta ses mains contre le tissu noir barrant son visage avant de retirer ses lunettes. Intérieurement Clint aurait aimé pouvoir croiser le regard de Natasha, sa meilleure amie pressentie morte dans l'esprit de Pietro. Mais de longs cheveux bruns vinrent prendre place sur les épaules de cette femme anciennement cagoulée pour dévoiler un regard triste et compatissant.

« Et voilà Maria Hill, » annonça Aberline ayant terminé les présentations.

« Hill… » murmura Clint tout aussi surpris que la présence de Stark. « Pas vous… »

C'était donc elle à qui appartenait cette voix non étrangère, et Pietro se souvenait de son visage, c'était un agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. parfois présentes aux fêtes luxueuses de Tony à sa tour ou même au Q.G.

« Il faut nous faire confiance, » asséna soudain Maria Hill en déposant ses lunettes et sa cagoule contre la table, observant avec pitié les deux Avengers.

Un rire forcé traversa les lèvres de Clint Barton qui secoua la tête lentement tout en lâchant la main de son amant, et tous, même Pietro, lui lancèrent un regard interrogateur.

« Vous faire confiance ? » lâcha Clint soudain avec force. « Pendant trois jours nous nous sommes fait séquestrés, questionnés et harcelés ! Pietro a reçu une balle dans la jambe et nous avons été torturés psychologiquement durant ces interrogatoires ! Nous avions confiance en toi Stark, pour nous sortir d'ici ! »

« Nous avions besoin de réponse pour comprendre précisément quelle partie de vos souvenirs avaient été échangés, » expliqua Stark en secouant lentement la tête.

« C'est encore un de vos foutus tests ?! » s'exclama Clint à deux doigts de se lever et frapper l'une des quatre personnes, surement Stark ou Aberline. « Nous n'avons rien oublié ! C'est vous qui créez une histoire montée de toutes pièces pour je ne sais quelle raison ! »

« Barton, ce n'est pas ton genre de t'énerver à ce point, » glissa Stark avec défiance.

« Ce n'est pas ton genre de pactiser avec l'ennemi et nous laisser crouler ! » hurla Clint en plaquant brutalement ses mains contre la table.

Pietro sursauta suite à la force du coup, et resta interdit, n'osant intervenir. Il avait compris depuis longtemps que ça ne servait plus à rien de se débattre comme ceci, les réponses ne viendraient pas comme ça.

« Ton copain est prêt, » marmonna Stark en montrant d'un geste de la main Pietro qui fixait avec effroi son amant. « Mais toi, non, Barton. »

Le souffle saccadé, Clint foudroya le milliardaire de ses yeux clairs et ses poings se serrèrent contre la table en fer. Puis, après quelques inspirations difficiles, Clint se laissa retomber contre la chaise.

« Très bien, nous vous écoutons, » lâcha-t-il, contenant avec force toute sa colère et son incompréhension, comprenant qu'il devait rester calme s'il voulait en savoir plus.

Se concertant rapidement du regard, Aberline hocha la tête à l'adresse de Tony, et le milliardaire déposa ses mains jointent contre la table pour s'approcher un peu plus de ses interlocuteurs et que ses paroles aient plus d'impact.

« Nous allons commencer par le début. Nous allons faire _comme si_ tout ce qui s'est déroulé _après_ le mariage de mon meilleur ami James Rhodey n'était que du blanc, et je vais dessiner dessus… Ce qui s'est déroulé _avant_ reste véridique. »

Le manque flagrant de sarcasme de la part de Tony Stark ébranla réellement Clint qui était habitué à ses piques tranchantes à chaque parole sortant de sa bouche. Pietro quant à lui hocha lentement la tête, redoutant pourtant la suite. Puis, Tony reprit d'une voix plus enrouée et incertaine, cette histoire semblant terrifiante même pour lui.

« 24 septembre 2015, mariage de James Rhodey. Très joli. Grandiose. Aucun excès. Un mois et treize jours après, une nouvelle menace touche la Terre. La plus grande de toute. Digne de la météorite ayant percuté notre planète pour mettre fin au règne des dinosaures. »

« Les Rapaces… » lâcha soudain Pietro qui se rappela de ce mot précis dans les dossiers de Laura Barton.

Clint fronça les sourcils à son adresse, mais Pietro garda son regard rivé vers Stark qui hocha la tête lentement.

« Les Rapaces, oui en effet, nous les avons appelés ainsi pour leur rapidité et façon de nous exterminer, » annonça Tony, les derniers mots glaçant leur sang. « Des hommes de Thanos. Encore une fois. Plus puissant que l'armée de Chitauris à New York en 2012. Nous sommes tous désarmés. Ils bombardent nos plus grandes villes, brisent nos ressources, tuent sans scrupules. Bref, l'anarchie. »

Ni Clint, ni même Pietro n'osait parler, ébahit et bouleversé par cette histoire qui semblait si réelle aux yeux de Tony, mais aussi du médecin qui détourna le regard, Maria qui baissa la tête, et Aberline dont les doigts jouaient nerveusement avec son stylo.

« Nous avons perdu beaucoup de monde. Trop, » reprit Tony gravement. « Le 5 décembre 2015, les Rapaces envahissent des petites villes tranquilles et lointaines. La maison de la famille de Rhodey est saccagée. Nous les trouvons tous sans vie au petit matin. »

La voix de Tony se brisa à la fin tandis qu'Aberline faisait glisser une photo sous les yeux effrayés des deux Avengers face à la nouvelle, dévoilant une maison ravagée. Et Clint reconnaissait cette devanture, étant déjà allé chez Rhodey pour un match de football un peu avant son mariage.

« 16 février 2016, Steve Rogers et une dizaine d'agents du S.H.I.E.L.D. tentent de sauver des réfugiés dans un grand rafiot, au nord de l'Océan Pacifique, » reprit Tony en baissant soudain la tête, fermant ses yeux péniblement. « Celui-ci est finalement bombardé par des vaisseaux ennemis. Steve Rogers n'a jamais été retrouvé. »

Seconde photo glissée sur la table dévoilant un bateau en feu, coulant et disparaissant pratiquement sous l'eau noirâtre, mais Clint ne put détacher son regard de Tony Stark visiblement chagriné et sombre, revoyant soudain le sourire jovial et presque naïf de Captain America les accueillant tous après une dure mission.

« Le 6 juin 2016, nous perdons deux Avengers, » reprit Tony en levant à nouveau ses yeux embués vers les deux amants. « Clint, tu pilotais cet engin construit par mes soins que t'a montré Aberline hier. Je ne sais même plus pour quelle raison. Mais il y a eu une bataille, tu as enclenché le pilote automatique pour récupérer Natasha qui venait de tomber d'un des hélicoptères ayant explosé un peu au-dessus. Elle s'était accrochée à l'aile de ton vaisseau. »

Pietro se souvint soudain de cette fameuse date, et resta sans voix, tandis que Clint secoua vivement la tête.

« Non, non, non, ne m'annonce pas ça, Stark. Ça t'amuse de nous raconter cela ? » cracha Clint avec colère. « J'ai vu Nat' il y a une semaine ! Je n'ai jamais piloté ce putain d'engin ! »

Pietro passa soudain une main réconfortante contre le bras de Clint pour le calmer.

« Nous débâterons après, je te le promets, » lui fit Tony d'une voix étrangement faible. « Laisse-moi juste finir, s'il te plaît. »

L'attitude faible et abattue du milliardaire finit par faire céder l'archer qui fit en sorte de garder à l'esprit le visage joyeux de sa meilleure amie datant de la semaine derrière.

« Comme je le disais, Clint, tu es sorti de ton jet, sous le vent, tentant de récupérer Nat'. Tu… Tu as bien failli réussir mais elle a fini par lâcher avant que tu ne puisses attraper sa main. Et elle est tombée. Mais pas seule. »

La femme qui tombe. La photo de Natasha sans vie au sol revint à la mémoire de Pietro qui sentit son estomac de nouer et la nausée venir l'assaillir. Les yeux de Clint quant à eux restèrent écarquillés d'horreur.

« Sam Wilson était non loin, et est sortit de sa cachette pour essayer de rattraper Natasha, » annonça Stark avec douleur. « Cependant, nos ennemis en ont profité pour abattre l'oiseau de missile quelconque. Le Faucon est tombé aux côtés de Black Widow sur le sol de la Californie. »

 _L'oiseau_ , pensa soudain Pietro en écarquillant les yeux, se rappelant de toute la supercherie de cette cinglée sur Clint hier encore.

« N'en dit pas plus, » murmura soudain Clint dont des larmes venaient de quitter ses yeux. « Ne dis plus rien. Dit moi juste que toute cette histoire est fausse. »

« J'aimerais. J'aimerais tellement… » répondit Stark en secouant la tête d'un air désolé.

La jeune femme glissa une photo moins choquante que celle montrée anciennement à Pietro, dévoilant au loin de corps allongé entre des débris, et l'on pouvait deviner les ailes en fer du Faucon reposant autour de son corps. Clint passa ses doigts contre l'image, reconnaissant au loin la chevelure rousse de sa meilleure amie. Il aurait voulu hurler, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche. La main de Pietro fut plus ferme contre son bras, mais Clint était comme déconnecté de la réalité.

« 10 mai 2016… » commença soudain Tony avant de se faire couper par le rire jaune de Clint.

« Ce n'est pas un divorce, j'imagine, » lâcha-t-il d'une voix brisée sans lever les yeux vers Stark.

Incapable de continuer cette histoire, Tony secoua la tête en réponse et baissa la tête. Aberline remarqua alors sa renonce, et prit la parole doucement.

« 10 mai 2016, Laura Barton tente de fuir votre ferme pour éloigner l'ennemi de votre demeure. Mais elle est abattue dans la forêt. »

Clint trembla violemment, et Pietro le remarqua.

« Vous n'êtes pas sérieux-… ! » commença Pietro qui voulait leur hurler dessus la brutalité de leur parole.

Mais Clint resta silencieux, tête baissée, les paroles de cette femme retentissant dans son faible esprit maintenant retourné et entortillé.

« Vous avez besoin de savoir la vérité, » répliqua soudain Maria, interrompant le Maximoff déboussolé.

« Et mes enfants… ? » marmonna soudain Clint sans lever les yeux.

Sa voix cassée ébranla Pietro qui ne l'avait jamais vu dans cet état-là. Mais il ne pouvait rien faire, et il s'en maudit intérieurement pour cela.

« Laissez-moi terminer mon récit, » reprit Aberline avec tendresse attristée, voyant que Clint ne répliquait pas. « Nous arrivons au moment clé. Là où tout parait perdu. Et où nous pensions perdre trois Avengers. »

Trois Avengers ? Il n'en restait déjà plus beaucoup si l'on suivait l'histoire folle de Stark et Aberline. Mais ni Pietro ni Clint ne s'y opposa, attendant la dernière partie de cette version.

« Caroline du Nord, » annonça finalement Aberline. « 27 septembre 2016. Clint Barton, Pietro Maximoff et Wanda Maximoff sont bloqués dans une ville en ruine, piégés par l'ennemi, et se font bombardés, ne pouvant s'échapper. Ils sont retrouvés, et emmenés aux soins attentifs. Votre jeune sœur reste dans un profond coma. Mais vous deux… Vous vous réveillez. Différents. »

Clint et Pietro se lancèrent alors un étrange regard, essayant de se mettre dans la peau de leur personnage, en vain.

« Lorsque vous vous êtes réveillé, » reprit Stark en croisant les bras contre la table. « Aucun de vous ne se souvenait des derniers moments. Ni même de l'année qui s'était écoulée. Pour vous, il y avait toujours le Q.G., les missions de routine, la belle vie, tout le monde était en vie, l'extérieur était propre. Vos souvenirs avaient été remplacés par je ne sais quoi… »

Pietro se souvint soudain des dires de sa sœur lui annonçant que leur venue ici était uniquement de sa faute, et sur le coup, il n'avait pas compris. Etait-ce elle qui avait corrompu leurs esprits ?

« On a tenté de vous expliquer ce qu'il s'était déroulé durant cette guerre, mais vous avez nié et vous nous avez pris pour des fous, hurlant lorsque l'on vous touchait pour vous montrer la vérité, » expliqua sombrement Stark en proie de cruels souvenirs. « Nous avions besoin de quelque chose de plus subtil pour vous sortir de cet état de transe étrange et ces souvenirs faux. Car nous avions besoin de vous en tant qu'Avengers. Vous vous êtes _éclipsé_. »

« Nous vous avons tranquillisé, vous faisant oublier les scènes qui avaient suivi votre réveil pour vous amener ici, » renchérit Maria Hill. « Nous avons eu l'aide de Mademoiselle Aberline, une professionnelle dans ce domaine. Mais vos faux souvenirs étaient toujours ancrés dans votre esprit. »

« Il s'est passé quelque chose avant le bombardement, et Wanda peut le savoir… » glissa avec subtilité Aberline.

« Elle n'est pas morte… » murmura Pietro ayant soudain un semblant d'espoir.

« Elle dort. Son corps est mort… Mais son esprit vit toujours. Elle vous parle, » répondit la jeune femme avec tristesse. « Elle vous parle à travers le coma dans lequel elle est plongée. »

Des larmes montèrent aux yeux du sokovien qui aurait lui aussi voulut hurler, mais sa voix resta bloquée. Cependant, les poings de Clint qui était resté muet jusque-là s'abattirent soudain avec force contre la table, faisant sursauter Stark et le médecin.

« Pietro, ne les écoute pas ! Ils disent des conneries ! » hurla-t-il en se levant vivement. « C'est impossible que notre esprit soit corrompu à ce point et que vous ayons pu oublier toutes ses morts percutantes ! ILS NOUS MENTENT ! »

Le visage de l'archer était rouge de colère, mais ses yeux étaient embués de larmes, plantés dans le regard de Tony Stark. Il refusait d'y croire. Leur vie n'était pas celle-ci. Dans leur vie, Natasha était toujours là et souriante, les enfants venaient chez lui le week-end, et Pietro et lui étaient fiancés. Rien ne pouvait changer cela, il l'avait déjà assuré à cette femme.

* * *

 _Alors, qu'en pensez vous de toute cette histoire ?_

 _Plus que deux chapitres, avec les éléments de résolution et tout le tata !_

 _J'espère que les révélations ne sont pas trop dures hehe, et j'espère aussi que ça vous plaît...! (masoooo lol)_

 _Prochain chapitre :_ **Ils tombent tous**

 _Gros bisous et merci encore et encore :')_


	13. Ils tombent tous

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 12  
 **Ils tombent tous**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _« Pietro, ne les écoute pas ! Ils disent des conneries ! » hurla-t-il en se levant vivement. « C'est impossible que notre esprit soit corrompu à ce point et que vous ayons pu oublier toutes ses morts percutantes ! ILS NOUS MENTENT ! »_

 _Le visage de l'archer était rouge de colère, mais ses yeux étaient embués de larmes, plantés dans le regard de Tony Stark. Il refusait d'y croire. Leur vie n'était pas celle-ci. Dans leur vie, Natasha était toujours là et souriante, les enfants venaient chez lui le week-end, et Pietro et lui étaient fiancés. Rien ne pouvait changer cela, il l'avait déjà assuré à cette femme._

Mais Clint ne fut pas le seul à être remonté car Tony fit de même et se leva brutalement, fixant l'archer droit dans les yeux, et haussa le ton plus fort que lui afin de lui faire ouvrir les yeux.

« Nous allons tout reprendre depuis le début ! » s'exclama le milliardaire en articulant bien chacun de ses mots. « L'oiseau abattu était Sam Wilson ! La femme endormit, Wanda Maximoff ! Le vaisseau de Stark Industries était celui que tu utilisais utilisait lorsque Natasha Romanoff est tombée ! L'autre femme qui courait dans la forêt n'était autre que Laura Barton avant de se faire abattre ! »

« Et tu nous annonces que par un miracle quelconque nos souvenirs ont été remplacés par ceux nous avons actuellement ?! » répliqua Clint encore plus haut, sa voix résonnant bruyamment dans l'immense pièce commue.

« En effet, nous avons tenté de découvrir pourquoi ! » renchérit Stark, personne n'osant intervenir dans leur confrontation douloureuse. « Mais en vain ! Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour comprendre et pour continuer de vous battre contre cette armée à deux doigts de posséder la Terre ! »

Baissant et secouant négativement la tête, Clint tenta d'ignorer les inepties sorties tout droit de la bouche du milliardaire, mais Tony ne démordit pas et reprit en se penchant en avant, cherchant les yeux de l'archer des Avengers :

« Tu n'as jamais achevé le divorce avec Laura, ça trainait. Et tu ne t'es jamais fiancé à Pietro. Ta femme est morte, et ton soi-disant copain est comme toi, enfermé dans des pensées fausses. C'est nous, la réalité ! »

La dernière phrase de Tony retentit et résonna longuement dans la pièce, et toutes les paires d'yeux étaient rivés sur lui, Pietro sentant à nouveau son cœur se serrer tandis que doigts vinrent inconsciemment frôler son auriculaire gauche, ses yeux arrondis d'effroi.

« T'as jamais eu de bague ! » reprit Tony en secouant la tête à nouveau à l'adresse de Pietro, baissant d'un ton cette fois-ci. « Pas de fiançailles non ! Le temps était compté. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est déroulé entre vous, une amourette peut-être, je m'en fiche. Mais pas de fiançailles joyeuses lors d'un repas au Q.G. »

Restant silencieux, Pietro resta étrangement contenu sans même répliquer, et Clint serra les dents, à deux doigts d'exploser, son regard scrutant un point invisible sur la table.

« On vous connaissait tous les deux, » annonça Tony en se rasseyant lentement, visiblement satisfait par le calme feint de Pietro qui semblait mieux encaisser que Clint. « Il fallait quelqu'un de fort mentalement pour vous faire face. Surtout que vous possédiez des souvenirs totalement faux… Alors nous vous avons amené ici pour faire le point en changeant de tactique. »

Soudain, Clint Barton se redressa vivement et bondit par-dessus la table avec agilité pour agripper Tony Stark par le col et le faire tomber en arrière sur le sol, son poing rencontrant la mâchoire du milliardaire.

« TU MENS ! » hurla-t-il en levant à nouveau son poing, ne se souciant pas des gens qui s'agitaient soudain autour de lui. « J'ai déjà eu affaire à ces jeux de l'esprit par le passé, souviens-toi ! Notre perte de souvenir remplacée par d'autres n'est pas possible ! TU M'ENTENDS ! »

Mais avant qu'un autre coup de poing vienne rencontrer Tony Stark qui n'osait pas se défendre contre un Clint abattu et en proie à un désespoir immense, deux hommes épinglèrent Clint par les épaules et les bras pour le retirer en arrière, délivrant Stark de son emprise.

« Pietro ! Dit quelque chose ! » ordonna Clint alors qu'on tentait de le calmer, celui-ci se débattant soudain. « Dit le que c'est impossible ! »

Cependant Pietro resta interdit, fixant son amant de ses yeux vitreux, désemparé et tout aussi perdu que lui, mais pourtant figé comme tétanisé par cette histoire. Son amant avait tort. Wanda aurait pu procéder de la sorte, son pouvoir était puissant et presque infini, si bien qu'elle avait parfois du mal à comprendre le fonctionnement de son don.

« Pietro ! » répéta soudain Clint d'une voix cassée et presque éteinte, cessant de se débattre.

Il abandonna, et Pietro entrouvrit les lèvres pour lui dire quelque chose. Lui annoncer qu'il voulait le croire. Que ses souvenirs étaient tout comme lui ancrés dans son esprit, racontant une vie merveilleuse qu'il ne voudrait en aucun cas changer. Mais aucun son ne sortit de ses lèvres tremblantes.

« Ramenez-le, » ordonna Aberline, une pointe de tristesse accentuant le ton de sa voix.

Tony Stark se rassit avec lenteur sur sa chaise, observant Clint Barton vidé de ses forces et perdu, être entrainé hors de la pièce par les deux hommes de main d'Aberline, laissant alors Pietro seul face à ses inquisiteurs et cette histoire.

Clint Barton avait toujours ménagé Pietro Maximoff lors de sa _résurrection_ après avoir sacrifié sa vie pour lui. Il ne voulait pas que Pietro meure à nouveau, et pour de bon, il était si jeune, et ne méritait pas de quitter ce monde tout de suite. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était au tour de Pietro de protéger son amant, qui était finalement le sien suite à ce qu'il s'était produit durant ces trois jours entre eux, démontrant l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre.

« Et alors… Le reste de cette mascarade… ? » lâcha Pietro étrangement calme. « Vous avez avancé ou non… ? »

Tony resta un instant silencieux, persuadé que celui qui aurait craqué serait Pietro, mais finalement, ce fut Clint, et le sokovien restait là à discuter sans cri ni coup, ignorant les tremblements qui parcouraient tout son corps.

« Vous voulez un autre exemple ? » demanda soudain Aberline sans attendre une réponse de la part du plus jeune. « Clint Barton vous a appris à tirer lorsque votre vie a failli vous échapper durant une fusillade où votre jambe blessée vous empêchait de fuir. Janvier 2016 je crois bien. Ne sachant utiliser un révolver, vous n'aviez pas pu vous défendre, et vous avez failli mourir. Or, cette scène a disparu de votre mémoire, n'est-ce pas ? Mais pas votre compétence acquise avec lui. »

Pietro se souvint très clairement de sa prestation passée avec un pistolet, ce qui l'avait d'abord surpris puis inquiéter. Il y avait donc bien une partie de l'histoire absente de leur mémoire et ça glaça le sang du Maximoff.

« Je veux voir ma sœur… » murmura soudain Pietro, son regard éreinté fixant pourtant avec détermination le milliardaire.

« Elle ne pourra pas vous parler, » répliqua pourtant Tony.

« Elle m'a demandé de la retrouver. Pour-… »

Mais Pietro ne finit pas sa phrase, ne se souvenant plus des paroles exactes de sa sœur, mais il se souvint par contre qu'elle lui avait demandé de trouver Stark, et cet homme était face à lui maintenant.

« Vous aviez dit que son esprit vivait toujours, » renchérit Pietro en fronçant les sourcils. « Alors je lui parlerai. Je _veux_ la voir. »

Les quatre personnes faisant face à lui se concertèrent rapidement du regard, et Pietro retint son souffle, ses poings se serrant contre ses cuisses. Il voulait aller à l'extérieur. Voir sa sœur de ses propres yeux. Et l'entendre approuver cette histoire folle.

« Nous allons t'y emmener, » fit alors Stark en se levant, essuyant rapidement du revers de sa main du sang qui perlait à nouveau de son nez peut-être cassé par Clint. « Peut-être que ça te fera ouvrir les yeux. »

Le cœur de Pietro se mit à battre plus vite et plus fort, et il se leva en vacillant, ses jambes étant vidées de leur force. Il allait retrouver sa très chère sœur.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Alors, voilà l'extérieur. L'extérieur qui s'offrait enfin aux yeux de Pietro Maximoff à travers les vitres de l'hélicoptère qui quittait cet étrange bâtiment visiblement sous terre, une trappe immense s'ouvrant entre des arbres morts pour laisser passer l'engin volant.

Il sentit le regard lourd de Stark, ainsi que d'Aberline qui les accompagnait, et Pietro resta silencieux, ses doigts rencontrant alors la vitre fraiche de l'hélicoptère, son souffle se coupant dans le fond de sa gorge, survolant un paysage de douleur.

Une vision de désolation s'étendait tout autour, et semblait atteindre l'horizon. Tout était rasé, mort. Aucune végétation ne poussait au milieu des ruines qu'ils survolaient, et les nuages étaient grisâtres, dissimulant les rayons du soleil. Aucun oiseau ne volait dans le ciel terne, et l'absence de vie à leurs pieds était étouffante et effrayante.

« Voilà l'œuvre de ces atrocités, » lâcha Tony qui semblait ne pas vouloir voir l'extérieur.

Pietro sentit son cœur serrer face à cette vision apocalyptique et atroce, semblant si lointain de l'arbre qu'il avait dessiné sur cette feuille. Tout était réel cette fois-ci.

« Les hommes de Thanos souhaite posséder la Terre, » reprit Tony. « Leur but est plus effroyable qu'Ultron qui souhaitait seulement la disparition de la race humaine. Eux, ils veulent tout anéantir pour rebâtir. »

Restant muet de stupeur, Pietro fut incapable de lui répondre, mais aussi de porter un jugement à ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Son esprit était de toute manière embué et pratiquement vide depuis qu'il avait pénétré dans cette pièce source de la vérité.

« Nous allons te déposer un peu avant l'hôpital où se trouve ta sœur, l'un des seuls en service de ce côté du pays, pour ne pas attirer l'ennemi. En courant, tu y seras en deux minutes. »

Mais les paroles de Tony paraissaient lointaines pour Pietro qui hocha de nouveau la tête. Il doutait de ses propres souvenirs, et c'était terrifiant pour lui. Soudain, l'hélicoptère perdit de l'altitude pour aller se poser au milieu d'une prairie à l'herbe carbonisée par endroit, et aux trous béant d'explosion. Le chemin avait été rapide, signe qu'ils n'étaient pas très éloignés de la base souterraine où se trouvait Clint.

« Vous me laissez sortir, alors, » lâcha Pietro une fois que l'engin eut atterri et que l'hélice commençait à ralentir, brassant la végétation maladive tout autour.

« Oui. Nous ne sommes pas les méchants, » fit Aberline en secouant la tête.

« Et puis, y'a toujours ton béguin à la base, » renchérit Tony en haussant les épaules. « Tu n'iras pas fuir, c'est certain. »

 _Béguin_ ? Est-ce que les sentiments de Pietro étaient vrais, eux, le sokovien en vient même à en douter, et la nausée le prit soudain. Et les sentiments de Clint alors ? Car Pietro se souvint avoir toujours été attiré par Clint, depuis leur première rencontre.

« Maximoff, ce sont vos souvenirs qui ont changé, » reprit soudain Stark avec une douceur qui ne lui appartenait pas. « Pas ce que vous ressentez tous. Vos sentiments, vos-… Pense à l'exemple d'Aberline pour la maîtrise que tu possèdes à propos des armes à feu. »

Levant un regard étonné vers le milliardaire, Pietro cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, surpris par ses paroles réconfortantes. Mais la porte qu'ouvrit Aberline et le vent qui s'engouffra dans l'engin brisa instantanément ses pensées, Pietro étant maintenant à deux doigts de pressentir l'extérieur.

« L'hôpital est un petit bâtiment situé autour des ruines de la ville que tu trouveras en allant tout droit, » lui expliqua Aberline en lui montrant une direction. « Tu ne le rateras pas, il est entouré de véhicules blindés et militaires. »

Pietro quitta le milliardaire des yeux pour observer la direction donnée par cette femme, et il se leva de son siège, son cœur battant à toute allure. Ainsi, il quitta l'engin, ses pieds foulant un sol différent et mort, le vent aux odeurs fortes de suie et de calcination fouettant son visage.

Ainsi donc, dans cette vie, les Avengers sont pratiquement tous tombés, l'humanité s'est presque envolé à et perdu espoir. C'était écœurant.

« Nous allons retourner à la base aider Clint. Si tu reviens avant, attend-nous ici, » lui ordonna Aberline en maintenant la poignée de l'engin entre ses doigts, prêt à refermer.

Mais avant qu'elle ne puisse refermer la portière de l'hélicoptère, Stark s'avança, et adressa un bref regard au sokovien dont les cernes noirâtres marquaient sa fatigue.

« Choisis l'histoire que tu souhaites suivre. Et vite, » lui annonça-t-il simplement.

Pietro resta un instant à l'observer et finit par hocher la tête alors que la portière de l'engin se refermait sur eux.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans un autre monde, et lorsqu'il se mit à courir, arrachant l'herbe brûlée à son départ, il sentit ton son être se perdre dans un monde inconnu. Derrière lui, l'hélicoptère décolla doucement, et Pietro n'y prit pas compte, courant toujours plus vite à travers ce paysage de désolation, nourrit par l'espoir de retrouver sa sœur et peut-être la sauver.

Néanmoins, deux ombres dans le ciel retinrent son attention, et il se figea net, brassant les feuilles mortes devant lui, et leva les yeux vers les nuages gris. Plissant les yeux pour mieux distinguer ces petits points noirs, il remarqua soudain qu'il s'agissait de petits jets rapides, semblant se diriger tout droit vers l'hélicoptère de Stark au loin.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Stark enserra soudain l'accordoir de son siège avec fermeté, et il écarquilla les yeux face à ce qu'il apercevait dans le ciel, s'approchant à toute allure de l'hélicoptère dans lequel ils étaient installés.

« Les Rapaces… » murmura soudain Aberline d'une voix éteinte.

Le pilote de l'engin tenta d'accélérer, mais en vain, leurs ennemis s'approchaient d'eux bien trop rapidement.

« Ils ne devraient pas être là… » lâcha Tony, la voix blanche. « Ils ne devraient pas revenir ici, ils ont déjà presque tout saccagé ! »

Le regard terrorisé, ses pupilles tremblant violemment, Aberline resta à fixer la lumière cinglante des projectiles meurtriers soudain lancés des jets ennemis d'un noir impeccable et morne.

Tony Stark quant à lui se détendit soudain, sa main desserrant l'accordoir, et ses yeux se fermaient doucement, le cœur maintenant léger.

« Une explosion. Tout comme Steve, finalement, » fit alors le milliardaire avant qu'un missile ne vienne percuter l'engin dans un choc effroyable.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

La déflagration éclaira le ciel tout entier, brillant dans les yeux bleutés et humides du sokovien au milieu de cette forêt absente de toute vie.

Sa bouche s'entrouvrit d'effroi, mais aucun son n'en sortit, et ses yeux scrutaient les retombées brulantes de l'hélicoptère être attirées par la gravité tandis que les deux jets ennemis disparaissaient dans le lointain.

Ce n'était pourtant pas la première mort, Steve, Natasha, Sam, Laura et tant d'autres étant passé bien avant, mais aux yeux de Pietro Maximoff, les pertes de Tony Stark et de cette femme se nommant Aberline étaient le début de cette guerre.

Ils ne restaient plus que lui et Clint. Les deux derniers Avengers. Et la vision que cette situation pouvait potentiellement aussi arriver à Clint, la mort, empli le sokovien d'une peur qu'il eut du mal à contrôler.

« Non… Non… » put seulement articuler Pietro en reculant de quelques pas, ses jambes tremblant violemment.

Il enfouit son visage contre ses paumes glacées, tentant de faire le vide dans son esprit, et de pouvoir avancer dans son ascension. Pourtant, les seules choses qui lui revenaient en mémoire et qui ravivaient sa flamme étaient toujours les mêmes.

James Rhodey tenter une blague vraiment pas drôle pour ensuite se plaindre de son sens de l'humour.

Steve Rogers le complimenter pour ses prouesses et prendre son café matinal avec lui dans le Q.G.

Natasha Romanoff s'entrainant d'arrache-pied dans la salle de gym tout en lui parlant de certaines techniques de combat.

Sam Wilson le taquinant à propos de son jeune âge et de sa relation avec Clint avant une partie d'un bon jeu vidéo.

Laura Barton leur ouvrant la porte avec un léger sourire sur les lèvres tandis que les enfants accouraient dehors pour embrasser leur père.

Tony Stark lui lançant des piques abjectes pour ensuite le féliciter implicitement en lui donnant sa fiche de paie.

Wanda Maximoff lui chuchotant des mots doux et apaisant pour ensuite jouer avec Lila dans le jardin.

Clint Barton le serrant dans ses bras afin de déposer ses lèvres chaudes dans son cou pour ensuite lui raconter des anecdotes incroyables dans le silence apaisant de leur chambre.

Qu'importe ce qui était vrai ou faux. Ces visions lui permettaient d'avancer et d'être ici à cet instant. Son visage quittant ses mains, Pietro observa l'orée de la forêt, sourcils froncés, serrant alors ses poings. Il devait retrouver sa sœur, et sauver le plus de gens possible de cette histoire atroce.

De plus, il savait que Wanda avait le fin mot de l'histoire.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Vous avez choisi de vous calmer ? » se hasarda le médecin à l'adresse de Clint assis sur le même canapé contre lequel s'était réveillé Pietro un peu plus tôt.

Clint gardait la tête dans ses mains, ses coudes contre ses cuisses, la respiration saccadée.

« Vous êtes des héros. Vous l'avez peut-être oublié, mais durant cette guerre, vous avez fait de grandes choses. »

« Nous ne sommes pas des héros… » murmura soudain Clint en lâchant un rire ironique.

Le vieil homme déposa un verre d'eau fraiche contre la table basse, et Clint fixa avec attention ce liquide limpide et pur. L'interrogeant alors du regard, le médecin à la moustache s'assit près de lui sur le canapé.

« Si ce que vous dites est vrai. Cette histoire de souvenirs. Alors on a abandonné notre monde pour nous retrancher dans de faux souvenirs, » articula Clint à voix basse. « On s'est _éclipsé_ , comme dit Aberline. »

Le médecin fut alors surpris de la soudaine abdication de l'archer qui semblait maintenant envisager cette possibilité. Cependant, il crut bon d'intervenir et apaiser l'Avenger en déroute.

« Vous étiez à bout, » répliqua-t-il doucement. « Tous les héros possèdent ses faiblesses et finit par tomber. Vous avez décidé de lâcher prise après avoir tant fait. »

Ne répondant pas, Clint baissa la tête, ses ongles s'insérant dans la chair de ses paumes.

« Tony Stark souhaite que vous repreniez part au combat, voilà pourquoi il vous a envoyé ici afin que l'on tente de sauver vos anciens souvenirs, » reprit le vieil homme. « Mais moi, je ne le souhaitais pas. »

Intrigué, Clint lui lança un regard éreinté afin d'en savoir plus. Malgré le désespoir dans lequel il était plongé, il continuait de mener l'enquête.

« Vous avez joué votre rôle. Vous avez décidé de quitter cette bataille perdue pour profiter des derniers jours de l'humanité. Vous étiez seulement fatigué et c'est normal… »

Est-ce que lui et Pietro aurait décidé de leur plein gré de tout oublier ? Et d'abandonner Tony et le S.H.I.E.L.D. ? A vrai dire, Clint avait dû mal à y croire.

« Je pense que Wanda est en partie responsable de votre situation, » reprit le médecin qui paraissait songeur. « Elle était présente lors du bombardement qui vous a emmené tous les trois à l'hôpital. »

Oui, depuis le début, tout semblant lié à Wanda qui parlait à Pietro à travers ses rêves. Clint fronça alors les sourcils.

« Mais, Wanda est toujours vivante alors ? Elle pourrait se réveiller ? » demanda-t-il avec espoir.

Mais le médecin secoua la tête négativement, attristé par le sort de la jeune femme, et Clint lâcha un juron tout bas, décidément, ils avaient tout perdu.

« Pietro est la seule personne qu'il me reste, n'est-ce pas ? » demanda alors Clint, livide.

Cette fois-ci, le vieil homme prit un temps d'attente avant de finalement hocher la tête, et Clint comprit avec effroi les paroles cachées de son interlocuteur. Ainsi, il baissa la tête et plaqua une main contre son front pour soupeser son crâne trop lourd pour lui.

 _Ses enfants…_

« Peut-être que c'est faux dans votre version de l'histoire, » annonça alors Clint d'une voix éteinte et lointaine. « Mais… J'aime vraiment Pietro. Ça peut paraître aberrant pour des personnes comme vous, mais c'est comme ça. Ne les laissez pas le détruire plus. Par pitié. »

« L'affection que vous avez l'un pour l'autre n'est pas factice. Et je ferais en sorte de vous aider tous les deux. »

A nouveau, des larmes silencieuses vinrent couler le long des joues de Clint Barton qui prenait conscience de la réalité dans laquelle il était plongé dorénavant. Le médecin quant à lui, jeta un coup d'œil de manière anxieuse vers la lourde horloge de la pièce donc le _tic tac_ retentissait dans le silence pensant qui englobait les deux hommes.

* * *

 _Ce week-end arrive le dernier chapitre... Que j'ai réécris plus de trois fois xD_

 _J'espère donc que ça va vous plaire !:3 (j'ai peur aussi en fait !)_

 _Gros bisous et à très bientôt pour le grand final !_


	14. La délivrance

_(-)_(-)_(-)_  
Chapitre 13  
 **La délivrance**  
_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Il courait, encore et encore, ne prenant pas en compte les gouttes de plus qui avaient commencé à couler sur son visage et trempaient son corps tout entier, ignorant les flaques d'eau sur le passage qui éclaboussait ses jambes et salissaient ses chaussures de sport.

A croire que le ciel pleurait des pertes, et pleurait l'humanité presque perdue. Pietro comprit clairement que l'espoir devenait de plus en plus faible lorsqu'il arriva enfin dans cette ville quelconque en ruine, et aperçut les véhicules blindés autour d'un petit hôpital où des râles et des pleurs se faisaient entendre. Mais ce qui l'intrigua, ce fut le faible effectif des militaires présents autour du bâtiment, certain assis sur des blocs en pierre, tête baissée, visiblement à bout.

Pietro ne prit pas la peine de s'arrêter, et fila comme une flèche vers le bâtiment, ignorant les blessés sur le trottoir et autres personnes recroquevillées dans un coin, attendant la mort.

Pourtant, l'intérieur de l'hôpital était presque désert, des gens dormaient sur des canapés, d'autres étaient assis contre le mur, visage enfoui dans leurs mains. Rares étaient les infirmières qui semblaient passer dans les couloirs. Mais Pietro continua de courir, ignorant cette odeur forte de produit, les pleurs, les râles, les pas précipités. Car il savait où aller maintenant. Il ressentait la très faible aura de sa sœur qui semblait sur le point de s'éteindre.

Et lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte d'une des chambres closes, il comprit ce qui maintenait en vie sa jeune sœur. Un filet aux soubresauts rares et verts s'inscrivait sur une machine grisâtre, tandis que plusieurs tuyaux quelconques liaient cet engin et des poches de produit jusqu'à la femme endormie sur ce lit d'hôpital.

« Wanda ? » murmura Pietro dont le visage se décomposa face à cette vision d'horreur.

Elle était pâle dans cette robe d'hôpital, et cette couverture couvrant son bassin et ses jambes semblait inutile pour elle, tandis qu'un masque à oxygène était placé contre sa bouche afin de lui insuffler de l'air qu'elle peinait à respirer.

« Wanda… Que t'est-il arrivé… ? »

Sa voix proche du sanglot mourut alors sans sa gorge tandis qu'il s'approcha avec douceur de sa petite sœur comme endormie, et il prit avec précaution sa main froide entre ses paumes, puis observa son visage reposé. Portant alors ses lèvres contre le crâne de Wanda pour l'embrasser doucement, il plaça ensuite son front contre le sien, ses yeux fermés avec chagrin.

« J'ai besoin de toi, ma sœur. S'il te plaît… »

Il pensait avoir pleuré toutes les larmes de son corps durant ses rêves étranges et les révélations atroces, mais non, il en avait aussi gardé pour pleurer sa sœur adorée.

« _Je vais te montrer, Pietro…_ » murmura soudain une voix dans l'esprit de Pietro.

« Wanda ? » appela alors le coureur en se redressant pour observer le visage de sa sœur pourtant toujours plongée dans un profond sommeil.

« _Pietro, ferme à nouveau les yeux, et place ton front contre le mien. Je vais te montrer ce qui s'est déroulé avant le bombardement. Je vais te parler du moment clé qu'il vous manque à tous…_ »

« Wanda… Réveille-toi d'abord, » insista Pietro en fermant les yeux péniblement, serrant plus fort la main de sa sœur.

« _Déjà, repose ton front contre le mien. Fais-moi confiance._ »

« Toujours, ma sœur. Toujours. »

Déposant alors son front contre la coquille qui renfermait l'esprit de sa chère sœur, Pietro déglutit avec difficulté, prêt à entendre ce qu'elle avait à dire.

« Je suis prêt. Ma petite sœur. »

« _Bien, Pietro. Alors écoute_. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 _C'était i peu près deux semaines. Nous étions dans ces ruines sombres, à la recherche de survivants suite à un appel en détresse. Mais il s'était avéré que ceci avait été un piège construit par nos ennemis bien trop intelligents, et, Moi, Clint et toi, nous avons foncé tête baissée dans sa gueule._

 _Ils nous bombardaient avec de gros calibre, et nous avions pu nous réfugier dans une maison encore en bon état, tandis que je protégeais le plafond à l'aide de mes pouvoirs pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule sur nous. Mais les bombes et lasers quelconques continuaient de pleuvoir sur nous, et dès que je lâcherais prise, nous mourrions tous les trois. Nous étions faits comme des rats. Et ça, toi et Clint vous l'aviez très bien compris._

 _Je me vidais de mes pouvoirs, Clint ne possédait plus aucune flèche et était blessé à l'épaule tandis que toi, tu étais à bout de forces après avoir tant couru pour nous protéger tous les deux. Ça allait être la fin pour nous._

 _Alors que nous restions dans un lourd silence n'osant dévoiler tout haut notre avenir, j'eut une faible idée grotesque, mais qui nous soulageait tous. Après tout, nous allions mourir, c'était irréfutable. L'ennemi voulait notre mort et il l'aurait._

 _Je me suis donc approché de vous deux, Clint était adossé à un mur, son arc pourtant sans flèche agrippé dans l'une de ses mains, et toi tu étais assis en tailleur à quelques mètres de lui, la tête baissée, perdu. Vois-tu les images que je te montre mon frère ? Vois le regard que Clint t'apportait déjà ? Il était effrayé de te perdre à nouveau. Nous étions les derniers._

 _Ainsi, je me décidais à enfin dévoiler mes pensées, pourtant tout aussi perdue et attristée que vous. Le monde semblait perdu après tout. Nous étions dévastés et sans espoir._

 _« Au lieu d'attendre notre mort imminente, » avais-je annoncé d'une voix faible. « Je souhaite vous proposer quelque chose. »_

 _Je ne sais toujours pas si ma proposition était une erreur ou non de ma part, c'est à toi de me le dire. Mais je souhaitais par-dessus tout que nous puissions partir en paix après tous les efforts que nous avions donnés. Pour rien._

 _« Je vais nous plonger dans un sommeil éternel… » je continuais alors que Clint et toi-même m'observaient avec attention et fatigue. « Accompagnés de merveilleux rêves que nous aurions en commun. On s'endormira en oubliant toute cette histoire, remplacée par une vie que nous méritions amplement. On ne sentira même pas la douleur de notre mort. Le souhaitez-vous… ? »_

 _Je me souviens que Clint m'avait regardé avec une réelle surprise, et toi, tu avais lâché un rire forcé avant de te lever avec difficulté et me lancer un sourire empli d'un chagrin que je ne pouvais consoler._

 _« J'ai assez donné, » avais-tu lâché en baissant la tête, semblant éviter le regard de Clint et même, le mien. « J'en peux plus. J'en ai marre de vivre alors qu'à chaque seconde je redoute la mort de l'un de vous. »_

 _Tes dires avaient été véridiques. Je pensais la même chose, et Clint aussi, surement. J'attrape alors doucement ta main, et puis, nous avons observé longuement Clint qui avait paru d'abord effrayé par cette vision des choses. J'aurai même cru qu'il refuserait, voulant lutter jusqu'au bout. Mais finalement il abdiqua en te lançant un regard que seul toi pouvais décrypter._

 _« Tout ce qui me reste est ici avec moi, et va disparaitre… » avait-il annoncé gravement, trop touché par les événements depuis les mois qui avaient passé pour verser la moindre larme. « Alors je reste avec vous deux, jusqu'au bout. »_

 _Clint avait alors pris ta main, et j'ai senti un vrai soulagement en toi, mon frère. J'ai toujours su que tu l'aimais en secret à vrai dire, et j'avais espéré qu'un jour, toi et lui vous puissiez vivre heureux ensemble._

 _Ainsi, j'ai pris la main de Clint pour boucler ce cercle, et nous avons plongé dans un long silence, où seul le bruit du bombardement et nos respirations saccadées se faisaient entendre, et nous avons fermé les yeux. Puis, tu as énoncé quelque chose à l'égard de Clint pendant que mes filets rougeâtres commençaient à entourer nos corps._

 _« Est-ce que tu crois que dans ce rêve… Toi et moi nous aurions une histoire ? »_

 _Cette simple phrase m'avait faite sourire, mon frère. Et à ce moment-là, je me suis mise à espérer que nos esprits qui fusionneront pour produire ce rêve penseront à ce petit détail._

 _« Je l'espère, gamin. Ça me paraît être une bonne idée, » avait alors répondu Clint avec un sourire que je perçus même mes yeux étant fermés._

 _A ce moment-là, j'avais senti ton cœur battre bien plus fort, tandis que mon esprit avait commencé à se vider, le processus étant bientôt terminé. Mon pouvoir s'étira. Et la dernière chose dont je me souviens, c'est ta voix presque joyeuse s'écrier joyeusement avant de sombrer :_

 _« Je vois de la lumière ! »_

 _De ce fait, nous tombions. Nous étions plongés dans un sommeil que je pensais éternel. La mort aurait dû nous prendre et ça aurait fini comme ça. Mais finalement, nous avons survécu. Je ne sais pas par quel moyen, peut-être par la bonté du ciel, je n'en sais rien._

 _Le bombardement et vos blessures vous ont réveillés dans un lit d'hôpital, mais vos souvenirs avaient été échangés par d'autres lumineux et magnifiques. Vous n'auriez pas dû vous réveiller, ce n'était plus votre monde désormais. Mais vous n'avez pas succombé à vos blessures, et Tony vous avait trouvé à temps. Même moi._

 _Mais je fus la seule à ne pas pouvoir me réveiller, car mon corps avait été bien plus touché que vous et ma magie m'avait bien plus impacté. Mon corps matériel est paralysé pour toujours, il est mort, je le sais, mais vous avez échappé à ça tous les deux, et je percevais ton esprit changé, alors que moi, j'avais les deux versions de l'histoire si je restais éveillé dans ce corps._

 _Vous avez échappé à ça, mais finalement, ça a été trop dur. Je suis désolé, Pietro, j'ai voulu bien faire, mais je vous ai fait souffrir._

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

La lumière se fit dans l'esprit de Pietro qui ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, ayant presque participé à la scène dans les ruines, et son cœur battait à la chamade, comprenant enfin d'où venaient ces deux versions de l'histoire.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute, Wanda, nous étions tous d'accord, et j'aime profondément la vie qui se trouve dans ma tête… » assura alors Pietro avec un sourire triste, caressant le visage endormit de sa jeune sœur.

« _Alors choisis la vie que tu souhaites suivre…_ »

Pietro eut l'impression que sa sœur réfléchissait, et il ferma à nouveau les yeux comme pour être plus proche de cet esprit qu'il chérissait tant.

« _J'aimerais te demander une faveur, Pietro._ »

Sa voix paraissait plus incertaine, mais pourtant, empreinte d'un courage et d'un espoir qui percuta Pietro et qui hocha la tête pour lui intimer de continuer.

« _Débranche ces machines qui me retiennent en vie pour que je puisse poursuivre ce merveilleux rêve, et que je ne sois pas bercée entre deux mondes opposés._ »

Les paroles de sa sœur lui brisèrent le cœur et il secoua vivement la tête, serrant la main de Wanda contre les siennes, ne voulant pas la quitter.

« Il y a peut-être un moyen de te retrouver ! » répliqua-t-il avec espoir.

« _Laisse-moi partir, Pietro. Je suis déjà morte. Mon corps ne bougera plus jamais. Je suis paralysée et mon esprit s'affaiblit… Mais je suis moi aussi dans un magnifique rêve. Tu es là. Toi, et Clint. Ensemble avec les enfants. Natasha et moi nous allons souvent faire les magasins ensemble, tu sais ? Sam s'est même proposé à moi plusieurs fois, mais j'ai refusé car tu ne cessais de me répéter qu'il était trop_ con _et qu'il ne me méritait pas. Stark et Steve dirigent les Avengers avec force, et je vais même bientôt participer au mariage de mon grand frère._ »

« Arrête… Arrête… Tout est faux… » rétorqua Pietro entre ses dernières larmes.

« _C'est ce qui nous sauvera, Pietro. Le monde est perdu. Pour toujours. Stark s'est fait tuer, et votre tour arrivera. Alors toi et Clint, restez caché, loin du monde dans ce bâtiment, et rester soudés. Vivez votre histoire d'amour… La vraie, cette fois._ »

« Pas sans toi… »

« _Je serais là, dans tes rêves profonds. Et même plus tard quand vous me rejoindrez._ »

Pietro baissa la tête, pleurant silencieusement sans lâcher la main de sa sœur. Tout était confus pour lui, il ne savait pas quoi choisir. Lui et Clint étaient prisonniers dans des faux souvenirs qui étaient magnifiques mais en contradiction dans ce monde de désolation et de mort. Après ce qu'ils avaient appris, ils ne pourront plus jamais vivre dans cette douce illusion. Ils auraient dû mourir en même temps que Wanda dans ces ruines.

« Moi et Clint… On te rejoint d'ici peu. Je te le jure, » finit par dire Pietro entre ses dents, pour ensuite déposer un autre baiser contre le front de sa sœur.

« _Pietro. Je sais à quoi tu penses. Ne fais pas ça._ »

« C'est notre _délivrance_ , Wanda. Tout va bien se passer. »

Puis, ayant pris sa décision, Pietro lâcha la main de sa jeune sœur, et s'approcha des machines de sa chambre.

« A très vite, sœurette. »

« _Je t'aime…_ »

« Moi aussi. »

Un, deux, trois. Il compta dans sa tête et ferma les yeux avant de débrancher la vie de sa propre sœur. Sa sœur jumelle qui l'avait épaulé durant toute sa vie, qui avait toujours été là pour lui, jusqu'à la fin. Ne pouvant contenir sa tristesse, un sanglot retentit dans la chambre lorsque tout s'éteint.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Observant l'image à travers son écran qui dévoilait le paysage extérieur juste devant la lourde porte en fer, le médecin fronça les sourcils, et détailla l'homme qui venait de tambouriner contre la cloison pour ensuite fixer la caméra.

Le regard bleuté de Pietro Maximoff était rivé vers la caméra et semblait attendre l'ouverture de la porte de pied ferme, mais l'absence de Tony et de la femme à la veste rouge l'intrigua au plus haut point.

« C'est Pietro ! Ouvrez-lui bon sang ! » s'exclama soudain Clint qui s'était approché de lui pour apercevoir son amant à travers l'écran.

« Je vais le chercher, » annonça Maria Hill en ouvrant la porte du petit salon.

« Je vous suis, » dit à son tour Clint sans appel tandis que le médecin tapotait rapidement quelques codes sur son ordinateur pour permettre à la porte de s'ouvrir.

Ainsi, Clint suivit l'agent du S.H.I.E.L.D. à grandes enjambées, soulagé de voir que Pietro allait bien, car lorsque le vieil homme lui avait dit qu'il était allé voir Wanda, l'archer avait alors senti une inquiétude s'emparer de lui dut à ce monde bien trop malsain.

Maria Hill tapa un code à quatre chiffres sur une petite machine encastrée près d'une porte coulissante qui s'ouvrit finalement sur un grand hangar pendant qu'un second accès se déverrouillait aussi au loin, laissant entrevoir la silhouette du sokovien.

« Pietro ! » s'exclama Clint à son adresse.

Mais à peine avait-il fait un pas à l'intérieur du hangar gigantesque que Pietro était déjà apparu juste devant lui à l'aide de son pouvoir pour enlacer son amant avec force, son visage se plongeant dans le cou du plus âgé.

« Wanda… Comment va-t-elle ? » demanda alors Clint avec incertitude tout en passant une main tremblante contre le crâne du plus jeune pour lui apporter des caresses réconfortantes.

« Elle va bien, maintenant… Tout va bien se passer, » annonça la voix de Pietro étouffée par la proximité qu'il avait avec Clint.

Clint resta donc silencieux, serrant dans ses bras la dernière personne qu'il lui restait, berçant légèrement son corps avec le sien. Maria Hill quant à elle était en retrait, près de la porte et n'osait pas briser leur bulle intime impénétrable.

« Où sont Monsieur Stark et Mademoiselle Aberline ? » demanda soudain le médecin en entrant lui aussi dans la pièce.

Lâchant contre son gré la chaleur de son amant, Pietro planta son regard vide et terne vers le vieil homme sur le seuil de la porte.

« Loin d'ici. »

Inutile d'annoncer à nouveau une mauvaise nouvelle même si lui et Clint avait longtemps souhaité la mort d'Aberline et de son groupe, et le vieil homme sembla abdiquer tout en hochant lentement la tête sous le regard courroucé de Maria Hill et la surprise de Clint qui finalement, ne voulut pas chercher plus loin.

« J'aimerais vous parler, seul à seul, » exigea Pietro sans lâcher l'homme à la moustache du regard.

Un regard déterminé était pourtant visible derrière les yeux vitreux du Maximoff, et le vieil homme hocha donc la tête, acceptant sa demande.

« Attend-moi dans la chambre… » murmura alors Pietro en se tournant vers Clint situé tout près de lui.

Pourtant partagé entre le doute et la peur, Clint finit par acquiescer, ayant décidé de faire confiance au coureur des Avengers et il hocha la tête de manière entendue.

« Je vais vous y accompagner, » céda alors Maria.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

« Quoi ? » lâcha soudain le médecin en fronçant les sourcils, visiblement dérouté par la demande du plus jeune.

« Vous m'avez tous demandé de choisir, alors j'ai choisi mon histoire, » répliqua durement Pietro dont les jours semblaient l'avoir fortement forgé.

Baissant la tête, paraissant réfléchir avec douleur, le médecin se mordit la lèvre inférieure et finit par se diriger vers l'une des commodes du petit salon.

« Et vous allez choisir pour Barton ? » l'interrogea-t-il en ouvrant un tiroir en bois.

« N'est-ce pas la meilleure chose à faire… ? »

Sortant une boîte en plastique qu'il ouvrit pour attraper un flacon d'un blanc pur, l'homme se retourna avec incertitude vers le plus jeune debout au milieu de la pièce, aucune émotion ne semblant trahir son visage presque juvénile.

« Ce produit est rapide et incurable dans l'organisme. Votre métabolisme ne vous sauvera pas, » annonça le médecin en déposant le flacon sur la table basse.

Une once de tristesse fut visible dans les yeux de Pietro qui scrutait le produit blanc tandis que le médecin glissa le verre rempli d'eau fraiche près du flacon.

« Vous avez le choix, vous êtes jeunes, » annonça doucement le vieil homme à l'égard de Pietro.

« Et alors… Cette vie est finie pour tout le monde. »

Puis, il tendit sa main vers le flacon et l'attrapa avec délicatesse, ignorant les tremblements qui le tiraillaient de toutes parts, pour ensuite le déboucher, et prendre une longue inspiration. Sous les yeux chagrinés mais pourtant consentant du médecin, Pietro vida la fiole entière dans le verre d'eau, le liquide blanc gonfla et se décomposa, tel un nuage blanc.

« A plus tard, surement. Monsieur Limen. »

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Perdu dans ses pensées les plus profondes, se remémorant certains épisodes de souvenirs lumineux et apaisant, Clint Barton, assis à même le sol contre le lit face à la fausse fenêtre dévoilant la neige, ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un pénétra dans la chambre. Ce fut lorsque Pietro s'assit à ses côtés que Clint brisa ses pensées et croisa son regard éreinté.

« J'ai une question, avant tout… » murmura Pietro en plongeant son regard dans les yeux clairs et magnifiques de l'archer.

Hochant la tête à son encontre, Clint l'encouragea à continuer.

« Est-ce que… Même si cette _histoire_ était vraie, tu m'aurais demandé en mariage ? »

Inconsciemment, Clint rencontra du regard la main gauche de Pietro vierge de toute bague de fiançailles, et l'archer finit par sourire doucement.

« Bien sûr… » lui répondit-il en reportant son regard vers lui. « Toujours, Pietro. Je t'aime. _Vraiment_. »

Ne pouvant s'empêcher de sourire à cette réponse, Pietro baissa et hocha la tête, son cœur tambourinant fort contre sa poitrine. Ainsi, Clint avait accepté cette histoire ?

« Est-ce que… Tu me fais confiance ? » murmura Pietro à voix basse, observant alors la neige qui tombait avec apaisement derrière la fenêtre splendide.

« Pourquoi tu pleures, Pietro ? »

Ne prenant pas la peine de cacher ses larmes chaudes, Pietro le regarda à nouveau droit dans les yeux, ne voulant plus nier.

« Clint… Je t'aime. Je veux rester avec toi, pour toujours. Et voir à nouveau ton sourire… »

Un sourire qui était revigorant pour Pietro, berçant ses rêves et ses souvenirs. Il voulait entendre son rire rauque, moqueur ou bien joyeux. Voir les petites rides adorables qui marquaient le coin de ses yeux clairs lorsqu'il lui souriait avec douceur.

« Alors je te fais confiance, Pietro… »

Sa voix était sans appel, Clint Barton avait lui aussi choisi.

« Alors, bois ça… Avec moi, » annonça Pietro en récupérant un verre qu'il avait posé derrière lui sur la moquette blanche.

L'eau paraissait limpide et pure, lointaine et source d'apaisement.

« Je te suis _jusqu'au bout_ , » fit Clint avec courage tout en posant ses mains contre celle de Pietro qui maintenait le verre afin de porter le récipient à ses lèvres.

Lorsque le liquide traversa la barrière des lèvres de Clint, Pietro se souvint alors de ces paroles. Des paroles que Clint avait prononcées déjà dans la première version de l'histoire lorsque Wanda les avaient enfermés dans un rêve éternel.

Une fois la moitié du liquide ingéré, Clint repoussa doucement le verre et le tira face à Pietro qui suivit le mouvement, et avec tout autant de détermination que Clint, avala le reste de l'eau.

« Viens là… Gamin, » prononça soudain Clint en attrapant le menton de son amant qui avait déposé le verre vide sur la moquette parfaite.

Ainsi, leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent avec douceur infinie, pour s'ensuivre par une passion vorace et pleine d'ardeur, tandis qu'un rideau sombre semblait petit à petit s'abaisser dans leur esprit, mettant fin à cette mascarade.

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

 **Musique : Immediate Music – Belle vie**

 _Lorsque Clint Barton ouvrit les yeux, une délicieuse odeur d'herbe fraîche ainsi qu'un vent chaud vinrent le percuter de plein fouet. Une lumière excise perfora tout son être et il se sentit si bien ici au milieu de cette plaine._

 _Il reconnut sa ferme au loin, belle et propre, la porte entrouverte et les volets absents laissant passer la lumière._

 _« Hey, Clint ! »_

 _L'archer se retourna et son cœur se serra fort d'un bonheur irréel et parfait._

 _« Natasha ? » demanda-t-il en détaillant sa meilleure amie des yeux._

 _Emmitouflée dans une veste en cuir qui épousait parfaitement ses formes, Natasha Romanoff lui souriait avec gentillesse, ses cheveux roux voletant avec ferveur par le vent doux._

 _« Bien sûr que c'est moi ! » s'enquit-elle en croisant les bras. « Tu es en retard, on doit passer prendre les gosses à l'école, c'est le week-end où tu as la garde de tes enfants ! »_

 _Les gosses… Cooper, Lila et Nathaniel._

 _« Viens avant qu'il ne commence à neiger, » lui conseilla Natasha en s'approchant de lui._

 _Clint ne bougea pas, fixant son amie toute pimpante, souriante et vivante._

 _« Pietro tu es là aussi ! » s'exclama soudain Natasha en faisant un signe de la main._

 _Se retournant derechef, Clint se retourna et fit face à Pietro Maximoff qui semblait regarder Natasha avec une réelle surprise pour ensuite poser ses yeux bleutés dans le regard de Clint. Pietro se mordit alors la lèvre inférieure, ses yeux se brûlant de larmes chaudes._

 _« Tu ne me quittes plus… » murmura le sokovien d'une voix cassée, un magnifique sourire venant éclairer son visage à travers des larmes silencieuses._

 _Clint secoua négativement la tête pour une promesse qu'il fit au plus jeune, répondant à son sourire, la gorge serrée, pour ensuite s'approcher et lui tendre sa main. Pietro l'attrapa vivement après un reniflement afin de lier leur contrat._

 _Puis, Pietro remarqua Wanda dans une de ses robes rouges juste derrière Clint, ses cheveux brassés par le vent._

 _« Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, mon frère… ? » souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête, larmes coulant sur ses joues roses._

 _« J'ai choisi, on est là. Tout va bien se passer, » lui assura Pietro en lâchant alors Clint pour serrer sa petite sœur dans ses bras._

 _Enfin il pouvait l'enlacer et sentir sa délicieuse odeur tandis que son aura bienveillante apaisait son âme. Wanda entoura le cou de son frère à l'aide de ses bras et hocha la tête._

 _« Je te fais confiance, Pietro… » murmura-t-elle dans ses bras. « Bon de te revoir… »_

 _« La Maximoff demande ce que Pietro a fait ? » lâcha une voix juste derrière Clint. « C'est simple, ce petit arrogant nous a tous réunis ici pour qu'on puisse passer un peu de temps ensemble ! La ferme est grande, n'est-ce pas Clint ? »_

 _Clint croisa le regard joyeux de Sam Wilson, mains négligemment dans les poches, fidèle à lui-même, et l'archer hocha la tête avec un léger sourire lorsqu'il remarqua soudain une silhouette à l'orée de la forêt. Il plissa les yeux, et reconnut Laura qui lui souriait en le saluant de la main._

 _« Laura… » murmura Clint qui voulut répondre à son geste avant qu'un cri d'enfant ne vienne s'élever dans la petite plaine._

 _« Papa ! Papa ! »_

 _Deux enfants vinrent percuter Clint qui se pencha immédiatement à leur hauteur pour les prendre dans les bras et les serrer très fort contre lui._

 _« Cooper… Lila… » murmura l'archer en caressant le dos de ses enfants excités et en pleine forme._

 _Lorsque dans cette étreinte, il leva les yeux vers son ex-femme, il la vit s'approcher du petit groupe avec dans ses bras, Nathaniel âgé d'un an et demi, encore incapable de courir vers son père. Ainsi, une fois face à elle, il se leva et déposa un baiser contre le front de bébé._

 _Pietro resta à observer le magnifique soleil qui se couchait au loin, se reflétant dans ses yeux pétillant d'un bleu frémissant._

 _« Notre délivrance… » fit-il pour lui-même en se rappelant de ce que Clint Barton avait écrit en réponse à la question sur l'extérieur._

 _L'extérieur était ici désormais, qu'importe si c'était réel ou factice. Et Pietro vit même Tony au loin qui revenait avec Steve de la forêt, portant tout un tas de bûches afin d'être utilisées dans la cheminée._

 _« Merci… » murmura alors Clint en enlaçant son amant par-derrière, ses bras entourant le cou de Pietro._

 _« On s'éclipse pour de bon. Notre vie est ici dorénavant, » dit alors Pietro dont les souvenirs de cette atroce vie disparaissaient petit à petit pour il ne savait quelle raison. « Notre vie à tous… »_

 _Pietro Maximoff ressentait parfaitement le souffle chaud de son amant dans le creux de son cou, ainsi que son petit sourire naissant. Où qu'ils soient tous les deux, Pietro souhaitait ne jamais quitter cet endroit, et puis même, est-ce qu'ils n'étaient pas coincé ici pour l'éternité ?_

 _Ignorant cette question qui aurait dû tourner dans son esprit et à nouveau tirailler ses pensées, Pietro sourit lui aussi, apaisé par cette étrange atmosphère. Puis, une immense vague de joie envahit le sokovien lorsqu'il remarqua que quelque chose brillait sous le soleil couchant, provenant tout droit de son auriculaire gauche._

 _C'était une bague de fiançailles._

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

Fin

_(-)_(-)_(-)_

* * *

 _Avant toute chose, j'ai tenté de faire la plus "belle" fin possible ! Et c'était impossible pour eux de vivre normalement après toutes ces révélations._

 _Là où ils sont, ils vont bien :3_

 _(ne me tuez pas par pitié...!)_

 _Merci à Likinup pour ta review. Et merci aux autres de m'avoir suivi durant tout ce temps et de ne pas avoir lâché en cours. Merci sincèrement._

 _Je vous aime ! J'ai adoré vos reviews et vos hypothèses. Vous m'avez sidérée !_

 _Dites moi ce que vous en avez pensé..._

 _Cette fanfic m'a achevé je dois dire hihi_

 _Gros bisous :3_


End file.
